L'Empreinte de l'Illusion
by oceans realm
Summary: Le monde tremble, soumis à l'illusion éternelle du Juubi depuis vingt ans déjà. Madara, Obito et Sasuke Uchiwa dominent le monde. Certes, les guerres se sont éteintes, mais à quel prix ? Personne ne se souvient que, un jour, les Seigneurs de Guerre avaient dû faire face au plus puissant de leurs adversaires. Réveille-toi, Naruto. Il est l'heure de ressusciter les mémoires.
1. Chapter 1

Crédits : Le manga et les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne fais que jouer avec eux. Sur ce, bonne lecture.

****** L'Empreinte de l'Illusion ******

 _Chapitre 1 Uzumaki Naruto_

Akujo Uchiwa n'avait jamais été curieuse très longtemps.

Quand elle voulait apprendre quelque chose sur l'Histoire, il lui suffisait de rejoindre la grande bibliothèque de la capitale du Royaume de l'Ouest. Les meilleurs érudits avaient participé à sa formation, se succédant les uns aux autres pour parfaire ses compétences. Elle connaissait des sujets aussi sombres que méconnus, dans des domaines aussi vastes que variés. Tout ce qu'il y avait d'utile ou d'inutile à savoir pour elle, elle le connaissait.

Ses compétences en matière d'arts shinobis lui avaient valu le surnom de Princesse de Sang chez le peuple inférieur. Elle maîtrisait le Mangekyou Sharingan depuis son plus jeune âge, connaissait plusieurs milliers de techniques.

Elle avait également le savoir sur l'être humain, connaissant le moindre de ses recoins, de ses faiblesses ou de ses points vitaux. La torture n'était pas un sujet inconnu à son répertoire, et elle n'avait qu'à ordonner pour que des cobayes lui soient aussitôt amenés.

Et elle était encore dans la fleur de l'âge, allant à peine sur ses vingt ans. Parfaite en tout point, sa beauté envoutait les foules. Son regard écarlate imposait obéissance et terreur. Les hommes rampaient au sol pour avoir la chance d'apercevoir un instant le reflet de sa chevelure noire comme la nuit. Les statues à son effigie se vendaient à prix d'or. Les tableaux à son image étaient la panacée pour les collectionneurs.

Elle avait hérité de la beauté et du sang les plus purs qui soient, fille du Seigneur de Guerre et maître du Royaume de l'Ouest Sasuke Uchiwa.

Après une époque où les cycles de guerre et de paix éphémère se chevauchaient, les trois Seigneurs de Guerre avaient établi l'ère de la Paix Éternelle dans le monde shinobi. Les conflits avaient été étouffés, les querelles résolues de manière pacifique, les famines éradiquées, les rêves réalisés.

Tout ça grâce au plan Œil de Lune qui avait changé la face du monde, l'éclairant d'une lumière presque divine. Se dressant contre la guerre qui faisait rage, les trois Seigneurs de Guerre avaient accomplis de véritables miracles. Les noms des trois héros du clan Uchiwa étaient chantés, repris, mis en poésie, psalmodiés. Madara, Obito et Sasuke Uchiwa étaient les héros de la Paix Éternelle qui avait vu le jour vingt années plus tôt.

Les Seigneurs de Guerre avaient dompté les bijuus et pardonné leurs opposants, les laissant vivre malgré leurs actes passés. Grâce au plus puissant Genjutsu qui n'avait jamais été créé, ils avaient apporté la paix et la joie. Les légendes à leurs sujets étaient foison.

Assise à la table de sa bibliothèque personnelle, Akujo referma le livre qu'elle avait sous ses yeux. L'écrit légendaire _" Œil de Lune "._ La frustration habitait ses prunelles sombres comme une nuit sans étoiles. C'était bien la première fois de toute son existence qu'elle se trouvait dans une telle impasse, incapable de répondre aux questions qui s'imposaient.

 _Uzumaki Naruto…_

Elle n'avait rien pu trouver sur lui, alors qu'il était évident qu'il avait été un fervent opposant à la Paix Éternelle qui s'était imposée vingt ans plus tôt. Ses maigres connaissances à son sujet reposaient sur une légende et sur le seul écrit qui avait été rédigé pour narrer le plan Œil de Lune.

 _" Jinchuriki de Kyuubi, élément de la création du Juubi qui fut scellé au centre de la Lune "_ était la seule phrase à son sujet dans les dizaines de milliers d'ouvrage qu'elle avait pu consulter.

Tous les réceptacles qui avaient été sacrifié pour l'avènement du Juubi avaient une histoire consignée dans plusieurs centaines de textes.

Il y avait eu le traître Sabaku No Gaara, hôte de l'Ichibi, qui avait été un partisan des plus actifs de l'opposition. Ses capacités étaient décrites, son parcours ponctué par la folie raconté… il avait été dépossédé puis mort une première fois, avant qu'il ne sacrifie la vie d'une de ses servantes pour continuer à exister. Il avait été l'un des cinq Kages qui avaient tenté de s'opposer à la Paix.

Il y avait le deuxième traître, Bee et hôte de l'Hachibi, frère d'un des cinq Kages et qui avait lui aussi joué un grand rôle dans les rangs ennemis. Il avait tenté jusqu'à sa mort de contrer le plan des Seigneurs de Guerre.

Il y avait les Six Valeureux, réceptacles des autres bijuus qui avaient donné avec fierté leur existence pour la création du Juubi. Ils avaient renoncé sans hésitation à la vie pour permettre l'avènement de la Paix Éternelle.  
Tous avaient leur histoire, leurs techniques, leur parcours et leurs prouesses relatés dans plusieurs dizaines de livres.

Mais pas Uzumaki Naruto.

Akujo repoussa avec violence la chaise où elle était assise, commençant à faire les cent pas entre les étagères de sa bibliothèque où des milliers d'ouvrages s'amoncelaient. La pupille du Sharingan éclairait son regard teinté d'une colère sourde, à peine refoulée.

Malgré près de deux ans de recherches intensives sur le sujet, de multiples interrogatoires sous la torture ou encore le déchiffrage des livres des Temps Anciens, elle n'avait rien pu trouver. Pas la moindre piste, comme si tout ce qui se rapportait à Uzumaki Naruto avait été réduit en cendre puis enterré à des kilomètres sous terre.

À ce stade, elle n'avait vu qu'une unique personne susceptible de l'aider, à savoir son propre père qui, disait-on, avait le savoir sur tout ce qui existait.

Sasuke Uchiwa était un des trois Seigneurs de Guerre, héritier du plus grand clan qui n'ait jamais foulé le sol de cette planète. Après leur victoire, les trois héros s'étaient partagés le monde en trois pays qu'ils dirigeaient chacun d'une main de fer, manipulant l'illusion sur leurs sujets pour qu'ils obéissent au moindre de leurs désirs.

Le plus jeune des Seigneurs de Guerre avait pris possession des Terres d'Ouest. Son territoire s'étendait sur ce qui avait autrefois porté le nom de Pays de la Terre et Pays du Vent, ainsi que sur les terres des Pays de l'Herbe et des Oiseaux. Une gigantesque capitale avait été bâtie en moins de deux ans au centre des Terres d'Ouest depuis laquelle il dirigeait son Royaume. Il avait donné naissance à quatre héritiers, chacun ayant été éduqué en tant que véritable prodige, à l'image de leur Père.

Akujo était l'ainée et avait deux demi-frères et une demi-sœur, chacun d'une mère différente. La plus jeune, Mayu Uchiwa, arrivait sur ses onze ans et était une prodige encore plus prometteuse que ses deux frères ainés, bien qu'en dessous du niveau d'Akujo. Itachi Uchiwa était le plus âgé des deux demi-frères avec dix-huit ans au compteur. Et bien qu'étant légèrement inférieur en potentiel devant ses deux sœurs, il rivalisait sans mal face aux plus forts des sujets de son Père. Il avait pris le nom d'un des héros qui avait soutenu le plan Œil de Lune, frère de leur père et qui avait perdu la vie dans une terrible bataille face aux forces ennemis. L'Histoire racontait que ces derniers s'étaient mis à plus de dix contre lui pour parvenir à l'éliminer de manière lâche et honteuse. De plus, son père Sasuke, bien qu'étant de nature implacable et inflexible, avait toujours eu un faible pour son héritier portant le nom de son défunt frère, faisant parfois preuve d'une certaine tendresse à son égard. Finalement, le dernier de la fratrie portait le nom d'Izuna Uchiwa, du même nom que le défunt frère du Seigneur de Guerre Madara Uchiwa qui s'était autrefois sacrifié pour permettre à ce dernier d'acquérir la forme ultime du Mangekyou Sharingan.

Le clan Uchiwa était aujourd'hui le maître, dominant tous ses sujets avec une autorité impitoyable. Ses membres étaient les seuls qui échappaient à l'illusion du Juubi, libres de tout mouvement, et pouvaient se faire obéir par n'importe qui.

Parmi les Seigneurs de Guerre, Sasuke Uchiwa avait été le seul à donner naissance à des héritiers. D'un naturel froid et sanguinaire, il dirigeait pourtant son territoire avec calme et efficacité, le positionnant en première position au niveau économique et social parmi les Trois Royaumes, et ce malgré sa réputation de plus faible des trois Seigneurs de Guerre.

Akujo ne l'avait jamais vu faire preuve du moindre remord. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu montré sa surprise, sa colère ou sa peur. Elle avait toujours vu son Père comme une seconde divinité, un être supérieur inaccessible et implacable.

Du moins, jusqu'au jour où elle était allée lui parler de l'hôte du Kyuubi.

Quand elle l'avait abordé, son Père était en plein entraînement avec plusieurs de ses sujets, les écrasant sans mal malgré leur niveau élevé. Sans laisser transparaitre la moindre hésitation, il avait brisé les bras de chacun de ses adversaires en une fraction de seconde quand il l'avait vu approcher, puis avait congédié ces derniers. Après quelques instants, il l'avait invité à le rejoindre en s'épongeant le visage même si aucune goutte de sueur n'avait humidifié sa peau ivoirienne.

Akujo, habituée à outrepasser les détails pour arriver directement à l'essentiel, l'avait alors questionné sur la vie de Naruto Uzumaki.

Jamais elle n'avait vu le visage de son père se tordre à ce point. Ses traits s'étaient déformés en un mélange abominable de terreur, de haine et d'un sentiment encore plus indescriptible. Cela n'avait duré qu'une fraction de seconde, mais l'image était restée dans l'esprit de la jeune Uchiwa, imprimée avec une clarté photographique.

Sasuke, après avoir repris un air encore plus glacial qu'à l'accoutumée, l'avait ensuite renvoyé sans ménagement en la défendant de remettre ce sujet sur la table. À la fois déçue, frustrée et surprise, Akujo avait obéi sans un mot à ses ordres et n'avait plus jamais abordé ce sujet devant lui.

Mais sa curiosité n'en avait été que renforcée. Pour la première fois, son père avait laissé transparaitre devant elle un signe de faiblesse alors qu'elle l'avait toujours vu parfait. Lui qui était un Seigneur de Guerre sans pitié avait flanché à la simple entente de son nom…

À partir de ce jour, elle s'était alors fait une promesse silencieuse Découvrir par tous les moyens possibles qui avait été Naruto Uzumaki, jinchuriki de Kyuubi et celui qui avait été le dernier à s'opposer aux Seigneurs de Guerre.

Pour la première fois, un sentiment d'excitation semblable à aucun autre s'était emparé d'elle jusqu'au plus profond de son être.

****** L'Empreinte de l'Illusion ******

Les Geôles des Tréfonds étaient à la fois réputées et inconnues dans l'intégralité des Trois Royaumes. Après l'accomplissement du plan Œil de Lune, toutes les prisons avaient été fermées, les barrières levées et les chaines brisées. Personne ne pouvant s'opposer à l'illusion du _Mugen Tsukuyomi_ , les prisonniers n'avaient plus de raison d'être et les cellules avaient donc été fermées les unes après les autres.

Pourtant, les Geôles des Tréfonds étaient restés actives. Perdues au milieu des mers du Pays de l'Eau sur une île escarpée, la gigantesque prison se dressait tel un rempart face aux vagues et aux vents. Il n'y avait ni eau ni nourriture sur l'île, et quelques ossements d'oiseaux ou d'anciens prisonniers pourrissaient entre les rochers. Les arbres étaient morts depuis longtemps, les troncs les plus gros ayant adoptés une couleur d'un blanc éclatant, nettoyés par le sel et l'eau.

L'île était aux teintes grises-blanches et le soleil frappait d'une lumière blafarde sur chaque rocher et chaque mur des Geôles des Tréfonds. Un paysage de mort et de désolation.

Madara Uchiwa était le dirigeant des Terres Mouillées. Son Royaume s'étendait depuis ce qui avait autrefois été le pays de l'Eau jusqu'au Pays de la Pluie, occupant au passage la moitié inférieure de l'ancien Pays du Feu, la Pays de l'Océan, celui de la Rivière ainsi que celui du Thé.

Sa puissance était réputée pour être la plus grande parmi les Seigneurs de Guerre. Ramené à la vie grâce aux pouvoirs du Rinnegan du Juubi avant que ce dernier ne soit scellé sur la Lune, il était le doyen des Trois Héros Uchiwa du plan Œil de Lune et son apparence était celle d'un vieil homme de soixante ans, bien que resplendissant de pouvoir.

Solitaire, il avait fait construire un palais sur l'ancien village de Kiri, à l'écart du continent où certains de ses sujets lui obéissaient au doigt et à l'œil. Il dirigeait tout depuis sa demeure et ne sortait qu'en de très rares occasions. Son Royaume était le moins avancé parmi les trois, vieux et fatigué, mais contrairement à ses confrères, il avait laissé de nombreuses libertés à ses sujets pour qu'ils puissent gérer d'eux-mêmes leur existence. Le Maître des Terres Mouillées n'avait simplement pas envie de s'occuper de chaque détail de son personnel. Son territoire était le plus peuplé, mais il possédait une avancée politique et économique dérisoire par rapport à ceux des deux autres Royaumes. Néanmoins, tout le monde y vivait sans mal, pas riches mais pas pauvres non plus. Une certaine forme de liberté avait occupé le peuple des Terres Mouillées, bien que l'obéissance à leur souverain demeurait implacable dans leurs esprits.

Madara, d'ordinaire, ne sortait jamais de son palais. Cependant, il lui arrivait de faire des exceptions, et ainsi chaque année, toujours à la même date, il se rendait aux Geôles des Tréfonds.

Aucun gardien n'habitait sur l'île de mort, nul ne pouvant survivre assez longtemps sous un climat aussi aride. Une énorme porte était la seule voie d'accès pour entrer à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Le sol lui-même était scellé de sorte qu'on ne puisse y accéder par voie souterraine, et une barrière d'énergie entourait les murs et le ciel au dessus de l'infrastructure.

D'une démarche impériale, le doyen des Seigneurs de Guerre arriva au devant de la porte blindée qui ouvrait l'intérieur. Il concentra son chakra et le fit circuler dans un labyrinthe de canaux, lui imposant le rythme et le chemin qu'il devait prendre. Après quelques minutes, la porte se débloqua et s'ouvrit en son centre, dévoilant l'entrée d'une cour déserte.

Sans broncher, Madara avança vers la droite pour traverser la cour et arriva devant un mur de roche, entre deux portes en bois. Il posa sa main sur la paroi et une porte se matérialisa avant de s'ouvrir dans ce qui était autrefois une cloison de pierre. Sans un mot, l'Uchiwa poursuivit son avancé et arriva face à une porte où trois trous se présentaient sur sa façade. Il présenta son œil droit devant le premier trou, puis fit apparaitre le Mangekyou Sharingan. Quand son Dôjutsu s'activa, une brève lumière éclaira la pièce.

Il continua et se présenta devant le second trou pour y poser sa main, qui s'illumina elle aussi. Finalement, il s'approcha du troisième et expectora une faible flamme qui brûla d'une lumière bleue claire.

Dans un bruit sourd, la porte d'acier se déroba pour laisser la voie libre au Seigneur de Guerre.

L'obscurité régnait dans la pièce, comme coupée du monde extérieur. Seule une lumière de couleur améthyste éclairait les murs de roche noire. La salle en elle-même ne devait pas faire plus de trois mètres de large pour quatre de long.

Des chaînes reliaient les huit coins de la chambre à un bloc de glace qui lévitait à quelques mètres du sol, suspendu par les liens d'acier. Prisonnier à l'intérieur du cristal transparent reposait un corps aux yeux clos. Le chakra améthyste suintait depuis la silhouette et s'écoulait le long des chaînes. De multiples runes étaient inscrites sur la surface gelée ainsi que sur la peau même de la personne endormie, totalement nue. Une longue tignasse blonde faisait figure d'auréole à l'homme grâce au froid qui figeait chacune de ses longues mèches. Son visage était à la fois fin et sauvage. Des muscles parfaitement proportionnés se dessinaient sur tout son corps. Sa peau était légèrement halée, comme si son propriétaire n'avait jamais été prisonnier ici.

Enfermé à l'intérieur du cristal, l'homme ne devait pas dépasser les vingt ans.

Madara avança d'un pas, prenant soin d'éviter au passage l'énergie qui filtrait autour du bloc de glace. Il leva le bras et posa calmement ses cinq doigts, tous tendus, sur la surface gelée. Un léger rictus étira ses lèvres, comme s'il vivait un moment bienheureux.

"Bien le bonjour, Naruto Uzumaki" souffla d'une voix polaire le Seigneur de Guerre.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 Sabaku no Gaara

Il n'y avait pas eu un jour sans qu'Akujo ne songe au problème Naruto Uzumaki.

Elle n'avait pas su comment débuter ses recherches au début. Elle avait donc réfléchi à l'ensemble des possibilités qui s'offraient à elle, désireuse de s'aventurer sur toutes les pistes envisageables et de n'écarter aucune option. Elle avait parlé avec sa demi-sœur, Mayu Uchiwa, des mystères qui entouraient la personne de l'hôte du Kyuubi, mais cette dernière s'était vue beaucoup moins passionnée qu'elle sur le sujet. Quand elle lui avait raconté la réaction de leur père, elle avait même refusé d'en entendre à nouveau parler, ne désirant pas s'impliquer dans les plans tordus qui cogitaient à l'intérieur de l'esprit de la Princesse de Sang. Elle lui avait finalement conseillé d'abandonner ses réflexions sur cet ennemi inconnu, donc forcément pitoyable, mais n'avait su la convaincre.

Un soir, elle en avait également discuté très brièvement avec Itachi, le plus âgé des garçons Uchiwa. Le jeune homme n'avait pas vraiment réagi, semblant peu intéressé également, et l'avait abandonné sur place après une remarque énigmatique…

" Ne joue pas avec le feu, Akujo _…_ " avait-il dit mystérieusement, croisant de son œil gauche le regard de son ainé, l'autre étant dissimulé derrière une de ses mèches sombres.

Akujo n'arrivait pas à s'enlever de la tête le nom du jinchuriki oublié. Elle le tournait et le retournait dans tous les sens, comme si une fois qu'elle aurait trouvé la solution, elle serait enfin pleine et satisfaite. Jamais une question ne l'avait taraudée à ce point. D'ailleurs, jamais une question n'était restée à ce point sans réponse.

Elle avait en premier lieu tenu à voyager jusqu'aux territoires des autres Seigneurs de Guerre. Elle avait donc entrepris une _ballade de routine_ , comme elle l'avait si bien décrit à son père, puis était partie rejoindre les Terres Mouillées, et plus précisément la capitale où avait été construit le palais du Seigneur de Guerre Madara Uchiwa.

La rencontre avait été brève et inutile, comme elle l'avait d'ailleurs escompté. Madara avait refusé toute discussion sur le sujet, comme son père, mais n'avait pour sa part pas laissé transparaitre la moindre émotion à l'entente du nom perdu. Néanmoins, elle avait deviné que le maître des Terres Mouillées gardait secret de nombreuses informations à ce sujet.

Le doyen des Seigneurs de Guerre l'avait ensuite congédié avec toute la délicatesse qu'il pouvait montrer, et l'avait laissé libre de vaquer sur son territoire comme bon lui semblait.

Akujo n'appréciait pas particulièrement Madara, mais elle devait avouer que son indifférence ennuyante avait du bon parfois. Le vieil Uchiwa se fichait de ce qu'elle faisait tant qu'elle le laissait tranquille, et n'avait donc vu aucun problème à ce qu'elle consulte sa bibliothèque personnelle.

En quelques semaines, elle avait pu trouver quelques écrits qui abordaient depuis une autre approche le sujet qui l'intéressait. Rien qui ne parlait directement de Naruto Uzumaki bien sûr, mais elle avait tout de même trouvé certaines informations utiles.

Apparemment, Madara avait autrefois eu un rival, un certain Hashirama Senju qui avait été le premier Hokage du Pays du Feu. Outre les passages purement politiques sur la création de Konoha, elle avait tout de suite repéré un point qui avait accaparé son attention au plus haut degré. Sa femme, descendante d'un clan célèbre à l'époque, avait été une certaine Mito Uzumaki, originaire du Pays des Tourbillons qui avait été rayé de la carte. Si l'information avait apporté un véritable bond d'adrénaline à la jeune femme, elle avait cependant rapidement déchanté.

Le clan Uzumaki avait été exterminé durant les Grandes Guerres qui avaient précédé l'ère de la Paix Éternelle, et il n'en restait donc aucun survivant aux dernières nouvelles. Elle n'avait donc pas la moindre chance si elle devait commencer par là.

Puis, elle avait trouvé d'autres informations encore plus intéressantes qui soulignaient l'apparition de Kyuubi dans le village de Konoha en fouinant dans la suite du dossier. Apparemment, le monstre avait rapidement été maitrisé avant d'être scellé en Naruto Uzumaki par le Hokage de cette époque, Minato Namikaze. Cependant, là encore, elle n'avait pu trouver d'autres pistes, si ce n'était l'année de naissance de l'hôte du Kyuubi. S'il n'avait pas été sacrifié pour le Juubi, il aurait dû avoir approximativement l'âge de son père.

Peut-être son père l'avait-il connu personnellement… bien que rien d'autre que leurs âges proches ne le suggérait, ainsi que le fait qu'ils aient vécu leur enfance au même endroit. Elle savait que son père avait brillé durant ses études au Pays du Feu. Itachi avait éliminé les traîtres qui avaient voulu ternir l'honneur des Uchiwa en obéissant à l'autorité du clan Senju et de ses alliés, et avait laissé pour seul survivant son petit frère. Ce dernier avait poursuivi son parcours dans les écoles shinobis de Konoha, puis avait déserté la feuille au tout début de son adolescence, en quête de la force et de la liberté que lui interdisait son village.

Elle avait tenté de fouiller un peu plus encore, particulièrement dans tout se qui se rattachait à Konoha, mais elle n'avait rien pu trouver qui se rapportait à Naruto Uzumaki. Il avait été un étudiant à Konoha, mais il n'était même pas précisé s'il y avait été ninja.

Au fond, peut-être que sa sœur avait raison. Peut-être que Naruto Uzumaki n'avait été qu'un être à l'existence pitoyable qui ne méritait même pas d'être connu dans l'Histoire.

Il y avait également eu un fait étrange durant son séjour sur les Terres Mouillées. Madara Uchiwa, qui d'ordinaire ne quittait jamais sa demeure, avait disparu pendant près de deux jours entiers pour revenir comme si de rien n'était. Personne n'avait trouvé cela anormal que le doyen des Seigneurs de Guerre abandonne son palais sans prévenir quelqu'un, mais apparemment, cela se répétait chaque année d'après ce qu'avait pu entendre la Princesse de Sang. De toutes manières, elle savait qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien du vieil homme si elle lui demandait. Et si ce dernier ne voulait pas faire savoir où il était allé, il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'elle puisse le découvrir.

****** L'Empreinte de l'Illusion ******

Une semaine déjà que l'homme attendait sans bouger. Il secoua la tête.

Non, bien plus en fait. Près de vingt années qu'il patientait. Vingt longues années pour échafauder et préparer un plan, restant dans l'ombre à attendre son heure. Vingt années durant lesquelles l'illusion du _Mugen Tsukuyomi_ avait asservi le monde, procurant à chaque instant un peu plus de pouvoir aux Seigneurs de Guerre.

Vingt années… plus de la moitié de sa vie.

Immobile, le ninja observait les Geôles des Tréfonds depuis le ciel, porté par ce qui semblait être un nuage de sable. Madara avait quitté l'île sans le remarquer… sans remarquer l'œil qui le suivait.

Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il était venu ici ces dernières années, retenant l'envie irrépressible qui lui dictait de détruire l'île dans son intégralité. Il avait observé le doyen des Seigneurs de Guerre tellement de fois dans l'ombre, le suivant sans que ce dernier ne le remarque…

Après tout, pourquoi ferait-il attention ? N'avait-il pas le monde entier à ses pieds, parfaitement fidèle à lui ?

Le nuage de sable descendit pour atteindre le niveau du sol sans pour autant disparaitre, le faisant léviter à quelques centimètres au-dessus des roches grises, seules occupantes de l'île macabre. La raison était simple.

La moitié inférieure de son corps était inexistante. Ses deux jambes s'arrêtaient au niveau du haut de ses cuisses et un short noir assez court dissimulait les moignons sous ses plis. Son regard émeraude était froid comme la glace, impassible, mais tout sur son visage reflétait un fragile espoir.

Quelques rides ornaient ses traits, preuve que l'homme allait dans la quarantaine. Ses cheveux roux étaient longs et désordonnés, cascadant jusqu'au milieu de son dos dans une confusion totale. Comme si l'homme n'avait que faire de son apparence, uniquement focalisé sur ses pensées. Sur son front, le tatouage amour était gravé à l'encre écarlate.

Le nuage de sable le fit léviter jusqu'à l'apporter devant la porte de garde, seule entrée de la prison destinée à un seul et unique détenu. Il fit jaillir un parchemin et l'enroula autour de sa main droite. Un chakra qui n'était pas le sien filtra au travers du sceau, puis il le manipula de sorte à reproduire parfaitement les mouvements et les flux qu'il avait vu faire à maintes et maintes reprises.

Après quelques minutes, la porte s'ouvrit pour le laisser entrer. Une fois à l'intérieur, cette dernière se referma d'elle-même et disparut, semblant se fondre dans le mur.

Le deuxième obstacle était plus dur que le premier, puisqu'il s'agissait d'une énigme pour savoir où se situait la porte qui le mènerait à celui qu'il cherchait. En effet, la pièce où était prisonnier le détenu des Geôles des Tréfonds était mobile dans le temps et son entrée ne pouvait être trouvée par une simple observation. Néanmoins, le shinobi savait où chercher.

Voilà plus de dix ans déjà qu'il espionnait Madara, et il l'avait observé sans interruption grâce à son troisième œil pour pouvoir deviner où se situait la porte dérobée.

Elle bougeait en fait au même rythme que les phases de la lune. Tout droit quand elle était pleine, sur le mur gauche quand elle était dans son premier quartier, sur le mur droit quand elle était dans son dernier quartier.

Une des raisons pour laquelle il avait dû attendre quelques jours avant de venir, la porte ne pouvant être ouverte que durant quatre phases particulières de la lune.

Aujourd'hui, c'était la nouvelle lune…

Silencieux, le ninja fit pivoter le nuage de sable qui le transportait et retourna sur ses propres pas, à l'endroit même où il venait d'entrer et où désormais, seul se tenait un mur de pierre.

Il tendit sa main toujours ornée du parchemin et une porte apparut devant lui avant de s'ouvrir sur un couloir que seule l'obscurité habitait. Sans hésitation, il pénétra à l'intérieur, laissant l'entrée se refermer derrière lui.

Jusque là, tout allait bien.

L'homme aux cheveux roux avança à un rythme lent dans l'obscurité, faisant léviter son nuage de sable dans la direction qu'il voulait. Après quelques couloirs, il arriva devant une porte où trois trous se présentaient. Il déglutit. La phase la plus délicate arrivait…

D'une main, il ouvrit sa veste et saisit de l'autre un bocal où reposait un œil plongé dans du formol. La pupille du Mangekyou Sharingan brillait d'une faible lumière à l'intérieur du récipient.

Il approcha le pot et le présenta devant la première ouverture. À son grand soulagement, la porte réagit et une lumière jaune éclaira le couloir où il se trouvait.

Puis, il posa sa main toujours enveloppée du sceau dans la deuxième ouverture, qui réagit elle aussi dans un bref éclat. Finalement, il invoqua depuis un parchemin une minuscule boule de feu incandescente à la couleur bleue claire.

Sous son regard adouci, la porte s'ouvrit pour le laisser entrer dans une salle plongée dans l'obscurité.

L'homme leva les yeux sur l'être qui reposait nu et endormi à l'intérieur du bloc de glace, tenu prisonnier par des chaînes et enveloppé de multiples sceaux. Une larme silencieuse roula le long de sa joue à sa vue. Son esprit encore focalisé sur ce qu'il devait faire, il essuya d'un revers de la main la perle salée et laissa le sable le déposer au sol.

Maintenant, il allait devoir improviser…

Son sable jaillit pour plonger la pièce sous une mer arénacée. Instantanément, la silhouette de l'homme fut engloutie par l'océan de poussière, ce dernier conservant son regard implacable.

****** L'Empreinte de l'Illusion ******

Kakashi observait d'un regard neutre la pièce où il était. Son seul œil visible ne reflétait qu'ennuie et paresse, l'autre partie de son visage restant dissimulée derrière le masque noir qui lui couvrait la peau. Les rides avaient gagné ses traits, mais il gardait la forme et son physique était encore svelte et musclé. Ses cheveux blancs n'étaient désormais plus un simple effet de style, ayant poussés de quelques centimètres à peine depuis le succès du plan de l'Œil de Lune. Dans la poche de sa veste de jônin, toujours la même, reposait l'un des derniers exemplaires des Icha Icha Tactics, les pages jaunies et la couverture usée par le temps.

Le Ninja Copieur n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, forcé de servir Obito Uchiwa contre son gré depuis vingt ans. Son Sharingan lui avait été retiré et désormais, un œil de verre remplaçait son globe oculaire. À la surprise des Seigneurs de Guerre, il n'avait pas été victime du Genjutsu et avait conservé son indépendance, cela étant probablement dû à sa familiarisation avec la pupille du clan de l'éventail. Après une brève tentative de révolte qui s'était soldée par un cuisant échec, il avait rendu les armes et avait servi son ancien coéquipier.

Comme il l'avait rêvé, Obito Uchiwa avait pu faire revivre le corps de Rin grâce au Rinnegan du Juubi, puis avait fait d'elle sa femme sous l'illusion. Kakashi avait bien remarqué que le Seigneur de Guerre éprouvait un véritable amour pour sa coéquipière, qu'elle lui rendait un peu plus chaque jour passé sous le Genjutsu. Tenant le rôle de garde du corps pour le héros de l'Œil de Lune, l'accompagnant dans tous ses déplacements, il devait avouer qu'Obito n'avait pas eu la carrure d'un dictateur pour lui.

Bien sûr, il devait obéir au moindre de ses ordres, mais ces derniers se révélaient rares. Rin, bien qu'envoutée, avait gardé son caractère indulgent et bienveillant, adoucissant l'humeur de son époux.

Le Ninja Copieur savait également que le Royaume des Terres Supérieures que dirigeait Obito était le plus prospère de tous. Son territoire s'étendait du Pays de la Foudre jusqu'au Pays des Rizières, englobant le Pays de la Cascade et celui de la Neige, et comprenait également la moitié supérieure du Pays du Feu. Son économie était florissante et son commerce rayonnant. Les gens y avaient également gardé une certaine forme d'autonomie, libres de choisir leurs femmes ou d'avoir des enfants, alors qu'il savait que ces deux points étaient contrôlés dans les autres Royaumes.

Le Seigneur de Guerre avait soigné son visage et effacé les cicatrices qui le marquaient après sa victoire vingt ans plus tôt. Son apparence était celle d'un véritable héritier du clan de l'éventail, les cheveux coupés courts et l'allure resplendissante. Bien que dépassant la cinquantaine, l'Uchiwa avait gardé une touche de jeunesse dans ses traits.

Parfois, Kakashi pensait que la situation était peut-être mieux ainsi. Rin était heureuse et en vie. Les gens n'avaient plus peur des guerres ou des menaces qui pouvaient survenir, éradiquées avant même de naître par les Seigneurs de Guerre.

Pourtant, son ancienne vie lui manquait. Il regrettait le temps où il pouvait aller librement à travers le continent, où il n'était pas obligé d'arriver toujours à l'heure sans en craindre les conséquences. Il regrettait le temps où il pouvait approvisionner chaque mois sa collection des Icha Icha Tactics. Ici, il n'avait plus besoin de réfléchir, entrainé dans un rythme morne et quotidien.

Il soupira légèrement sous l'œil d'Obito qui, plus loin, l'observait en sirotant un verre d'alcool fort.

Rin vint rejoindre le Seigneur de Guerre et encercla de ses bras minces le dos du maître des Terres Supérieures. Remarquant Kakashi un peu plus bas, elle lui adressa un tendre sourire et disparut, entrainant Obito dans une autre pièce.

Le Ninja Copieur n'avait pas bronché. Dans un geste lent, il saisit le livre dans sa poche et commença à lire la première page. Il n'avait même pas besoin de poser les yeux sur les mots pour pouvoir poursuivre sa lecture, récitant presque par cœur chaque ligne qu'il avait ressassée un nombre incalculable de fois.

Il sursauta presque sur place en voyant jaillir Obito de sa chambre avec une telle précipitation qu'il en avait oublié de mettre une chemise. Dans son regard où brillait le Mangekyou Sharingan, Kakashi y décela la couleur de la peur mêlée à de l'appréhension et… une émotion indéfinissable qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

****** L'Empreinte de l'Illusion ******

Itachi et Izuna Uchiwa s'affrontaient dans un combat en un contre un dans la cour du palais de leur père, Sasuke Uchiwa. Izuna avait déjà dévoilé son Mangekyou Sharingan et l'armure de Susanoo l'entourait, la technique faisant apparaître pour le jeune héritier le buste d'un être humain à la large cage thoracique. Devant lui, Itachi esquivait quelques attaques rapides de son adversaire et répondait par un feu aussi noir que la nuit, les flammes d'Amaterasu qui naissaient sous son propre Mangekyou Sharingan dévorant à grande vitesse la protection de son demi-frère. Contrairement à son opposant, seul son œil gauche était visible, l'autre restant dissimulé sous une mèche de ses cheveux.

Assise sur un banc légèrement à l'écart, un énorme ours en peluche entre les bras, Mayu Uchiwa observait distraitement ses deux demi-frères livrer bataille. Sa chevelure noire descendait au niveau de ses épaules à l'exception de deux mèches qui cascadaient jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Son visage encore un peu rondouillard était négligemment posé sur la tête de son teddy-bear et ses yeux émettaient un faible éclat sombre, recouverts par une couche d'un blanc translucide.

Parmi ses demi-frères, Itachi était son favori et son préféré. Pas qu'elle n'aimait pas Izuna, mais Itachi avait toujours eu quelque chose en plus. Elle avait plus de facilité à lui parler. Elle se sentait bien en sa présence. Et il avait simplement beaucoup plus de classe qu'Izuna.

Son visage était bien sûr d'une beauté rare, mais une chaleur réconfortante brillait également au fond de son regard, et il était bien le seul dans le clan de l'éventail à dégager ce sentiment. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il avait toujours été le préféré de leur père.

Là où la chevelure d'Izuna était d'un noir uni, coupée court, deux mèches d'un rose foncé au milieu de ses cheveux sombres donnaient une allure à part à Itachi. La coiffure naturelle aux deux couleurs de l'ainé lui accordait également un air plus abordable, plus relaxant.

 **"Katon, Ryuuka no jutsu !"** _[Élément de Feu, le souffle du dragon]_ ,Annonça Izuna en expectorant une très large flamme orange à travers les brèches de son Susanoo, affaibli par le feu noir.

L'attaque engloba la totalité de la surface de combat, son champ d'action s'étalant sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Une partie fut annihilée par les flammes noires, mais la déflagration continua de se propager en ligne droite.

D'un geste, Itachi s'enfonça sous terre avec une technique Dôton pour esquiver, laissant le feu le dépasser.

Mayu observa d'un regard morne l'attaque Katon qui fusait dans sa direction. Elle se leva lentement sans pour autant lâcher son teddy-bear et commença une rotation sur elle-même.

 **"Kaiten !"** Articula-t-elle simplement d'une voix désabusée, ennuyée.

Un tourbillon de chakra l'entoura et rejeta les flammes autour d'elle. Elle stoppa sa rotation après quelques secondes et se replaça tranquillement sur la seule partie du banc derrière elle qui avait été épargnée par les flammes. Plus loin, Itachi venait de jaillir de sous terre pour commencer un duel en Taijutsu avec son jeune demi-frère.

Elle soupira, reprenant son regard lassé.

D'après son père, personne encore n'avait déjà concilié les gênes Hyuuga et Uchiwa ensemble, et il avait trouvé bon d'essayer. Il avait même avoué avoir été fier du résultat, mais que cela n'était pas une raison pour que sa fille se relâche.

Mayu reposa la tête sur son ours en peluche et commença distraitement à faire glisser ses doigts dans la fourrure synthétique.

De toute manière, tous les gènes étaient insignifiants face à ceux des Uchiwa, et ceux des Hyuuga ne faisaient pas exception. Mayu n'avait jamais connu sa mère et n'avait jamais eu envie de la rencontrer. Elle ne pouvait ressentir que de la pitié pour ceux qui n'étaient pas pourvus comme elle du Sharingan, et sa mère n'échappait pas à la règle.

Le clan de l'éventail dominait le monde et personne ne pouvait s'opposer à lui. Les compétences de ses demi-frères et de sa demi-sœur étaient considérées comme normales au sein de leur famille, même si les deux sœurs se détachaient un peu du lot, alors qu'on les vénérait pour leur puissance sur toutes les Terres des Trois Royaumes.

Il était même difficile d'imaginer que des dizaines d'années plus tôt, les Uchiwa n'avaient pas été les maîtres. Cela semblait si irréalisable…

Soudain, un lien sembla se couper dans l'esprit de Mayu Uchiwa qui vacilla presque, les jambes chancelantes pour une raison qu'elle ignorait. Sur le champ de bataille, ses deux demi-frères s'écroulèrent en même temps qu'elle, comme si quelque chose venait de se briser au plus profond de leur être. Ils se relevèrent après quelques secondes, chacun d'entre eux cherchant à déterminer si son adversaire venait de faire appel à un quelconque Genjutsu. Mais de toute évidence, cela n'avait pas été le cas.

Après une minute de silence, les deux garçons héritiers du Sharingan se rapprochèrent de leur jeune demi-sœur en constatant qu'elle aussi avait été victime de cet étrange vertige. Tous les trois affichaient un regard perdu, désemparé, comme si on venait de leur ôter un bien important. Mais ils ne savaient pas quoi.

Sous leurs yeux ébahis, leur père se matérialisa alors devant eux, le visage tendu comme aucun d'entre eux ne le connaissait. Sur son dos était présent un habit qu'il ne mettait normalement que lors des réunions exceptionnelles avec les deux autres Seigneurs de Guerre. Un vêtement qui imposait la puissance, l'autorité et le respect.

Tout le peuple se prosternait devant ce vêtement, symbole de pouvoir.

Un manteau noir parsemé de larges nuages rouges.

"Restez ici et ne quittez pas le palais !" Ordonna d'une voix encore plus froide qu'à l'accoutumée Sasuke Uchiwa à l'attention de ses trois enfants. "Essayez de contacter votre demi-sœur qui n'est pas là, mais surtout, ne sortez pas d'ici !"

Sans un mot de plus, il s'évanouit dans une nuée de corbeaux, sa présence disparaissant totalement des sens des trois héritiers du Sharingan. Soit il venait de se téléporter à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres d'ici, chose impossible en un laps de temps aussi court, soit il cherchait volontairement à camoufler sa présence. Et cela, ils n'avaient jamais vu leur père agir de la sorte. Puisqu'aucun danger n'était présent à l'extérieur, les Seigneurs de Guerre déployaient toujours une puissante énergie lorsqu'ils se déplaçaient, et ce afin d'avertir le peuple inférieur et l'informer qu'il devait s'agenouiller en les voyant.

Et il n'y avait aucun danger au dehors… non ?

****** L'Empreinte de l'Illusion ******

Madara s'était instantanément précipité en direction des Geôles des Tréfonds, abandonnant toutes les activités qui l'occupaient. Une ligne de feu s'était tracée dans son sillage. Sous chacun de ses pas, l'herbe s'était immédiatement vue réduite en cendres incandescentes. Quand il avait commencé à bondir entre les îles du Pays de l'Eau, éradiquant tous les obstacles qui lui barraient la route dans un océan de flammes, un nuage de vapeur avait succédé à son passage.

Une colère sourde et grave déformait les traits de son visage.

Le Mangekyou Sharingan apparut dans la pupille du Seigneur de Guerre et carbonisa en un instant un rocher qui l'empêchait de foncer en ligne droite. Il s'agenouilla en apercevant son objectif et bondit en un éclair pour atterrir sur l'île où se dressaient les Geôles des Tréfonds. La carapace du Susanoo se matérialisa autour de lui pour amortir son impact avec le sol.

Ses yeux flamboyaient des pires sentiments qui pouvaient exister.

Il arriva sur la grande porte d'entrée de la prison en une fraction de seconde et la découpa proprement en deux avec un coup d'épée de Susanoo. La rage lui brûlait les entrailles. Il entra à l'intérieur de la cour et dû se calmer quelques secondes pour réfléchir à où se trouvaient la salle du détenu.

Il se retourna et franchit la faible distance, revenant sur ces pas. Il se plaça devant le mur de pierre qui avait remplacé la brèche qu'il avait ouverte en détruisant la porte. Il tâta la paroi pour faire apparaître l'entrée qu'il cherchait et la brûla en un éclair pour se précipiter à l'intérieur des couloirs.

Toujours en pleine course, il déploya à nouveau Susanoo pour faire voler en éclat la dernière porte qui s'opposait à son but, la carbonisant illico.

Le feu bouillonnant autour de lui, il pénétra dans la chambre noire. Les chaînes qui pendaient depuis les huit coins de la pièce étaient brisées, étendues au sol. La salle était elle-même totalement vide.

Ses traits se tordirent dans un rictus démoniaque et la température augmenta drastiquement dans la pièce avant que tout n'explose. En un instant, les Geôles des Tréfonds volèrent en éclats, ne laissant derrière elles qu'un immense cratère au milieu duquel se tenait Madara Uchiwa, haletant. L'île toute entière avait été balayée.

Une silhouette atterrit depuis le ciel pour se positionner aux côtés du doyen des Seigneurs de Guerre, craignant de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé.

" **Il a disparu !"** Hurla d'une voix cinglante Madara en frappant l'air du poing.

Au loin, une déflagration scinda la mer en deux. Dans le ciel, la fine couche nuageuse s'éloignait en cercles concentriques, l'épicentre à la verticale même du lieu où se tenait le maitre des Terres Mouillées.

Obito Uchiwa s'était douté de la situation bien sûr, mais il n'avait pu empêcher le rictus de rage d'envahir ses traits. Paré de son ancien manteau d'Akatsuki, il observait silencieusement le sol de roche brisée, tentant d'y trouver un quelconque indice. Mais il ne restait qu'un immense champ de poussière…

"Comment ?" Interrogea d'une voix courroucée une troisième personne en se matérialisant aux côtés des deux Seigneurs de Guerre, le Mangekyou Sharingan Éternel brûlant au fond de ses prunelles.

Sasuke Uchiwa transpirait de colère, mais ce n'était rien face à la rage qui animait Madara. Son regard était taillé dans le marbre, rouge écarlate.

Le maître des Terres d'Ouest se plaça à droite d'Obito, observant du coin de l'œil les ruines fumantes qui retombaient sur le sol. Lui aussi arborait son manteau noir bordé de nuages rouges, preuve de la gravité de la situation. Seul Madara n'affichait qu'un vêtement ample et d'une couleur unie vert sombre, carbonisé par endroit. De toute évidence, le dirigeant de Kiri s'était précipité à la seconde même où il avait senti le problème.

Le doyen Uchiwa haleta quelques secondes encore, laissant la colère et l'adrénaline diminuer dans son esprit. Sa respiration se fit plus calme et régulière et son rythme cardiaque revint à la normale. Seuls demeuraient ses yeux injectés de sang, exsudant de haine.

"Il a eu un complice", articula Madara. "Il était impossible pour lui de sortir seul… "

Il se tut quelques secondes et fronça les sourcils, méditatif.

"Il y a quelqu'un qui n'a pas été victime du _Mugen Tsukuyomi_ … Quelqu'un d'assez puissant pour entrer dans les Geôles des Tréfonds et en sortir".

"Hatake Kakashi était avec moi", indiqua platement Obito qui savait que le Ninja Copieur pouvait représenter un suspect de premier choix.

"Quelqu'un qui est passé à travers les mailles du filet depuis vingt ans dans ce cas", avança d'un ton neutre le plus jeune des Seigneurs de Guerre.

Il garda le silence puis reprit la parole d'une voix beaucoup plus grave.

"Qu'en est-il du Genjutsu ?"

Obito se contracta, sentant approcher un sujet tumultueux.

Madara prit son temps avant de répondre, réajustant sa tunique qui présentait de nombreuses brûlures. Il expira un instant et son Sharingan disparut de son regard, ses yeux redevenant d'un noir profond.

"Nous avons un certain délai avant que l'illusion ne commence à s'effriter", informa le doyen du clan Uchiwa. "J'avais déjà pris des précautions en récoltant l'énergie de Kyuubi, mais cela ne durera pas éternellement".

Il laissa un léger silence et répondit finalement à la question muette de ses deux confrères.

"Je dirai qu'il nous reste environ une ou deux années avant que l'énergie du Démon Renard ne vienne à manquer"…

…Et _donc que le Mugen Tsukuyomi ne s'évanouisse comme un rêve_ , complétèrent mentalement ses deux interlocuteurs.

Oui, c'était exactement ça… Comme un rêve.

****** L'Empreinte de l'Illusion ******

"Où est votre Seigneur ?" Interrogea Akujo Uchiwa d'une voix condescendante en arrivant devant les quartiers privés de Madara Uchiwa.

Mei Terumi arqua un sourcil devant l'héritière du clan de l'éventail. Elle coula un regard à son confère un peu plus loin qui s'occupaient d'un dossier à son bureau, dans la salle du Conseil des Terres Mouillées. Répondant d'un balancement de tête, l'ancien Yondaime Raikage A confirma la pensée de la dernière des Mizukages.

"Il est absent, maîtresse", articula d'une voix neutre la femme à la longue chevelure cuivrée.

Après la Guerre de l'Œil de Lune, A et Mei avaient été les deux seuls survivants parmi les Kages. Tsunade avait perdu la vie contre Madara et Oonoki n'avait pas tardé à la suivre contre le Juubi, se sacrifiant pour bloquer une bombe de chakra. Puis, Gaara avait été écrasé par une attaque du démon aux dix queues, et seule la partie inférieure de son corps avait pu être retrouvée après une déflagration du bijuu ultime.

Quand le _Mugen Tsukuyomi_ s'était abattu, les deux Kages à l'article de la mort avaient été soignés grâce au pouvoir du Juubi puis asservis aux ordres des Seigneurs de Guerre. Ils constituaient à eux deux la garde personnelle de Madara, bien que depuis l'avènement de la Paix Éternelle, aucune menace ne pesait sur le doyen Uchiwa. La majeure partie du temps, ils s'occupaient donc des affaires purement politiques, économiques et sociales des Terres Mouillées. La Salle du Conseil avait été aménagée pour leurs fonctions dans le palais du Seigneur de Guerre et Madara leur déléguait toutes les tâches que lui-même rechignait à faire. Et aujourd'hui comme depuis vingt ans, servitude et obéissance étaient les deux seuls concepts qui les reliaient à leur ancien ennemi.

Mei avait pris quelques rides sans pour autant perdre de sa beauté fatale d'antan. Ses cheveux auburn, exagérément long, lui cascadait jusqu'au bas du dos. Un haut moulant bleu pâle et une longue robe blanche lui couvraient le corps. Des collants noirs remontaient le long de ses jambes et son visage avait un charme mature. Des rumeurs couraient qu'elle était, ou avait été, une des nombreuses maîtresses de Madara.

A, contrairement à elle, avait beaucoup changé physiquement. Ses muscles avaient fondu, bien qu'il ait conservé une silhouette robuste et puissante, et ses tresses blondes avaient virées au blanc et lui touchaient désormais le milieu du dos. Des vêtements amples gris lui dissimulaient les bras et le corps, seuls ses mains et son cou dépassant de l'habit. Il paraissait beaucoup moins impressionnant qu'avant du fait de son manque de peau découverte.

Akujo garda son masque d'Uchiwa, parfaitement neutre, bien qu'une légère contrariété avait envahi ses pensées. Quelques heures plus tôt, prise de vertiges, elle avait perçu la présence de Madara s'éloigner mais n'avait pu dans sa condition déterminer sa destination. Pour la première fois, elle avait eu l'impression d'être dans un parfait état de faiblesse, et ce pour une raison inconnue. Ce moment de fatigue s'était depuis dissipé, et bien que ses interlocuteurs n'avaient rien remarqué, elle sentait que Madara avait des informations à ce sujet. Peut-être avait-il lui aussi ressenti ce… vide. Est-ce que cela n'avait touché que les Uchiwa ?

"Vous n'avez pas une idée de l'endroit où il se trouve ?" Interrogea la Princesse de Sang.

Elle coula un regard à la femme mature devant elle qui fit non de la tête. D'après les rumeurs, Mei Terumi était une grande ninja, de même que son confrère qui siégeait un peu plus loin, plongé dans un rapport. Akujo pouvait bien sûr sentir la puissance des deux gardes personnels de Madara, mais elle se demandait s'ils seraient de taille à vaincre un Uchiwa…

Elle balança la tête sur le côté, consciente de l'absurdité de ses pensées. Au mieux, ils pouvaient espérer tenir tête à sa plus jeune sœur Mayu Uchiwa du fait de son jeune âge, et encore… aujourd'hui, personne ne pouvait rivaliser avec un Uchiwa de sang pur dans la force de l'âge.

Néanmoins, elle devait admettre que l'aura qui entourait les deux anciens Kages n'était en rien comparable aux personnes non Uchiwa qu'elle avait pu croiser jusqu'à aujourd'hui. L'atmosphère qu'ils dégageaient transpirait de puissance et d'expérience. Ils étaient probablement parmi les plus puissants shinobis de l'Ancien Temps… d'anciens leadeurs de l'armée rebelle, certes, mais de puissants shinobis.

Silencieuse devant le regard ébène de l'héritière Uchiwa, Mei Terumi baissa les yeux, comme un reflexe qu'elle avait acquis en présence de son Seigneur. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit un dossier contenant plusieurs dizaines de feuilles dans la main de son interlocutrice et ne put empêcher la surprise d'envahir ses traits.

Son mouvement ne passa pas inaperçu à Akujo. Cette dernière analysa pendant une dizaine de secondes l'expression de la Mizukage, son regard oscillant entre le dossier qu'elle tenait et le visage de la garde du corps. Malgré elle, l'étonnement puis un début d'espoir naquis au coin de ses lèvres.

D'un geste lent, elle leva le document pour le placer devant les yeux de son interlocutrice et remarqua que plus loin, A aussi avait écarquillé les yeux en croisant le nom inscrit sur la page de couverture.

"Vous avez connu Uzumaki Naruto", fit-elle simplement.

Ce n'était pas une question. Devant le regard inquisiteur, Mei ne put qu'acquiescer.

"Que savez-vous sur lui ?"

Akujo arqua un sourcil en constatant qu'un mélange d'hésitation et de peur s'était emparé de la Mizukage. Perplexe, elle observa la chevelure auburn se hérisser, les doigts de l'ancienne dirigeante de Kiri tremblants. Normalement, sous l'influence de l'illusion, personne n'osait ne pas répondre à la Princesse de Sang.

"Mon… mon Seigneur nous a interdit d'en parler", souffla finalement la garde du corps en coulant un petit regard à son confrère qui avait lâché son dossier, pleinement concentré sur l'échange.

L'Uchiwa se mordit la lèvre. Alors comme son père, Madara également ne souhaitait pas divulguer la moindre information sur Uzumaki Naruto. Voilà qui était problématique…

Depuis vingt ans, le _Mugen Tsukuyomi_ avait asservi le monde et l'illusion produite par le Juubi avait eu trois effets majeurs.

Le premier était une obéissance et une soumission totale devant les Seigneurs de Guerre de la part de tous ceux qui n'appartenait pas à la lignée directe des Uchiwa et qui ne possédaient pas le Sharingan. Chacun de leurs dires était comme un ordre à l'encontre duquel ils ne pouvaient aller. Si un Seigneur de Guerre demandait à un de ses sujets de mourir sous ses yeux, la personne désignée prenait alors la première arme qui lui passait sous la main et la plongeait au plus profond de son cœur sans la moindre hésitation. Par défaut, elle pouvait même se mordre la langue si aucune arme n'était à sa portée. Sasuke avait étendu cette autorité à chacun de ses enfants et Akujo avait elle aussi le droit de vie et de mort sur qui elle voulait.

Plus subtil, le deuxième effet était que, même si un Seigneur de Guerre l'ordonnait, un non Uchiwa ne pouvait porter atteinte à un Uchiwa hors du cadre de l'entraînement. Par défaut, toute personne devait sacrifier sa vie, même en l'absence d'ordre, pour protéger celle d'un Uchiwa.

Le dernier effet était quant à lui purement esthétique. La pupille du Mangekyou Sharingan éclairait désormais la surface de la Lune dont la lumière émise avait légèrement virée au rouge. Ainsi, les soirs de ciel dégagé, tout le monde pouvait voir l'astre céleste qui les observait de sa pupille écarlate.

Suite à la première règle du _Mugen Tsukuyomi,_ des paradoxes pouvaient se générer lorsque deux Uchiwa ordonnaient une chose opposée à une même personne. D'expérience, Akujo savait que l'autorité d'un Seigneur de Guerre prévalait sur la sienne. Elle n'avait éprouvé cela qu'avec son père, mais elle se doutait qu'elle obtiendrait le même résultat en allant à l'encontre des ordres d'Obito ou de Madara Uchiwa. Même si ces ordres se résumaient à " mange ta soupe " et " ne mange pas ta soupe ".

Durant d'autres tests avec Itachi, elle avait également remarqué que c'était elle qui gagnait la plupart du temps à se faire obéir, mais ce n'était pas une généralité. Le fait qu'elle était plus puissante que son demi-frère jouait en sa faveur, mais dans de rares cas, il semblait que l'avis du sujet intervenait également. Quand elle avait ordonné la mort et Itachi la survie d'une même personne, cette dernière était en effet restée en vie.

La puissance de l'Uchiwa déterminait donc l'importance de l'autorité qu'il pouvait exercer. Et Madara était réputé pour être le premier en termes de pouvoir parmi les Seigneurs de Guerre.

C'était pour cela qu'elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que Mei reprenne la parole et lui réponde sur le sujet de Naruto Uzumaki.

"Il était un ninja de Konoha dans l'armée rebelle avec nous", murmura doucement la Mizukage. "Il a été le dernier jinchuriki…"

Bien que son visage laissait transparaître son étonnement à la soudaine prise de parole de la garde du corps, Akujo trouva vite moyen de se reprendre.

"La seule information dans les livres à son sujet est son statut d'hôte du Kyuubi", déclara la Uchiwa. "Est-ce parce qu'il était faible ? Ou parce qu'il s'est caché durant toute la guerre ?"

Un léger sourire étira très brièvement les lèvres de Mei Terumi. Pendant un instant, Akujo se surprit à déceler au fond du regard de son interlocutrice une émotion qu'elle n'avait jamais vue auparavant chez quelqu'un du Peuple Inférieur.

"Naruto Uzumaki n'était pas faible. Il a été notre espoir jusqu'au bout, alors que tout semblait déjà perdu", souffla tendrement l'ombre de l'eau. "Il est resté tout au long de la guerre sur le champ de bataille face aux Seigneurs de Guerre… Il était le seul à pouvoir leur tenir tête. Il était beaucoup plus fort que nous, les Kages".

Perplexe, Akujo l'invita à continuer. Qu'il ait été quelqu'un de plus fort qu'un Kage était une chose… elle-même savait qu'elle pourrait battre les deux gardes du corps de Madara, même si ils se mettaient tous les deux contre elle. Mais que quelqu'un ait pu tenir tête aux Seigneurs de Guerre… C'était tout simplement impensable.

Mei reprit la parole après un léger silence.

"Après presqu'un mois de conflit, Uzumaki Naruto était seul contre les Seigneurs de Guerre montés sur le Juubi. Il leur a tenu tête pendant trois jours et trois nuits avant de tomber", termina finalement la Mizukage.

****** L'Empreinte de l'Illusion ******

Il sentait son esprit perdre de sa léthargie pour une raison qui lui était inconnue. Son corps lui paraissait à la fois étranger et parfaitement à sa mesure. Ses pensées se mêlaient sans logique, repassant devant ses yeux clos avec un rythme saccadé. Des images défilaient, mais il était incapable de dire ce qu'elles représentaient. Il sentait le vent sur sa peau, et en même temps, une agréable chaleur. Son cerveau fonctionnait à plein régime. Sa perception de la réalité semblait à la fois si claire et si trouble. Le monde lui tendait les mains et en même temps, s'éloignait peu à peu de lui.

Il n'avait pas mal. Au contraire. Il se sentait parfaitement en forme, remonté par une incroyable énergie. Était-ce vraiment lui ?

Ses paupières papillonnèrent quelques instants. L'endroit était sombre et pourtant, le peu de lumière qui y régnait lui agressait les yeux. Son corps se mettait en mouvement comme s'il ne s'était jamais reposé. Ses muscles étaient relâchés, mais il les sentait battre sous chaque parcelle de sa peau, prêts à déplacer des montagnes.

Après quelques minutes, il ouvrit ses yeux d'un bleu azuré. Derrière sa nuque, il remarqua que ce qui lui avait paru être un oreiller était en fait une très longue chevelure blonde hérissée qui, debout, devait lui atteindre le bas du dos.

Sans esquisser le moindre geste, il écouta sa respiration, lente et régulière. Son souffle était chaud et sec. Sa peau hâlée… Comme dans ses souvenirs qui s'imbriquaient un à un dans son esprit.

Il esquissa un sursaut, sa mémoire le percutant à la manière d'un cheval en plein galop. D'un geste brusque, il prit appuie sur le sol dur pour se mettre en position assise. Malgré quelques vertiges qui se dissipèrent rapidement, il parvint à se lever, les jambes chancelantes.

Il porta sa main devant ses yeux, tentant de comprendre se qu'il se passait.

La Guerre entre l'Alliance et l'Akatsuki… la présence d'Obito… de Madara… l'apparition du Juubi… de Sasuke… Ses compagnons qui tombaient les uns après les autres… La mort de Tsunade... du Tsuchikage… de Neji… de Chôji… de Shikamaru… de ninjas sans noms à sa mémoire… la capture de Bee… la défaite de l'Alliance… Le pacte avec Kyuubi… Le dernier combat…

Et finalement le noir total. Plus rien à part les ténèbres.

Naruto porta sa main droite à son visage et caressa doucement ses joues. Les cicatrices de Kyuubi avaient disparu et sa peau était lisse, dénuée de la moindre imperfection. Sur son ventre nu, le sceau du démon s'était effacé, comme dans ses derniers souvenirs. Son esprit était celui d'un adulte, ses sens aiguisés au-delà des possibilités de l'être humain. Malgré l'absence presque totale de lumière, il voyait parfaitement chaque recoin de la pièce dans laquelle il était. Il sentait la vie des êtres l'entourant, percevant chacune de leur respiration sans la moindre difficulté grâce à l'énergie naturelle qui s'accumulait instinctivement en lui. Pourtant en mode ermite alors qu'il n'avait même pas songé à l'atteindre, aucun changement n'était venu perturber son apparence physique. Pas de cernes, pas de variation dans ses pupilles… Juste la puissance à l'état pure.

Alors que, au-dehors, il paraissait extrêmement paisible.

Quand il affina un peu sa perception, il remarqua un chakra à la fois familier et nouveau qui s'approchait de lui. Se retournant lentement, il observa de son regard azuré la poignée de porte s'ouvrir à quelques mètres plus loin. Le pan en bois s'écarta pour laisser entrer une silhouette dépourvue de jambes. Son chakra la transportait, manipulant le sable pour la faire léviter à un peu plus d'un mètre du sol.

Naruto observa longuement l'homme qui venait d'apparaître sans réagir. Ses très longs cheveux roux lui étaient familiers et, intérieurement, il savait déjà de qui il s'agissait. Mais il avait besoin de le confirmer… d'être sûr.

C'était bien le même regard émeraude. C'était bien le même visage, bien que plus vieux et plus marqué par le temps. C'était bien la même sensation. C'était bien la même aura qui l'entourait. Le même chakra...

L'homme fit léviter son nuage de sable pour se placer à quelques centimètres à peine de l'Uzumaki. D'un geste posé, le visage serein bien que brillant d'une nouvelle lumière, il approcha sa main pour caresser la joue du nouveau réveillé. Il souffla son nom dans un chuchotement, auquel Naruto répondit en murmurant le sien, de la même voix calme.

"Gaara…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 Réveil

"Tu n'as pas changé, Naruto", souffla d'une voix douce Gaara. "Sauf les cheveux et les cicatrices…"

L'Uzumaki ne répondit pas tout de suite, analysant chacune des lignes du visage du Kazekage. Les rides creusaient ses joues et son front. Ses traits étaient tirés dans une expression de fatigue qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Une longue chevelure rousse cascadait le long de son dos pour terminer sa course au creux de ses reins. Ses jambes avaient disparues et d'après le chakra qui parcourait son corps, la blessure n'était pas récente. Il fallait plusieurs années, voire dizaines d'années, pour qu'une telle blessure se cicatrise totalement.

Naruto bascula la tête. Son système de chakra fonctionnait normalement, preuve qu'il n'était pas victime d'une illusion. Et il sentait bien que celui qui lui faisait face était véritablement son ancien compagnon de fardeau… qu'il avait cru mort.

"…

Je ne comprends pas", murmura le blond en baissant les yeux, détachant son regard azuré des prunelles de l'ombre du vent. "Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?" Interrogea t-il en relevant la tête, un air perdu gravé sur son visage.

Le Kage soupira un instant et son nuage de sable pivota pour l'amener devant la porte par laquelle il était entré. Il savait que brusquer les choses n'était pas bon dans l'état où se trouvait son ancien compagnon de fardeau, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

"Habille toi et viens me rejoindre quand tu seras prêt", répondit-il simplement. "Je t'attendrai de l'autre côté".

Il sortit de la chambre sans un mot de plus, laissant le silence envahir la salle où se tenait Naruto. D'un regard, ce dernier remarqua que, en effet, il était totalement nu sous la couverture qu'il portait sur ses épaules. Du coin de l'œil, il nota la présence de vêtements pliés et rangés sur une chaise dans le coin de la pièce.

En s'habillant, il s'interrogea sur la situation dans laquelle il était. Sa possible mort effleura son esprit, mais il doutait que l'au-delà puisse ressembler à ce qui l'entourait. Grâce au chakra du mode Sennin, il pouvait parfaitement sentir qu'un peu plus loin au-dessus de lui s'étendait une forêt dans laquelle il repéra divers animaux comme des cerfs ou des oiseaux. Concentrant son attention, il remarqua que l'endroit où il se trouvait était à plusieurs mètres sous terre. Les parois du complexe souterrain étaient renforcées d'un sable mélangé à de la roche concassée, et seules quelques fines bouches d'aération permettaient à l'oxygène de circuler dans l'infrastructure qui s'étendait sur plusieurs centaines de mètres carrés. Une véritable citadelle sous la surface du sol… Et il ne percevait comme occupants personne d'autre que lui et Gaara.

Lentement, il noua l'attache de la cape que lui avait pris le Kazekage puis tendit les bras pour faire disparaitre les plis. Un sous-vêtement noir semblait lui servir de seconde peau, sa structure faite de mailles d'un tissu à la fois souple et résistant. Un débardeur blanc moulant reposait sur ses épaules, lui-même recouvert par un large manteau aux reflets bleus marines qui lui chatouillait le haut des cuisses. Un épais pantalon ocre, presque doré, lui arrivait jusqu'au bas des jambes. Des gants noirs percés aux extrémités des doigts lui couvraient les paumes et un bandeau sombre rabattait en arrière son épaisse crinière blonde. Une paire de lunettes de soleil totalement noire était également présente, mais il se contenta de la glisser dans une poche de son manteau.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais espérait que Gaara saurait répondre à ses multiples interrogations. D'une démarche féline et mesurée, Naruto sortit de la chambre pour atteindre ce qui semblait être une gigantesque coupole. Une lumière artificielle se diffusait à travers une sorte de labyrinthe de verre suspendu au plafond à plus de dix mètres de haut. La pièce circulaire, immense, devait bien faire plus de cinquante mètres de diamètre. En son centre, une source d'eau pure jaillissait dans un bassin de pierres polies. De nombreuses portes, autre que celle depuis laquelle il émergeait, étaient présentes sur la moitié de la surface des murs de la salle aménagée. D'un bref coup d'œil, il en dénombra une dizaine. Si la moitié du disque où on accédait aux portes était pavée, l'autre n'était recouverte que de sable chaud et sec. De toute évidence, c'était là un terrain d'entraînement pour le Kazekage, tandis que l'arrière était ses quartiers…

Le regard imperturbable, Sabaku no Gaara l'attendait, assis près de la fontaine qui trônait au cœur de la coupole. Il détourna son regard de l'eau qui s'écoulait lorsque Naruto arriva à ses côtés, le rejoignant sans un mot, et plongea ses yeux émeraude dans les prunelles océans. Il sourit tendrement.

"C'est un endroit magnifique", indiqua Naruto en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

"Je l'ai créé il y a longtemps", répondit d'une voix neutre le Kazekage en fixant attentivement son interlocuteur. "Il y a vingt ans à vrai dire… depuis la défaite de l'Alliance contre l'Akatsuki".

Contrairement à ce qu'avait escompté l'ombre du vent, Naruto réagit à peine à sa remarque, ne pouvant tout de même dissimuler l'étincelle de surprise et de réalisation. Le blond écarta les lèvres sans pour autant prononcer une quelconque parole, songeur. Un amalgame de nostalgie, de tristesse, de colère et de tendresse éclairait son regard céruléen.

"Je pensais bien que c'était quelque chose du genre", souffla simplement Naruto en promenant son regard sur le plafond lumineux. "Mais dire que vingt années se sont écoulées… tellement de temps…

C'est étonnant de voir que je n'ai pas vieilli", s'étonna presque l'ancien shinobi de la feuille qui allait sur ses quarante ans d'existence, alors qu'il n'en paraissait pas plus de la moitié.

"Madara et Obito ont scellé ton corps dans une prison d'espace temps", informa Gaara en glissant ses doigts le long d'une de ses rides qui partait de son arrête nasale jusqu'au milieu de sa joue. "Ils voulaient te garder pour l'éternité dans ton état…"

Il se tut quelques secondes et la curiosité éclaira un instant son regard de jade.

"Après la guerre, j'étais mutilé et trop faible pour tenter la moindre action contre l'Akatsuki… j'avais perdu mes jambes contre le Juubi et mon nom a été rayé de la liste des vivants. Le _Mugen Tsukuyomi_ s'est abattu sur le monde mais étrangement, je n'ai pas été une victime de l'illusion. J'ai établi une théorie à ce sujet d'ailleurs… du fait que j'étais un jinchuriki et que, par conséquent, grâce au résidu de chakra démoniaque qui est encore dans mon corps, l'illusion produite par un bijuu ne pouvait pas m'affecter. C'est assez tordu, mais je n'ai pas trouvé d'autres explications".

Naruto acquiesça, méditatif.

"J'avais prévu de tenter le tout pour le tout quand j'ai su que Madara avait soumis le monde avec l'aide de Sasuke et d'Obito… probablement un suicide désespéré maintenant que j'y pense, mais à l'époque, je n'avais plus le courage de réfléchir. J'observais de loin les Seigneurs de Guerre assujettir le monde, le partageant et le dominant sans scrupule. Même ma sœur et mon frère obéissaient sans rechigner… même la Mizukage et le Raikage, alors que chacun d'eux avait une puissance plus grande que la mienne. J'étais totalement impuissant", articula le roux d'une voix impénétrable, les poings serrés.

"Et puis, en filant Madara un jour, je l'ai vu se rendre dans un endroit reculé du pays de l'eau. Un endroit terrifiant, mais qui a redonné un but à mon existence".

Il leva les yeux, pénétrant de toute l'intensité de son regard l'âme de l'Uzumaki.

"Je t'ai vu", murmura le roux. "Prisonnier, enchainé, paralysé mais… tu étais encore vivant".

La curiosité et l'intérêt imprégnaient chacun des traits de l'ancien réceptacle de l'Ichibi. Depuis plus de quinze années, Gaara s'interrogeait sur le sujet qui l'avait maintenu en vie, ne comprenant pas comment un tel miracle avait pu se produire. Devant lui, il sentait que Naruto avait changé sans qu'il ne puisse l'expliquer. Les cicatrices de Kyuubi avaient disparues et le sceau qui maintenait prisonnier le démon s'était évanoui. Sa crinière, beaucoup plus imposante qu'auparavant, n'avait pu se développer dans le bloc de glace qui l'avait tenu prisonnier pendant près de deux décennies. Le chakra et la sensation qui l'entourait étaient également différents de son souvenir… son esprit semblait plus mature, plus posé. Comme si le jeune blond s'était métamorphosé…

Naruto baissa son regard océan, devinant les pensées qui tourmentaient l'esprit de son ancien compagnon de fardeau. Évidemment, le Kazekage n'était pas au courant des derniers événements qui avaient précédés la défaite de l'Alliance…

****** L'Empreinte de l'Illusion ******

Tout cela semblait si absurde pour Akujo Uchiwa… si insensé. Et pourtant, personne ne pouvait lui mentir sous l'influence du _Mugen Tsukuyomi_ , alors il n'y avait aucune chance pour que la Mizukage déchue ait pu essayer de la tromper.

Mais fallait-il vraiment croire qu'Uzumaki Naruto avait été le plus puissant pour s'opposer ainsi aux Seigneurs de Guerre ? Et bien que l'évidence semblait de mise, l'héritière du Sharingan ne pouvait que douter d'une telle vérité. Bien que se sachant large d'esprit –il le fallait bien pour oser faire des recherches sur un personnage de l'ère précédent la Paix Éternelle –, elle ne pouvait accepter ce fait. Son éducation, son mode de pensée, ses actes et son entourage… tout depuis sa plus tendre enfance avait placé la jeune femme sur un piédestal inaccessible. Aujourd'hui, elle était presque capable de rivaliser avec son père, qui était pourtant l'un des trois héros de l'Œil de Lune. Un Seigneur de Guerre parfait et intouchable… vraiment ?

Elle pivota sur sa chaise, faisant distraitement coulisser le crayon entre ses doigts dans la bibliothèque du souverain des Terres Mouillées. Cela faisait presque deux heures qu'elle avait quitté les Kages, et elle n'avait fait que s'asseoir et se balancer sur sa chaise, aucunement intéressée par l'amas de documents, de livres, de parchemins et de cartes qui s'amoncelaient devant elle. Elle avait besoin de mettre ses idées au clair, de déceler dans le labyrinthe de ses pensées le vrai du faux… le possible de l'impossible.

Rien n'indiquait que le jinchuriki du Kyuubi avait pu être un obstacle à l'avènement des Seigneurs de Guerre. Il n'était brièvement cité qu'en tant qu'élément de création du Juubi, et les rares informations à son sujet étaient soient anodines soient ne le désignaient pas directement. Bref, il constituait un véritable trou dans l'Histoire, témoin et acteur d'une période oubliée et révolue. Après la première révélation à son sujet, l'ombre de l'eau avait blêmi et était restée très évasive, comme si l'autorité de Madara s'était renforcée et l'avait empêché de continuer. Et elle doutait que quiconque ne puisse davantage la renseigner sur le personnage.

Si comme elle le pressentait des informations sur le jinchuriki de Konoha avaient été détruites et scellées par l'illusion, personne excepté les Seigneurs de Guerre ne pourrait la documenter davantage. Il n'y avait rien sur Naruto Uzumaki parce qu'il avait été rayé de l'Histoire et non parce qu'il en avait été un acteur insignifiant. Dans cette optique, les doyens Uchiwa refuseraient tous catégoriquement d'aborder le sujet puisque c'était eux-mêmes qui l'avaient banni.

Un autre problème, plus important encore que son incapacité à satisfaire sa curiosité, s'était alors imposé. Naruto Uzumaki était un sujet scellé par les Seigneurs de Guerre et par conséquent, il y avait là des informations qui fâchaient les maitres de ce monde. Quelque chose d'assez gros pour que son propre père refuse de lui en toucher un mot… elle frémissait rien que d'y penser.

Si elle continuait dans ses recherches, elle allait donc à l'encontre des doyens Uchiwa et par conséquent, se mettait le monde à dos. Une chose qui ne l'avait prise que sur un coup de tête avait aujourd'hui suffisamment d'ampleur pour qu'elle-même peine à réaliser dans quelle situation elle se trouvait. Elle sentait que si elle continuait sur cette voie, elle se dirigerait vers une vérité aussi sensible que déplaisante. Et elle redoutait ce qu'elle pourrait y découvrir… si jamais elle le découvrait.

Akujo plaça le crayon entre son pouce et son index avant de lui donner une soudaine impulsion. Le regard absent, elle observa ce dernier tomber pile dans le tube rond destiné à cet effet.

Dans cet amas confus de pensées où elle se perdait de plus en plus, elle resongea aux paroles d'Itachi quand elle lui avait parlé de Naruto Uzumaki et de la réaction de leur père à l'entente du nom effacé de l'Histoire. _Ne joue pas avec le feu, Akujo…_

Son demi-frère n'aurait pas pu mieux trouver comme image. Il lui semblait qu'on lui brûlait les ailes.

****** L'Empreinte de l'Illusion ******

Obito traversa les couloirs du palais des Terres Supérieures, les propos qu'il avait échangé une heure plus tôt avec les autres Seigneurs de Guerre tourbillonnant encore dans son esprit. Il franchit l'escalier qui le séparait de la cour de sa demeure et y remarqua Rin assise sur un banc en bois, tournant les pages d'un ouvrage sur les remèdes et poisons issus du monde végétal. Avisant le retour de son époux, cette dernière ferma son livre et invita du regard son ancien coéquipier.

Esquissant un léger sourire, Obito vint prendre place à ses côtés. Rin avait été ressuscité vingt ans auparavant à l'âge qu'elle aurait dû avoir si elle n'avait pas perdu la vie, soit au printemps de la trentaine. Le temps était passé et quelques rides avaient marqué son visage, ses yeux noisette conservant toujours leur éclat d'innocence et de candeur. Elle avait gardé les mêmes compétences en tant que ninja médecin et pratiquait son art dans l'hôpital central des Terres Supérieures, sur sa demande. Obito lui avait permis de monter son propre espace de soin et désormais, elle était réputée dans l'ensemble des trois Royaumes comme la plus grande eiseinin sur terre. Des personnes venues de terres lointaines requéraient même son aide pour guérir une maladie, prendre des conseils sur des médicaments ou bien même parfaire ses compétences dans la voie du médical.

"Quelque chose est arrivée ?" Interrogea la compagne du Maître des Terres Supérieures. "Rien de grave j'espère".

"Nous avons eu quelques problèmes", répondit évasif le Seigneur de Guerre qui ne désirait pas aborder le sujet avec sa dulcinée.

Obito coula un regard vers l'arrière, à l'endroit où se tenait Kakashi en train de lire les lignes d'un livre douteux… toujours le même. Et bien que le ninja copieur faisait mine de ne rien écouter, le Maître des Terres Supérieures savaient que son ancien coéquipier était tout ouïe à ce qu'il pouvait dire.

L'Uchiwa laissa s'échapper un simple soupir et se retourna vers sa compagne.

"Laisse-nous seuls s'il te plait", envoya-t-il à l'attention de Rin.

La ninja médecin ne protesta pas et se leva pour quitter le jardin intérieur… Obito soupira… non, elle ne songeait même pas à protester. Même si sa phrase était plus une demande qu'un ordre, il savait que Rin ne pouvait s'opposer à ses directives. Cela le peinait parfois, mais après tout, qu'importe. Tant qu'il pouvait profiter et partager son amour, rien d'autre ne comptait. Peu importait que tout ne soit qu'illusion ou faux-semblant pour elle… lui-même, avec le temps et les gestes répétés, s'était laissé à croire que Rin agissait par sa propre volonté. Il faisait tout pour la rendre heureuse, passer du temps avec elle ou bien la tenir éloignée des affaires de ce monde… et même si c'était égoïste et que, intérieurement, la volonté de Rin était tout autre, cela ne changeait pas la réalité. Sa réalité _._

"Approche, Kakashi", interpela Obito d'une voix à la fois douce et autoritaire.

Le ninja copieur était le seul qui pouvait contester ses ordres, mais il avait appris ce qu'il risquait à aller à l'encontre de la volonté du Seigneur de Guerre. Après plusieurs tentatives, il s'était résigné et obéissait désormais à contrecœur au Maître des Terres Supérieures. Heureusement, Obito n'avait jamais cherché à abuser de son autorité, et ce même si rien ne pouvait lui résister. Devant Kakashi comme devant chacun de ses sujets, il agissait plus comme le Kage d'un village plutôt que comme le souverain tout puissant qu'il était.

"Seigneur", fit l'épouvantail d'une voix monotone en baissant la tête devant Obito.

"Tu savais que Uzumaki Naruto était vivant, n'est-ce pas ?"

Le ninja copieur arqua son seul sourcil visible. Bien sûr, il connaissait les raisons qui avaient poussé les Seigneurs de Guerre à garder en vie Naruto… mais il était surpris par la direction que prenait la discussion. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait plus entendu quelqu'un prononcer le nom tabou. D'un geste, il hocha verticalement la tête pour répondre à la question du Maître des Terres Supérieures.

Obito l'observait du coin de l'œil, comme s'il réfléchissait à une autre approche du sujet. De toute évidence, il était tiraillé par une décision qu'il n'approuvait pas.

"Il s'est échappé", informa le Uchiwa. "Il a reçu une aide extérieure et a pu se libérer. Au moment, où je te parle, il est probablement déjà réveillé et conscient de sa situation", ajouta-t-il avant que le Ninja Copieur ne puisse réagir.

L'ancien jônin de la feuille laissa tomber au sol le livre orange qu'il avait dans les mains. Ses doigts tremblaient et ses mains étaient moites. Son seul œil visible était écarquillé et il semblait que sa chevelure grise s'était hérissée au dessus de son crâne… du moins, encore plus que d'ordinaire.

"Madara a suggéré ton élimination", continua Obito avec toujours la même voix très calme qui fit frissonner son interlocuteur. "Seul, tu n'étais une menace pour personne. Maintenant cependant…"

Devant lui, le corps d'Obito se dématérialisa avant d'apparaître juste derrière le ninja supérieur de Konoha déchu. Ce dernier sentit une lame froide et métallique rouler sur sa gorge, mais avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, les ténèbres l'englobèrent dans leur étreinte noire.

****** L'Empreinte de l'Illusion ******

Madara était de retour dans le palais des Terres Mouillées, profondément agacé. Il passa par la bibliothèque dans le but d'y trouver la fille de son confère Seigneur de Guerre, mais ne remarqua pas âme qui vive dans le labyrinthe d'armoires et d'étagères remplies d'ouvrages en tout genre. Il arqua un sourcil, sentant les rides de son visage se tendre, et pivota sèchement le buste pour rejoindre la Salle du Conseil de son territoire. Avisant les présences de Mei et de Bee à leurs bureaux respectifs, il fit quelques pas dans leur direction.

"Où est Akujo ?" Interrogea simplement le Maître de Kiri.

"Elle vient de partir en direction des Terres Supérieures, Seigneur", répondit la Mizukage déchue en repoussant un dossier.

Le doyen Uchiwa esquissa un rictus contrarié. Décidément, chaque instant de la journée avait été une addition de problèmes. En face de lui, l'ombre de l'eau se tenait assise à son bureau, comme attendant un nouvel ordre de la part de son maître. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de le voir dans un tel état… un regard noir de jais débordant de colère, bien que contenue. D'ordinaire, le Seigneur de Guerre préférait ignorer le monde l'entourant, désintéressé.

Madara releva la tête, croisant le regard de l'ancienne ninja de l'eau.

"Il s'est passé quelque chose ?" Souffla distraitement l'héritier du Sharingan.

Mei répondit par un hochement de tête. Madara s'étonna de ne pas la voir continuer d'elle-même, retenant ses paroles.

Le _Mugen Tsukuyomi_ imposait l'obéissance et le respect total envers les héritiers du sang sacré des Uchiwa. Mais si aucun ordre n'était donné, la personne désignée n'informait pas forcément un Seigneur de Guerre et de ce fait, des informations pouvaient parfois passer au-dessus des dirigeants de ce monde. Et si la plupart n'étaient que des banalités, Madara sentit que celle-ci ne faisait pas partie du lot.

"Qu'est-ce ?" Demanda l'homme des Terres Mouillées.

"La Princesse de Sang a obtenu de ma part des renseignements à propos de Naruto Uzumaki", avoua sans hésiter la servante de l'illusion d'un ton calme. "Je lui ai révélé le rôle qu'il avait eu à nos côtés pendant la Guerre de l'Œil de Lune ainsi que le fait qu'il ait tenu tête à mes Seigneurs pendant trois jours et trois nuits".

Madara haussa un sourcil. Ainsi, Mei avait réussi à outrepasser des ordres qu'il avait donnés vingt ans auparavant. L'Uchiwa ne fit aucun commentaire mais n'en pensa pas moins. Bien sûr, la situation avait été en tout point favorable à ce que des informations jaillissent à la lumière du jour. Son autorité et celle d'une autre Uchiwa s'étaient opposées. Mei était probablement l'une des plus puissantes personnes sur terre non héritière du Sharingan. Il n'avait pas été présent pour interdire à la Mizukage de parler. C'était un sujet qui tenait à cœur l'ombre de l'eau et sur lequel elle n'avait pas avoué le plus important. Et l'action de Mei ne représentait aucune réelle menace pour les Seigneurs de Guerre.

Mais tout de même, le fait de savoir que quelqu'un avait pu surpasser sa volonté laissait un goût amer au fond de la gorge du maître des Terres Mouillées. C'était déjà une preuve que la puissance de l'illusion faiblissait. Le chakra démoniaque qu'il avait recueilli n'était pas de la même pureté que celui directement prélevé à la source, ce qui impliquait un appauvrissement dans la qualité du Genjutsu.

Madara crispa ses traits et hésita un instant à éliminer les deux Kages dans la pièce. Mais après tout, la situation n'était pas si terrible que ça. Le monde lui obéissait et il avait un délai de presque deux années avant que l'illusion ne s'estompe. Et il devait garder en main des atouts qui pourraient faire pencher la balance. Le fait qu'une information avait filtré le gênait cependant plus que l'information en elle-même. Et il devrait être prudent dans l'évolution de son autorité à l'avenir.

Les deux Kages autour de lui avaient remarqué l'humeur maussade de leur Maître, mais il savait que la seule chose qu'ils pouvaient faire était de laisser passer. Après vingt années de soumission, ils avaient appris à ne pas chercher à apprendre les pensées du Seigneur de Guerre.

"Les matchs du jour ont déjà commencé, n'est-ce pas ?" Interrogea rétrospectivement le doyen Uchiwa.

Les ombres de la foudre et de l'eau hochèrent la tête, bien que Madara ne leur accordait aucune attention. L'héritier du Sharingan pivota le buste et serra le poing. Il avait besoin de se détendre un peu…

"A, tu pars à la recherche de la gamine de Sasuke", ordonna-t-il en commençant à partir. "Une fois que tu l'auras trouvée, dis lui de retourner vers son père sans attendre. Mei, tu viens avec moi".

A acquiesça et disparut aussitôt dans un déplacement lumineux. Silencieuse, Mei suivit la marche de son Seigneur, calquant son rythme sur le sien. Elle devinait ce que prévoyait de faire le vieil Uchiwa. Et au plus profond d'elle-même, là où Madara ne pouvait l'atteindre, elle ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose… que tout cela s'arrête un jour. Mais sous l'illusion, même la mort lui était inaccessible.

****** L'Empreinte de l'Illusion ******

Suigetsu entra sur la piste sous les acclamations et les vivats du public qui siégeait dans les gradins. Il franchit les grilles qui le séparaient de la surface de combat et traversa l'étendue de terre calcinée où, depuis presque vingt ans, il passait les instants les plus intenses de son existence. Il connaissait maintenant chaque recoin du stade, depuis le petit étang près des loges du Seigneur de Guerre jusqu'à chacun des grands chênes présents à son opposé. L'arène circulaire faisait près de cinquante mètres de rayon et des spectateurs occupaient les bancs en pierre dans les gradins l'entourant. De nombreuses places étaient vacantes, mais les rangs n'étaient jamais vides.

Suite au succès du plan de l'Œil de Lune, les guerres avaient été abolies et le nombre d'occasions pour se battre avait drastiquement diminué. Les préceptes sur les arts ninjas étaient encore enseignés, mais les cours n'allaient pas plus loin que les notions de base de l'académie. Parmi les moins de trente ans, très rares étaient ceux qui pouvait faire appel à une quelconque attaque élémentaire, alors il était inutile de parler des Genjutsu. Leur niveau en Ninjutsu était risible, de même que leur Taijutsu. Les cours étaient néanmoins obligatoires car ils inculpaient aux jeunes recrus l'Histoire ainsi que la Géopolitique du monde actuel, deux notions indispensables pour les Seigneurs de Guerre qui avaient souvent besoin de sujets compétents dans ces domaines pour les aider dans leurs institutions.

Mais c'était là un sujet qui désintéressait totalement l'Hoozuki qui brandissait dans son dos deux immenses lames entrecroisées, Peau de Requin Samehada et le hachoir fendeur de tête Kubikiri Hoochoo. À sa ceinture pendait également les épées jumelles Kiba. Après la victoire de l'Akatsuki, l'ancien membre de Taka avait rassemblé les sept épées légendaires de Kiri et s'était entrainé à les manier au mieux ces vingt dernières années. Le problème étant qu'avec l'absence de guerre et de mission, les combats étaient devenus une denrée rare. Pour éprouver ses lames et combler son appétit vindicatif, il participait donc aux combats des Terres Mouillées que Madara avait mis en place pour sa seule distraction. Une fois par an, un tournoi était aussi organisé entre les trois Territoires des Seigneurs de Guerre qui faisaient s'affronter dans une arène leur deux meilleurs combattants. Suigetsu s'était vu voler la vedette l'année précédente en s'inclinant devant les champions des Terres Supérieures, et il comptait bien rétablir la donne cette année.

Le requin promena son regard sur les participants qui étaient également présents sur la surface du stade… douze au total. Il venait d'enchaîner une série de trois duels successifs et c'était maintenant l'heure de la mêlée pour le spectacle. Le maître épéiste remarqua deux trois éléments qui ressortaient du lot parmi eux, mais rien qui ne pourrait représenter une réelle menace. Comme toujours, il termina son inspection en lorgnant d'un regard prédateur l'homme imposant qui se tenait nonchalamment debout sur le trône au milieu de l'arène, un sourire sadique au bord des lèvres. Le deuxième champion des Terres Mouillées ainsi que le détenteur du titre de vainqueur de la dernière mêlée.

Les lèvres de Suigetsu s'étirèrent dans un rictus malsain. Le visage aliéné, L'Hoozuki s'empara de Samehada, la brandissant avec aisance malgré sa masse et sa taille.

"Toujours aussi fêlé de la cafetière, enfoiré d'increvable !" s'exclama l'ancien ninja d'Oto en percevant les ondes meurtrières qui émanaient du champion en titre.

"Jashin-sama ne considère pas la patience comme une qualité, morveux de merde ! Alors viens pas pleurer quand je t'aurai botté le cul !"

Un coup de tonnerre résonna et immédiatement, le sang éclaboussa l'espace autour d'Hidan et de Suigetsu.

Plus en hauteur, tranquillement allongé sur un divan dans l'espace réservé à sa personne, Madara esquissa un petit sourire en observant ses deux champions tailler leur chemin dans le sang et la chair des autres combattants avant de se rencontrer dans une impressionnante bousculade. À ses côtés, Mei contemplait d'un regard vide la surface de combat. Sur ses épaules ne reposaient qu'un simple drap blanc, sa nudité suggérée sous la fine étoffe par un bout de son sein droit qui émergeait légèrement entre deux plis.

****** L'Empreinte de l'Illusion ******

Izuna Uchiwa écrasa le corps du ninja supérieur sous son poids, profitant de l'absence de son père pour se servir dans sa réserve d'entraînement. La cible de son attaque était un ancien marqué du Sannin Orochimaru, un ninja de légende qui avait eu la chance de former un des Seigneurs de Guerre. Ce dernier avait perdu la vie avant la Guerre de l'Œil de Lune et désormais, ses anciens sujets étaient répartis à travers le monde. Parmi eux, ceux qui ne rêvaient que de combats disputaient des matchs officiels pour distraire les foules ou s'engageaient dans les troupes d'entraînement des Uchiwa. La plupart n'étaient que des petites frappes, comme celui qu'il venait d'éliminer, et seuls ceux qui pendant un temps avaient suivi son père méritaient le détour.

Il savait que Suigetsu Hoozuki, maître lame des épées légendaires de Kiri, était un des champions des Terres Mouillées. Un autre, Juugo dit " double face ", était dans les rangs du Maître des Terres d'Ouest et occupait à la fois la position de garde et de champion du Seigneur de Guerre. Ses quartiers étaient aménagés près des appartements des enfants Uchiwa, l'un des plus hauts privilèges auquel un humain normal pouvait accéder. Izuna l'avait observé de nombreuses fois combattre pendant les tournois des Trois Royaumes, et il était évident que la puissance de Juugo n'était pas à remettre en cause. Bien qu'il ne fût pas d'un niveau comparable à celui d'un héritier du Sharingan, il se classait parmi l'élite de la Nation. La dernière, Karin, était quant à elle intégrée dans la politique du Territoire des Terres d'Ouest. Du fait de son intelligence et de son discernement, elle tenait le poste de dirigeante du village d'Iwa, ancien village du Pays de la Terre, et faisait exécuter les directives de son Seigneur sans le moindre écart. Izuna l'avait vu venir à de nombreuses reprises dans le palais, et même si Sasuke la rejetait publiquement, le jeune Uchiwa n'aurait pas été surpris de découvrir que son père avait déjà profité d'elle.

Izuna jeta un regard dédaigneux au corps qu'il dominait. Même après avoir divisé ses capacités de combat par dix, il n'avait pas reçu la moindre égratignure et l'échange s'était révélé bref et inintéressant. Dans ce monde, personne excepté les êtres du même sang que lui ne représentait un défi intéressant. Les Seigneurs de Guerre et sa demi-sœur Akujo Uchiwa étaient à un niveau bien supérieur au sien, du fait que les combattre ne profitait pas pleinement au jeune homme. Mayu Uchiwa était encore trop jeune pour constituer un défi intéressant, mais il ne faisait aucun doute que la donne changerait d'ici quelques années. Finalement, le seul avec qui il appréciait se battre à pleine puissance était son demi-frère Itachi. Les deux garçons de la fratrie Uchiwa n'avait qu'une seule année d'écart, si bien que leur évolution avait suivi un parcours très similaire. Et même si Izuna n'arrivait jamais à vaincre son ainé, il lui semblait qu'il se rapprochait de plus en plus de son niveau.

L'héritier du Sharingan pivota le buste et pointa du doigt un des ninjas sur la touche pour l'inviter sur la surface de combat. Sa nouvelle victime était une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs attachés en chignon. Un kimono de soie kaki reposait sur ses épaules, sa partie inférieure ouverte sur le côté pour dévoiler sa peau claire et lui permettre une plus grande liberté de mouvement. Elle avait un visage fin et taillé dans l'ivoire, des yeux sombres et mélancoliques. Au vue de ses traits, elle devait appartenir à la même tranche d'âge que son père… soit trente-cinq ou trente six ans. Encore des restes de jeunesse, mais le début de la maturité.

"Ton nom ?" Interrogea l'Uchiwa lorsque la femme fut à sa portée.

"Tenten", répondit-elle obéissante.

Izuna fit rouler sa langue sur ses lèvres qui s'étirèrent dans un léger rictus. Son père ne lui en voudrait pas s'il jouait un peu avec sa propriété… et tant pis si elle était trop fragile pour encaisser quelques coups. Recoller les morceaux pourrait s'avérer être une réelle partie de plaisir, songea le jeune prodige en remarquant la peau couleur de lait de son adversaire.

****** L'Empreinte de l'Illusion ******

Cinq jours avaient passé depuis le réveil de Naruto. Après avoir renseigné le Kazekage déchu sur les conditions de la chute de l'Alliance pendant la Guerre de l'Œil de Lune, Naruto s'était entrepris à apprendre tout ce qu'il s'était passé durant son sommeil. Il avait saisi les grandes lignes de la géopolitique qui régissait le monde actuel, depuis l'avènement des Seigneurs de Guerre jusqu'aux conséquences du _Mugen Tsukuyomi_. Peu de choses avaient échappé au troisième œil si bien que le savoir de l'ombre du vent regroupait aussi bien les informations officielles que d'autres moins connues sur les Seigneurs de Guerre. Et Naruto avait frémis d'horreur quand son compagnon avait abordé le sujet.

" En suivant Madara, j'ai découvert qu'il avait créé un laboratoire qu'il tenait secret même des autres Seigneurs de Guerre ", lui avait dit de son éternelle voix grave le rouquin. " Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'en faire la visite complète, mais disons que ça n'avait pas l'air très sain. On aurait dit une de ces anciennes planques d'Orochimaru ". Et la grimace de dégoût qu'il avait esquissé à ce moment là n'avait pas conforté le Namikaze.

Pour dérouiller un peu ses articulations, Naruto fit également quelques mouvements de haute volée, affronta au corps à corps une armée de ses propres clones et eut même l'occasion de faire un court duel avec Gaara. Son style de combat avait radicalement changé de celui que l'ancien ninja du sable lui connaissait. Le Taijutsu basé sur le nombre de clones et la force brute avait laissé place à des mouvements calmes et maîtrisés. Une précision chirurgicale, similaire à celle du poing souple, transpirait de chacun des coups qu'il portait. Ses déplacements étaient imperceptibles et sa présence si infime qu'il était plusieurs fois parvenu à surprendre le maître du désert sans pour autant en avoir l'intention. Gaara l'avait observé à de nombreuses reprises quand il affrontait des copies de lui-même, et il lui avait semblé que sous ses yeux s'était déroulé un ballet artistique plutôt qu'un simple combat. L'Uzumaki avait véritablement atteint une puissance irréelle, insoupçonnable.

Et pourtant, quand Gaara lui avait demandé son avis sur les Seigneurs de Guerre, Naruto lui avait fourni une réponse qui avait fait trembler l'imperturbable maître du désert. À ce moment, le blond avait fermé les yeux un court instant pour se concentrer sur l'ensemble des présences dans les Trois Royaumes, puis les avait rouverts avec un air de méfiance dans le regard.

" Leur énergie est au repos donc il m'est impossible d'être catégorique, mais je ne pense pas être de taille à les battre, même en un contre un. Ils ont chacun énormément augmenté en puissance depuis que je les ai affrontés… s'en est presque étrange… " avait-il ajouté en fronçant les sourcils. Puis ses traits s'étaient à nouveau crispés. " Il n'y a pas qu'eux… quatre autres forces se démarquent largement du lot ".

" Les enfants de Sasuke " avait pris soin de préciser Gaara. " Apparemment, chacun d'entre eux aurait un potentiel suffisant pour faire passer les anciens membres de l'Akatsuki pour de simple gamins à l'académie ".

" Ils sont plus forts que toi… du moins, trois d'entre eux. Le dernier semble encore trop jeune " avait simplement lâché Naruto. Gaara avait acquiescé, comprenant où voulait en venir son ancien compagnon de fardeau. L'issue d'un combat de haut niveau se décidait en quelques secondes durant l'échange… un simple moment de distraction pouvait coûter la vie. Le niveau de compétences d'un ninja pouvait seulement faire chuter les probabilités de victoire de son adversaire… jamais les annuler. Avant l'Ère de la Paix Éternelle, il avait été courant de voir des hommes qualifiés comme héros se faire éliminer par un novice à cause d'un simple instant d'inattention. De ce fait, l'issue d'un combat n'était jamais décidée à l'avance, et le Kazekage déchu savait que la simple force brute n'était pas suffisante.

Le regard azuré de Naruto s'était ensuite terni pendant qu'il emmagasinait les informations qu'il recevait du mode Sennin, sondant la péninsule ninja toute entière. Une perception qui autrefois ne dépassait pas la surface d'un village…

" Un… non ". Il se reprit. " Une d'entre eux a même un pouvoir comparable aux Seigneurs de Guerre ". Il chercha une dizaine de secondes à affiner encore son analyse, mais se résigna quand un mal de tête le bloqua. Une goutte de sang perla de son nez. Il l'essuya d'un revers de la main et se massa les tempes. De toute évidence, c'étaient là les limites de son pouvoir de détection.

" Elle a un chakra extrêmement pur et singulier… très différent des Seigneurs de Guerre ou des trois autres enfants de Sasuke ".

Gaara acquiesça imperceptiblement la tête en suivant Naruto du regard.

" Elle n'est pas loin d'ici, direction nord-est. Elle se déplace rapidement ".

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, Naruto sentit une irrésistible pulsion faire bouillir son sang, lui ordonnant de sortir de la citadelle arénacée. Remarquant le regard émeraude que lui jetait le Kazekage déchu, il fit rouler ses épaules comme pour lui faire comprendre sa pensée. Il avait besoin de voir de ses propres yeux ce que le monde était devenu.

" Je t'accompagne " souffla simplement Gaara.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous. Je n'ai pas répondu à mes commentaires jusqu'ici, désolé. Voilà quelques réponses aux questions/remarques qui me sont adressées :

Pour les couples. Il y aura probablement un Akujo/Naruto, ainsi que peu être un Naruto/(autre personnage dont j'ai déjà le nom) à un moment de l'histoire. Je verrai comment cela évolue, mais il y a des chances d'un petit harem (ou du moins, Naruto aura des relations avec au moins deux filles dans l'histoire, pas forcément en même temps. Il y a des chances pour qu'au moins une meure, j'hésite encore).

Oui, je suis bien oceans realm de fanfic-fr.

Un hommage et remerciement particulier à laetia_chipou , même si je suis reconnaissant envers chacun de mes lecteurs. Ça c'est du com ! Je réponds aux points que tu as soulevé donc. Sasuke, progéniteur des seuls descendant Uchiwa. En toute vérité, il n'est pas exactement le seul (on verra ça au prochain chapitre avec Madara), mais je pense que parmi les trois Seigneurs de Guerre, il est les plus susceptible d'avoir des enfants. Madara, je ne le vois pas trop dans le genre, et Obito et Rin auraient pu en avoir, c'est vrai, mais j'ai décidé du contraire. De plus, comme tu le soulignes, trop de personnages originaux sont difficiles à suivre, on oublie assez rapidement qui est qui.

D'autres questions auront leur réponse dans la suite (qu'est-il advenu des Hyuuga, du Kyuubi, de Sasuke, Akujo ayant 20 ans (ceci sera expliqué, tu comprendras facilement pourquoi elle a cette âge là précisément et oui, elle est particulière).

Ensuite, concernant le Tsukuyomi. Comme vous avez pu le voir, le Kyuubi n'a pas pu être scellé, juste utilisé (explication du pourquoi à venir). Tout le monde est sensible à la lune sauf Kakashi, Gaara et Naruto, ainsi que les Uchiwa. Naruto et Gaara sont donc vraiment seuls.

****** L'Empreinte de l'Illusion ******

Chapitre 4 Konoha

Mayu Uchiwa marchait dans chacun des pas d'Itachi, les yeux neutres et baissés sur le carrelage qui recouvrait le palais des Terres d' Ouest. Dans ses bras, son teddy-bear lui cachait la partie inférieure du visage de sorte que seule l'étincelle qui brillait au fond de son regard sombre témoignait de sa contrariété. Sous l'ours en peluche, ses joues étaient gonflées et un rictus irrité déformait le coin de ses lèvres.

Elle aurait voulu dire à son ainé de revenir sur ses pas. Qu'il était totalement stupide et inutile d'aller à l'endroit vers lequel il se dirigeait. Qu'il n'avait aucun intérêt à se soucier de telles corvées. Mais, invariablement, Itachi lui aurait répondu qu'il pouvait très bien y aller seul. Qu'il n'avait que faire de ce que pouvait penser leur père, qui ignorait tout de ces sorties dans l'ombre. Même Izuna et Akujo n'étaient pas au courant.

Mayu maugréa des paroles incompréhensibles dans le pelage de son teddy-bear et descendit une à une les marches d'escalier qui menaient aux quartiers inférieurs du palais. Le couloir dans lequel avançaient les héritiers du Sharingan était en ciment gris et aucune fenêtre ne tamisait les murs. Pas un seul ornement n'était présent et seules quelques rares lampes à la lumière jaune saccadée éclairaient le sol. Des portes en bois brun s'alignaient tout le long du couloir plongé dans la pénombre. Des latrines collectives mixtes se présentaient au bout de l'allée, seul espace sanitaire pour la vingtaine de chambres du corridor.

Itachi s'arrêta devant une porte, au milieu du couloir, et toqua trois fois. Mayu se tenait en retrait, adossée au mur opposé, et observait d'un regard morne son ainé attendre devant le perron. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent sur le plancher avant que la poignée ne tourne d'un demi-tour. La porte se déroba vers l'intérieur dans un craquement de bois, dévoilant dans l'embrassure une fine silhouette aux cheveux roses. Le regard émeraude se posa sur les deux héritiers du Sharingan avant de s'écarquiller. La femme se positionna immédiatement à genoux, son nez venant jusqu'à toucher le sol miteux.

"Seigneur Itachi. Princesse Mayu", s'inclina-t-elle au maximum, sa voix reflétant une crainte mêlée de surprise.

"Bonjour, mère", fit Itachi dans un souffle. "Je ne vous dérange pas ?"

Sakura secoua vigoureusement la tête et s'empressa de se déplacer pour libérer le passage aux deux enfants du clan de l'éventail. D'un geste, Itachi lui fit signe de se relever. Mayu entra dans la chambre en suivant son ainé, son regard sombre trahissant son mécontentement. Silencieuse, elle vint s'asseoir sur le lit de la chambre, seul endroit dans ce minuscule logement où elle pouvait éviter de se poser à même le sol. L'appartement ne comptait qu'une unique pièce où se présentaient un lit, une table, une fenêtre et une armoire.

Itachi resta debout, tentant de croiser les yeux fuyants de la femme qui lui faisait face. Il soupira et s'approcha pour poser ses doigts sur son menton, relevant la tête de l'ancienne ninja de la feuille. Son regard sombre plongea au plus profond des yeux émeraudes. Si le visage ridé ne reflétait que la joie devant la venue de ses Seigneurs et Maîtres, la peur et le désespoir habitaient le moindre éclat de ses prunelles.

Le jeune homme écarta légèrement les lèvres, détaillant les traits et contours du corps de sa génitrice. Une cicatrice verticale lui tombait sur la tempe gauche et un point de brûlure lui marquait le milieu du front, comme si on avait appliqué un cigare allumé sur sa peau d'ivoire. Itachi connaissait de longue date ces deux marques, mais ne put empêcher son regard de briller en remarquant le léger bleu sous l'œil droit. La blessure n'était pas si récente, tout au plus datait-elle d'une semaine, mais le garçon devina que sa vraie superficie était dissimulée sous le maquillage. Les haillons qui recouvraient le corps frêle ne cachaient pas le moindre hématome qui ressortait sur l'épaule, le bras ou bien la cuisse. Les traits d'Itachi se crispèrent en remontant le long de la jambe fébrile, à l'endroit où une large estafilade disparaissait sous le peu de vêtement, vers les parties les plus intimes de la Haruno.

Le visage de l'Uchiwa resta de marbre, parfaitement neutre, mais son regard ne reflétait que tristesse et colère refoulée. Il repoussa une des mèches roses qui retombait sur le visage de sa mère… la même couleur que celle qui lui masquait l'œil droit, toujours dans l'ombre. Il se retourna, se forçant à afficher un sourire réconfortant. Mais devant lui, Sakura ne changea pas d'expression… toujours ce visage éclairé de bonheur devant ses Seigneurs et cette sourde terreur qui tambourinait derrière ses prunelles.

"Je t'ai apporté de la pommade, des herbes médicinales et à manger", informa d'une voix douce Itachi en faisant apparaître les ingrédients cités depuis un sceau sur son bras. "Normalement, tu as de quoi tenir un mois et même un peu plus. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit d'autre…"

"Vous ne devriez pas faire ça pour moi, Seigneur", murmura Sakura d'une voix chancelante, les yeux baissés.

"Bien sûr que si !" S'emporta son fils dont les yeux s'étaient éclairés d'une lumière écarlate. "Mon Père est… Rhaa !" Termina-t-il en serrant le poing, remarquant la lueur dans le regard de sa mère.

Mayu cilla légèrement devant la colère de son ainé mais n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement. Devant elle, Itachi tourna brusquement la tête, comme si la simple vue de la silhouette vacillante de sa mère le couvrait de honte. Mais Mayu ne pouvait que supposer, ignorant la raison pour laquelle son demi-frère agissait ainsi. Pourquoi se préoccupait-il autant d'une vulgaire servante, être inférieur devant le glorieux sang des Uchiwa, était une réalité qui la dépassait.

Itachi posa les affaires qu'il avait apportées sur la seule table de la pièce. Il jeta un regard à Mayu pour lui signifier qu'ils partaient, puis fit quelques pas pour sortir de la chambre. Sakura le suivit jusqu'à l'embrassure, et se courba pour saluer les enfants du Seigneur de Guerre des Terres d'Ouest. Itachi grinça à nouveau des dents devant le geste qui, il le devinait, faisait trembler les jambes couvertes de bleues de sa mère. Le regard baissé, il pivota son buste pour s'éloigner, sa jeune demi-sœur lui emboitant le pas. Derrière les deux héritiers du Sharingan, Sakura ferma lentement la porte.

Itachi traversa rapidement le couloir sombre. Il ignora toutes les personnes sur sa route qui s'inclinèrent à son passage et à celui de sa benjamine, puis atteignit l'entrée des quartiers supérieurs. Il continua encore et déboucha sur une immense cour à toit ouvert. Les Jardins du Palais étaient un lieu éclairé, verdoyant et reposant. De nombreux voyageurs venaient jusqu'à la capitale des Terres d'Ouest uniquement pour avoir la chance de les contempler. Ils étaient entretenus par plusieurs dizaines de domestiques et regroupaient les espèces végétales les plus rares ainsi que de nombreuses variétés de fleurs. Les arbres fruitiers étaient innombrables et le chant des cigales apportait une amère consolation à l'esprit chaotique d'Itachi. Silencieux, il vint rejoindre un banc en pierre rose et gris clair sur lequel coussins et drap en soie étaient entreposés. Comme son ombre, Mayu vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, son regard baissé vers le sommet du crâne de son ours en peluche. À cette heure de la journée, les serviteurs et citoyens n'avaient pas le droit d'accès dans les Jardins et ils étaient par conséquent les seuls dans l'immense étendue florale. Seuls de petits oiseaux et les cigales rompaient le silence de leur musique, apportant une atmosphère douce et réconfortante au lieu presque irréel.

"Tu n'as jamais voulu rencontrer ta mère ?" Interrogea soudainement Itachi après plusieurs minutes. Ses yeux étaient fermés, comme s'il méditait sur ses pensées.

Mayu arqua un sourcil et détacha son visage de son teddy-bear pour pouvoir répondre.

"Ca ne m'intéresse pas vraiment", répondit vaguement la plus jeune enfant Uchiwa. "Je veux dire… je ne comprends pas comment on peut s'intéresser à quelqu'un du Peuple Inférieur. Même les plus forts d'entre eux ne peuvent pas me battre, alors qu'ils ont au moins trois fois mon âge".

"C'est la dirigeante du clan Hyuuga, non ?" murmura d'une voix sereine son ainé. "Il parait qu'avant l'Ère de la Paix Éternelle, ce clan était considéré comme égal au nôtre au Pays du Feu".

"C'était il y a longtemps… et puis, même ça, j'en doute. Aujourd'hui, personne ne peux plus rivaliser avec nous. Et même s'ils le pouvaient, le _Mugen Tsukuyomi_ les empêche de tout acte de rébellion".

Itachi ne répondit pas, gardant les yeux clos.

Il ne pensait pas que sa jeune sœur était dans le faux… peut-être même était-ce lui qui faisait du zèle. Peut-être avait-elle raison de considérer les non héritiers du Sharingan comme un peuple inférieur qui n'était là que pour leur obéir… probablement même. C'était facile d'adapter ce point de vue, et lui-même était souvent tenté de le rejoindre… Il l'avait des fois fait, d'ailleurs.

Mais il ne pouvait ignorer la lueur qui éclairait le regard de sa mère de sang… ni la honte qui le saisissait jusqu'à son âme en voyant son propre père agir comme il le faisait. Alors qu'il abusait d'elle ainsi, allant jusqu'à la battre alors qu'elle ne pouvait même pas songer à résister, Sakura avait conservé une étincelle d'amour et de tendresse pour cet homme qui la brutalisait. De même, Itachi ne pouvait oublier les épreuves qu'il avait dû traverser pour atteindre le niveau du Mangekyou Sharingan Éternel… Était-ce là la voie de tout Uchiwa ? Écraser ceux qui l'entouraient pour atteindre le sommet ?

Il soupira légèrement et fit glisser ses doigts fins sur son œil droit caché dans l'ombre… avait-il fait le bon choix ?

"Père t'aime plus que n'importe qui, tu sais…" souffla Mayu qui observait en biais le visage de son demi-frère.

"… Je sais", répondit simplement Itachi.

****** L'Empreinte de l'Illusion ******

"C'est… Konoha ?" Interrogea d'une voix interdite Naruto.

"Manifestement", confirma Gaara. "Je dois dire que je n'étais pas venu ici depuis plus de vingt ans, à l'examen chûnin, mais…"

Le Kazekage déchu ne poursuivit pas, laissant planer sa parole dans l'air. À ses côtés, Naruto peinait à réaliser ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Le village de la feuille avait radicalement changé. Même après le passage de Pain, tout avait été reconstruit, en grande partie grâce à Yamato, pour ressembler au plus possible à l'original. Mais ce qu'était devenu le terrain de jeu du blond n'avait plus rien à voir avec ses souvenirs. Les murailles extérieures avaient été détruites, laissant la voie libre à quiconque voulait entrer. Les bâtiments qui autrefois surplombaient le village avaient été rasés, le bureau de Kage n'ayant pas fait exception, et il avait été construit à la place une immense coupole sur laquelle était inscrit ' _province des Terres Supérieures_ '. Au milieu des habitions, des magasins et d'autres lieux publics dont aucun ne dépassait les dix mètres de hauteur, la coupole faisait figure de colosse, culminant facilement à plus de quatre-vingt mètres. La montagne des Hokages avait également disparu… littéralement. Ce n'était pas juste les visages des anciens dirigeants de Konoha qui avaient été effacés, mais la montagne elle-même.

Le regard azuré de Naruto s'éclaira, plus par surprise que par colère. Le village avait grandement modifié sa structure, mais semblait toujours être un lieu accueillant aux visiteurs. C'était comme une immense plaine au milieu de la forêt du Pays du Feu où se présentait un village neuf et chaleureux. Et en omettant la disparition des effigies des Kages, Naruto devait avouer que le rendu n'était pas si mauvais. De plus, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait un bâtiment aussi imposant que celui qui trônait au milieu du village.

"Et ce n'est rien comparé aux trois palais des Seigneurs de Guerre", précisa Gaara d'une voix neutre. "Chacun d'eux est une provocation aux limites de l'architecture humaine".

Naruto acquiesça distraitement, ne désirant pas prendre le risque de s'aventurer à imaginer de tels édifices. Sans un mot, le regard calme, il parcourut la clairière qui le séparait des premières habitations du village. Derrière lui, Gaara le retint d'un geste avant qu'il ne s'enfonce plus en profondeur dans les ruelles.

"On devrait faire quelque chose pour notre apparence", avertit l'ancien dirigeant du sable. "Même avec nos longs cheveux et la disparition des marques de Kyuubi, nos visages sont très connus ici. Surtout toi qui n'a pas pris une ride depuis vingt ans".

Son partenaire approuva et ensemble, ils effectuèrent une transformation classique pour changer de physionomie. Conscient que cela ne serait cependant pas suffisant pour berner le Sharingan, ils entreprirent alors de trouver des déguisements qui pourraient leur épargner ce désagrément. Le Namikaze repéra la présence très supérieure à toutes les autres dans l'immense coupole, une Uchiwa, et ils évitèrent donc dans un premier temps d'y aller. Au lieu de ça, ils traversèrent les rues pour trouver un marchand ambulant qui vendait de très nombreux articles, aussi divers qu'inhabituels.

Naruto s'empara des lunettes noires teintées que lui avait données Gaara et s'en servit comme serre-tête pour rabattre sa crinière vers l'arrière. Il traça deux marques rouges à la peinture autour de ses yeux et se mit une paire de lentilles de contact pour faire virer son regard océan à une couleur noisette. Puis, il acheta des fausses dents, des crocs de vampire, et arracha l'une d'entre elles pour la coller sur le coin supérieur droit de son sourire. Comme l'avait dit Gaara, " un détail insolite attire le regard de ceux qui t'observent et les empêche de faire attention au reste du visage ".

De son côté, le ninja du sable avait opté pour laisser son épaisse chevelure rousse libre, personne ne le connaissait avec de si longs cheveux après tout, et avait mis une unique lentille noire sur son œil gauche pour des yeux vairons. " Le petit détail qui attire l'attention ", comme il l'avait dit. Il avait eu la chance de trouver une chaise roulante, bien plus discrète comme moyen de transport que son nuage de sable au milieu de la foule, et l'avait adaptée à son confort avec une couverture. Finalement, il avait dissimulé son tatouage rouge _'amour'_ sous un bandana noir qui lui recouvrait le front.

Se regardant l'un l'autre pour jauger de la qualité de leur déguisement, Naruto dû se retenir d'éclater de rire tandis que Gaara ne put réprimer un léger sourire de venir déformer ses lèvres. Ils rejoignirent finalement les rues du village, déambulant d'une démarche maladroite à travers les échoppes, les chambres d'hôtes et les magasins. Naruto poussait le roux sur sa chaise roulante à la manière d'un garçon qui prenait soin de son vieux père. Bon, " pas si vieux que ça " avait-il pris soin de rajouter lorsqu'il s'était vautré par terre, ayant percuté une bute de sable qui était apparue comme par magie sur son chemin.

Ils en avaient d'abord profité pour visiter un peu plus en détail le nouveau village de Konoha. Au grand dam de l'Uzumaki, Ichiraku Ramen avait disparu et ils n'avaient pas croisé un seul restaurant où ils auraient pu s'en rassasier. L'académie ninja où s'entrainaient les jeunes recrues avant de devenir genins s'était énormément étendue en superficie, débordant sur tous les terrains d'entraînement et salles de sports. " Le côté intellectuel est plus recherché que le côté pratique maintenant ", avait dit Gaara d'une voix neutre. Puis, après d'autres petits détours, ils s'étaient dirigés vers l'immense coupole qui surplombait tous les autres bâtiments.

"Tu sais comment s'appelle celle qu'on cherche ?" Demanda Naruto en arrivant devant l'entrée colossale de l'édifice.

"Mmh… si c'est la plus forte présence que tu as ressenti et que ce n'est pas un Seigneur de Guerre, je crois que oui. Elle s'appelle Akujo Uchiwa, l'ainée parmi les quatre enfants de Sasuke. Je ne sais pas grand-chose d'elle… vu que ta recherche et ta libération occupaient tout mon temps avant il y a quelques jours. Je crois qu'on la surnomme la Princesse de Sang".

"Ouah, ça fait peur", fit Naruto en contournant les escaliers, rejoignant la rampe pour les fauteuils roulants. "Une idée concernant l'identité de sa mère ?"

"Non. Elle est née juste après la Guerre de l'Œil de Lune donc elle doit approcher les vingt ans. À ce qu'on dit, elle est plutôt jolie".

Naruto ricana, tentant d'imaginer dans son esprit Sasuke en robe et avec du rouge à lèvres. D'emblée, il partait avec un préavis sur la jeune femme qui ne démarrait pas dans les positifs.

Gaara ne broncha pas, promenant ses yeux vairons sur le bâtiment qu'ils approchaient. De même que Naruto, il repéra d'une rapide inspection les sorties, issues de secours et tout autre passage qu'ils pouvaient emprunter. Ils n'étaient pas venus pour combattre et si la situation venait à dégénérer, une voie de fuite serait la bienvenue.

Avant de s'aventurer dans un endroit aussi peuplé, Gaara avait mis au parfum Naruto sur ce qu'il devait faire pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Pas de commentaires négatifs sur les Uchiwa. Pas de buts ou de rêves hors du commun, le genjutsu faisant que personne n'aspirait à quelque chose de démesurée. Une attitude plutôt rigide et neutre, bien que ce ne fût pas là l'état d'esprit de la totalité de la population, faisait beaucoup plus ordinaire. Pas de remarques sur l'illusion du _Mugen Tsukuyomi_ ou sur la période précédent l'Ère de la Paix Éternelle. Une adoration de tout possesseur du Sharingan. Une obéissance totale au moindre ordre ou au plus infime désir de leur part. Courber l'échine à leur passage et attendre qu'ils donnent la permission de se relever où qu'ils se soient assez éloignés. Et surtout, ne se rapprocher de personne. Même des anciens amis, des ninjas qui auraient donné leur vie pour lui autrefois ne pouvaient être dignes de confiance. Il suffisait d'une parole de leur part pour que ses anciens amis révèlent leur présence, et ils ne pouvaient avoir aucun secret sous la domination du genjutsu.

Bref, tant de choses qui ne convenaient aucunement au Namikaze. " Je vais faire mon possible ", avait-il dit sous le regard dubitatif de son partenaire.

Quand les deux shinobis pénétrèrent à l'intérieur de la coupole immense, la nuit venait tout juste d'étendre son voile sur Konoha. Et sous le toit du bâtiment, une odeur magique planait dans l'atmosphère.

Une lumière artificielle, semblable à celle qu'il y avait en plein jour, éclairait le sol depuis les toits. Une fontaine impressionnante jaillissait au milieu du cercle dans laquelle nageaient des poissons colorés. De rares plantes étaient exposées pour apporter un peu de vert à l'espace et le sol était pavé. Quelques stands étaient ouverts, se plaçant autour de la source d'eau ou un peu plus loin du centre. Sur les murs de la coupole, des étages concentriques allaient jusqu'au sommet, une salle cylindrique suspendue dans le vide terminant la convergence au dernier étage. Au rez-de-chaussée se présentaient les salles de jeux, les magasins et les restaurants tandis que les étages supérieurs semblaient accueillir les chambres et habitations. Une foule impressionnante grouillait sur toute la surface réservée aux stands, soit juste devant les deux ninjas.

Dopé par le mode Sennin, Naruto ne mit pas longtemps à repérer les rares sources de chakra qui sortaient du lot. La plupart provenait d'hommes ou de femmes avoisinant la quarantaine mais de rares cas, il n'en compta que trois parmi les quelques centaines de personnes qui l'entouraient, provenaient de personnes dans la vingtaine.

Le visage neutre, il promena son regard noisette sur la foule, sondant avec l'énergie naturelle les ninjas dont le niveau dépassait le rang de genin. Il ne put empêcher ses yeux de s'écarquiller un instant, ce qui ne passa pas outre la vigilance de Gaara. Depuis l'extérieur de la coupole, toutes les sources d'énergie interféraient et il n'avait pu se concentrer sur l'une d'entre elles précisément, exception faite de celle d'Akujo Uchiwa qui à elle seule surclassait de loin tout le reste. Mais depuis l'intérieur, il percevait parfaitement les signatures de chakra présentes. Et parmi elles, certaines ne lui étaient pas inconnues.

"N'oublie pas, Naruto", souffla le Kazekage déchu d'une voix inflexible. "Ici, personne n'est de notre côté".

Le Namikaze acquiesça simplement et se dirigea de manière à éviter les personnes qui lui étaient familières, poussant l'ombre du vent sur sa chaise roulante. Sans leur accorder un seul regard, il nota les présences de ses anciens compagnons d'armes, avec qui il avait bravé la mort lors de la Guerre de l'Œil de Lune. Lee Rock déambulait parmi les stands, cherchant semblait-il quelque chose à manger. Ino Yamanaka et Kurenai Yuhi tenaient un magasin de fleurs au rez-de-chaussée. Shizune s'occupait d'une infirmerie. Et bien qu'il ne le vît pas directement, Naruto repéra également Shino dans les appartements à l'étage. Discrètement, il avertit Gaara des silhouettes familières et de leur position, feignant de se rapprocher de lui pour lui ajuster sa couverture.

"Il y a également une autre personne dans la pièce au sommet la coupole, à peu près de niveau jônin. Mais je ne la connais pas. Elle est avec la fille de Sasuke".

"Probablement une sorte de dirigeant de Konoha qui reçoit ses ordres des Seigneurs de Guerre", indiqua l'ancien réceptacle de l'Ichibi. "Il y a la même chose à Suna et à Iwa".

"Pas à Kumo ou Kiri ?" Interrogea l'Uzumaki.

"Non. À Kumo, Obito est déjà sur place donc il n'a pas besoin de représentant. C'est d'ailleurs probablement lui qui a choisi le dirigeant de Konoha, puisque le village est sous sa juridiction. Quand à Kiri, Madara y est déjà aussi. Même si je crois qu'il laisse les affaires politiques et économiques au soin du Godaime Mizukage et du Yondaime Raikage qui sont sous ses ordres".

Naruto ne pipa pas un mot, imprimant ces informations dans son esprit. Il se décala pour revenir pousser la chaise de Gaara et ils allèrent acheter un sandwich dans un des stands. Puis, il se dirigea vers la fontaine et vint s'asseoir sur son rebord, un grand cercle de pierre grise, laissant un instant l'ancien ninja du sable sur sa chaise. Le simple périmètre de la source d'eau était assez grand pour que les deux ninjas puissent trouver un endroit à l'écart des autres personnes déjà assises.

À première vue, il semblait impossible de rejoindre la pièce supérieure où se trouvait l'héritière du Sharingan sans se faire prendre. La personne qui l'accompagnait plus tôt s'était éclipsée et aucune autre forme de vie n'occupait désormais la salle qui culminait au sommet du dôme. Le Namikaze avait alors proposé d'attendre, peut-être la jeune Uchiwa serait-elle obligée de sortir pour aller manger, mais Gaara lui fit remarquer qu'elle avait probablement été directement servie dans sa chambre.

Alors que Naruto faisait défiler dans son esprit toutes les options possibles, allant jusqu'à proposer de déclencher un petit incendie à l'intérieur de la coupole, il sentit sa cible se mettre en mouvement dans la pièce en altitude. Il leva les yeux et, avant de n'avoir pu prévenir Gaara, aperçut une trappe circulaire s'ouvrir dans le plancher de la chambre suspendue. Une forme en émergea et descendit doucement dans les airs, comme lévitant depuis le palier à plus de quatre-vingt mètres de hauteur.

Les lèvres de l'Uzumaki s'écartèrent de surprise, sentant autour de la jeune femme du clan de l'éventail se déployer une aura qu'il avait déjà vu chez le Sandaime Tsuchikage.

"Jinton…" laissa-t-il s'échapper dans un souffle, suivant du regard la forme céleste flotter dans les airs.

****** L'Empreinte de l'Illusion ******

Après avoir quitté les Terres Mouillées, Akujo avait d'abord pensé à se diriger sans détour vers le palais des Terres Supérieures qu'occupait le Seigneur de Guerre Obito Uchiwa. Ne se précipitant pas sur la route, elle avait mis presqu'une demi journée pour sortir du Royaume de Madara. En augmentant l'allure, elle aurait très bien pu atteindre sa destination en début de soirée, mais une idée avait alors germé dans son esprit.

Elle s'était déjà rendue à Konoha près de trois ans plus tôt, mais ne s'intéressait à cette époque aucunement à Naruto Uzumaki et n'avait par conséquent rien cherché à découvrir sur lui dans le village de l'ancien Pays du Feu. Et s'il y avait un endroit où elle pourrait trouver ce qu'elle voulait, le village de la feuille semblait sous le feu des projecteurs. Après une courte réflexion, elle avait donc décidé de marquer une halte de quelques jours à Konoha.

Quand elle était arrivée, elle avait été dans un premier temps surprise par un tel contraste entre le Royaume des Terres Mouillées et celui des Terres Supérieures. Sous la domination de Madara, la très large majorité de la population ne vivait que pour le bon plaisir du doyen du clan de l'éventail. Et même si elle arrivait à garder la tête hors de l'eau, tout le reste du corps était immergé.

Ce n'était pas le cas sur le territoire d'Obito Uchiwa, et Konoha en était le parfait exemple. Bien qu'à son arrivée tous les habitants s'étaient prosternés et s'étaient mis à son entière disposition, leurs traits ne trahissaient pas la peur et la peine qu'elle avait pu voir chez presque tous ceux des Terres Mouillées, et également chez la plupart de ceux des Terres d'Ouest.

Une telle liberté chez le Peuple Inférieur avait surpris la Princesse de Sang, pas vraiment en mal mais pas en bien non plus. Elle s'était contentée d'observer d'un regard critique, notant dans son esprit les différences avec ce qu'elle connaissait.

Un ninja du nom de Darui dirigeait le village de la feuille et l'avait guidé jusqu'à une chambre spécialement réservée à cet effet. La pièce cylindrique surplombait l'intérieur de la coupole qui trônait au milieu des habitations et n'était occupée qu'à l'occasion du passage d'un héritier du Sharingan. Akujo y avait logé pendant plusieurs jours, sortant uniquement pour poursuivre sa collecte d'informations.

Elle avait interrogé Darui, un ancien commandant des troupes de l'armée rebelle pendant la Guerre de l'Œil de Lune, sur la nature de sa relation avec Uzumaki Naruto, mais n'avait rien pu obtenir de notable. Il n'avait pu que lui dire qu'il avait été l'hôte du Kyuubi et un ninja de Konoha, soit rien qu'elle ne savait déjà. Elle avait passé le plus clair de son temps enfermée dans sa chambre avec tous les rouleaux et documents qu'avaient pu lui apporter l'ancien jônin de Kumo, mais à nouveau n'avait rien pu découvrir d'intéressant. Uzumaki Naruto avait effectivement fait ses études à Konoha mais rien ne parlait de lui… ou plutôt, tout ce qui parlait de lui avait été détruit. Si Konoha détenait des informations sur tous les ninjas qui avaient évolué entre ses murs, même ceux qui avaient abandonné la voie du shinobi à la sortie de l'Académie, pas une seule ligne n'abordait le sujet de l'hôte du Démon Renard. Et cela n'avait fait que confirmer les craintes de la jeune femme. Le nom était tabou pour les Seigneurs de Guerre… son secret encore mieux gardé que les plus sombres pensées de Madara.

Cinq jours plus tard, elle avait terminé ses recherches dans la bibliothèque du village de la feuille, au premier étage de la coupole, sans avoir rien pu apprendre de plus que ce qu'elle ne savait déjà. Ce soir là, elle avait pris la décision de quitter Konoha, consciente qu'elle ne pourrait rien trouver sur la personne d'Uzumaki Naruto. Elle avait fait appeler Darui dans sa chambre pour lui faire part de son départ le lendemain matin, puis avait commandé un dernier repas du restaurant le plus réputé du dôme.

Par pure obstination, elle avait décidé de descendre une dernière fois pour rencontrer des gens qui pourraient lui parler du jinchuriki du Kyuubi. Elle avait fait ça tous les soirs durant son séjour, et tous ceux qu'elle avait interrogé jusque là n'avaient pu la renseigner, soit par ignorance, soit par impossibilité, les Seigneurs de Guerre ayant scellé leurs connaissances sur le sujet.

****** L'Empreinte de l'Illusion ******

Akujo posa pied au sol, juste devant la large fontaine à la verticale de sa chambre. Dans la coupole, toutes les conversations se turent tandis que les gens s'agenouillaient au sol à sa vue, rituel quotidien qu'ils avaient dû exécuter ces derniers jours à chaque passage de la fille du Seigneur de Guerre. Cette dernière promena son regard contrarié autour d'elle, puis écarquilla presque les yeux en remarquant un homme qui n'avait pas imité tous ses congénères. Son regard noisette était éclairé d'une étrange étincelle, quelque chose que la Princesse de Sang n'avait jamais vue chez quelqu'un du Peuple Inférieur… et même parmi sa famille, analysa-t-elle. Sa longue crinière blonde était rabattue en arrière par une paire de lunette de soleil et il tenait entre les mains un sandwich en grande partie entamé. À ses côtés se tenait un homme d'un âge plus avancé, dans la quarantaine, à l'épaisse chevelure rousse. Il n'avait pas de jambes et se déplaçait sur une chaise roulante mais il avait fait l'effort de s'incliner sur son siège à l'arrivée de l'Uchiwa, gardant le visage baissé vers le sol.

Après quelques secondes, l'homme au regard noisette se prosterna finalement. Mais son hésitation n'avait pas échappé à la jeune femme. Sans un mot, elle avança parmi la foule à genoux, arrivant juste en face des deux silhouettes qui avaient attiré son attention. Elle claqua son talon contre le sol, signe que tout le monde pouvait maintenant se relever et retourner à ses occupations, puis observa attentivement les hommes à moins d'un mètre d'elle.

Gaara se redressa au premier signal et orienta son regard dans les prunelles noires de la Princesse de Sang. Il frémit imperceptiblement sous l'inspection mais conserva son visage impassible. Derrière lui, Naruto s'était également relevé, imitant avec un instant de retard le geste de son compagnon, et n'arrivait à détacher ses yeux de la silhouette qui lui faisait face. De si près, il pouvait pleinement ressentir l'énergie extraordinaire qui suintait de tous les pores de l'héritière du Sharingan.

"… Uzumaki Naruto…" murmura d'une voix claire comme le cristal Akujo.

L'esprit du Namikaze se courba sous la déferlante. Un frisson lui remonta la colonne vertébrale. Dans son regard, il ne brillait que la stupéfaction. À ses côtés, Gaara n'en menait pas plus large, les lèvres écartées du maître du sable témoignant de sa surprise. Ils étaient… repérés ?

"…Vous connaissez ce nom ?" Interrogea d'un ton à la fois serein et autoritaire la Princesse de Sang.

Le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, Naruto parvint à retenir son souffle et se força à se calmer. Ce n'était qu'une question… mais à sa droite, le Kazekage déchu avait eu la même réaction que lui.

"Oui", répondit sur un timbre imperturbable Gaara.

Le blond se demanda un instant comment son compagnon avait pu faire pour répondre si facilement avec son éternel voix dénuée de toutes émotions. Alors qu'il pouvait parfaitement sentir par son chakra qu'il avait lui aussi été perturbé par les propos de la Princesse de Sang, rien n'indiquait extérieurement que son esprit venait de faire un bond.

Akujo esquissa un léger sourire à la réponse du roux. Elle avait deviné juste. Pendant l'ère de la Paix Éternelle, il était extrêmement rare de voir des personnes se faire mutiler puisque guerres et affrontements n'avaient pas lieu d'être. L'infirme avait donc dû recevoir ces blessures durant la Guerre de l'Œil de Lune ou avant, et probablement en tant que shinobi. Elle avait rapidement compris que les personnes à interroger étaient dans la tranche d'âge supérieure. Et d'après la date de naissance de l'hôte du Kyuubi, les personnes susceptibles de l'avoir connu avaient plus de chance d'être de la même génération que lui… soit approximativement l'âge qu'elle donnait à son interlocuteur au regard vairon.

Son sourire s'effaça. Il connaissait Uzumaki Naruto… un bon point pour elle, mais il avait également dû recevoir l'interdiction d'en parler comme tous ceux qu'elle avait croisé. Puisqu'elle n'avait connu que des échecs jusqu'alors, peut-être serait-il préférable pour elle de tenter une autre approche.

"Vous avez combattu dans l'armée rebelle ?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Oui Princesse", confirma Gaara avec toujours la même absence de tonalité. "En tant que chûnin du Pays du Vent, j'ai intégré l'armée rebelle pour combattre les trois Héros. J'y ai perdu mes jambes et je me suis retiré dans mon village. Ma femme est morte peu de temps après en me laissant ce garçon que vous voyez là", termina-t-il en tournant son regard vers Naruto. "Pardonnez-le pour son comportement irrespectueux, c'est la première fois qu'il voit un membre de la glorieuse lignée des Uchiwa".

"Votre Altesse", s'inclina respectueusement l'Uzumaki.

Gaara faillit lui jeter un regard noir devant le soupçon d'ironie qu'il avait perçu dans la voix du blond, mais se retint au dernier moment. Devant eux, Akujo analysait méticuleusement la silhouette du Namikaze mais ne semblait pas avoir remarqué la moquerie. Après tout, elle n'en avait probablement jamais goûté la saveur.

De son côté, la Princesse de Sang ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être attirée par l'étincelle qu'elle voyait briller derrière les yeux noisette du jeune homme. Alors qu'elle avait d'abord pensé que seul le plus vieux serait intéressant du fait de ses éventuelles connaissances, il semblait que le jeune blond ne constituait pas un sujet si négligeable qu'il y paraissait au premier abord.

"Vos noms ?" Demanda d'une voix douce la fille du Seigneur de Guerre sans quitter du regard la silhouette du Sennin.

"Kankuro et Taruno", indiqua tranquillement Gaara. "Je suis orphelin de guerre alors je n'ai pas de nom de famille", précisa-t-il.

Akujo acquiesça distraitement. Elle regarda Naruto pendant encore quelques secondes avant que ce dernier ne commence à se sentir mal à l'aise, puis se laissa tomber en arrière. Sa chute fut arrêtée par une sorte de coussin d'air qui semblait la maintenir en équilibre, mais le Namikaze perçut l'utilisation du Jinton derrière le phénomène. En position assise dans le vide, la Princesse de Sang reporta son attention sur le Kazekage déchu.

"Tu as donc combattu du côté de l'armée rebelle, Kankuro-san", fit la jeune femme. "Quel était votre but à cette époque ?"

"… Nous voulions vaincre les trois Héros et les empêcher de s'emparer du Kyuubi et du Hachibi", répondit-il sans voir où voulait l'amener son interlocutrice.

Naruto avait froncé les sourcils devant les mots de Gaara, mais il se rappela que la vérité absolue était censée sortir de la bouche de son compagnon pour faire illusion. Ainsi, même le fait de dire qu'il avait combattu les Seigneurs de Guerre, et donc qu'il s'était ouvertement opposé à eux, devait être apporté. Il n'avait pas tout compris lorsque Gaara lui avait expliqué les conditions du _Mugen Tsukuyomi_ , mais il apercevait petit à petit tous les enjeux que cela impliquait. Comme l'avait dit l'ancien réceptacle de l'Ichibi, personne n'était de leur côté. S'ils voulaient libérer le monde du Genjutsu, ils ne pouvaient compter que sur eux-mêmes… à deux contre la péninsule ninja toute entière.

"Et vous avez réussi ?" Continua Akujo.

"Non. Les trois Héros ont gagné la Guerre de l'Œil de Lune et se sont emparés du Hachibi et du Kyuubi".

Devant elle, Gaara voyait de moins en moins où voulait en venir la jeune femme. Il se contentait donc de répondre du mieux qu'il pouvait sans toutefois apporter d'informations compromettantes ou de donner son opinion… il devait faire mine de relater des faits et rien d'autre.

"Comment les ont-ils capturé ?"

"Je l'ignore. Je n'étais pas présent lorsque cela s'est déroulé".

Akujo se mordit la lèvre inférieure mais son regard ne cilla pas. Elle était si proche du but pourtant, et il lui semblait que tout venait de s'effondrer.

"Quel est ton avis sur le sujet ?" Poursuivit-elle d'une voix un peu moins motivée.

Gaara mit un temps avant de reprendre la parole, même si il savait que normalement, l'illusion obligeait sans condition de répondre au plus vite aux désirs d'un héritier des gènes du Sharingan. La question avait posé un trouble dans son esprit, même si son visage extérieur ne s'était nullement déridé. Que devait-il avancer ? Le plus simple serait de se mettre à la place d'un ninja moyen de la Guerre de l'Œil de Lune et de choisir ce qu'il aurait sorti mais… par sa position particulière, le Kazekage avait peur de trop en dévoiler. Il savait qu'il y avait des sujets que les Seigneurs de Guerre avaient annoncé comme tabou, et la position du réceptacle du Kyuubi en était une. Cependant, il ne savait pas jusqu'à quel point ce savoir là avait été banni.

Après une dizaine de secondes de réflexion, il choisit finalement de répondre le plus vaguement possible.

"Je pense que les réceptacles du Hachibi et du Kyuubi se sont battus jusqu'à la mort du côté des rebelles avant de tomber sous la main des trois Héros", reprit le Kazekage déchu.

Akujo arqua un sourcil. Elle pourrait difficilement en obtenir plus d'après ce qu'elle avait pu voir, mais elle avait enfin mis le doigt sur quelque chose. Un ninja de classe moyenne, ordinaire, avait pensé au jinchuriki de Kyuubi comme un homme capable de se battre jusqu'à la mort…

La déclaration ouvrait plusieurs pistes potentielles sur la personne d'Uzumaki Naruto. Premièrement, il avait été considéré par deux Kages et un ninja ordinaire comme quelqu'un d'exceptionnel d'une part, et quelqu'un pouvant se battre jusqu'à la mort d'autre part. Certainement pas un lâche donc, ou un être insignifiant comme l'avait dit sa jeune demi-sœur. Secondement, le fait qu'un chûnin du sable voyait ainsi l'hôte du Kyuubi prouvait que ce dernier n'avait pas été qu'une simple arme de destruction massive, mais quelqu'un capable d'aller au bout de ses convictions. Il avait donc été une figure assez connue de la Guerre de l'Œil de Lune, et pas seulement par son statut de jinchuriki. Uzumaki Naruto avait existé et avait fait parler de lui indépendamment du fait qu'il abritait le Démon Renard.

Bref, deux hypothèses qui s'ouvraient à Akujo Uchiwa. Finalement, les cinq jours passés à Konoha n'auraient pas été si improductifs.

L'héritière du Sharingan se releva, quittant son fauteuil d'air, et vint toiser le blond face à elle du regard, ignorant totalement que ce dernier était l'objet même de ses pensées. Le jeune homme avait un physique peu commun… ses muscles étaient fins et parfaitement dessinés. Il la dépassait d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres, avoisinant probablement le mètre quatre-vingt. Son visage était à la fois noble et sauvage… il s'en dégageait une sorte de bestialité, un esprit indomptable renforcé par la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux noisettes et les peintures rouges autour de ses pupilles.

"Tu es un ninja, Taruno-kun ?" Affirma plus que ne demanda la membre du clan de l'éventail.

Devant elle Naruto acquiesça légèrement sans la lâcher du regard. Akujo pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, comme si elle voulait découvrir l'intérieur de son esprit. L'ombre d'un sourire étira ses lèvres.

"Défends-toi !"

L'ordre avait été donné juste avant qu'elle ne serre le poing et ne lève la main dans sa direction. Instinctivement, Naruto avait tendu le bras pour parer proprement l'attaque, accueillant avec une infinie délicatesse l'uppercut. Le coup de l'Uchiwa fut immédiatement stoppé entre ses doigts. La menace n'en avait pas vraiment été une, son attaquante ayant retiré presque l'intégralité de sa force et de sa rapidité dans sa frappe, mais le coup aurait facilement pu repousser un chûnin confirmé.

Devant l'Uchiwa, l'Uzumaki n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et son regard s'était même assombri. Cette sensation qu'il avait au toucher… n'était pas normale.

Akujo cligna des paupières un instant, surprise, et retira sa main. Elle observa encore plus en profondeur le regard noisette qui la suivait sans trembler. L'échange visuel dura une dizaine de secondes avant que l'héritière du Sharingan ne se détourne finalement, laissant planer sur ses lèvres un léger sourire satisfait.

"Tu devrais participer au tournoi des Trois Royaumes", confia l'Uchiwa d'une voix douce. "Je suis sûre qu'avec un peu de chance et de temps, tu pourrais même accéder au titre de champion".

Naruto hocha distraitement la tête, ignorant totalement de quoi parlait la jeune femme et entreprit de finir par un " oui votre Altesse " ou un autre truc du genre, mais son geste fut interrompu. À l'entrée du dôme de Konoha, il venait tout juste de repérer une source de chakra familière, et celle-ci se dirigeait vers lui… ou plus exactement, vers son interlocutrice. D'un geste discret, il attrapa la chaise de Gaara et la pivota légèrement, de sorte que la silhouette de l'ancien ninja du sable soit à moitié de dos du point de vue de celui qui approchait. De même, il se mit lui aussi de côté, cachant en partie son visage à la personne qui émergea de la foule.

La fille du Seigneur de Guerre se retourna en avisant l'arrivé d'un des serviteurs de Madara…

"Maîtresse Akujo", formula A en s'inclinant poliment devant la Princesse de Sang. "J'ai un message de mon Seigneur Madara Uchiwa pour vous. Il vous prie de bien vouloir retourner auprès de votre père le plus rapidement possible".

La concernée haussa un sourcil et fit signe au Yondaime Raikage qu'il pouvait se relever. Sans un mot, elle s'éloigna à travers les stands, suivie comme son ombre par le frère de Killer Bee qui ne jeta pas un seul regard vers les deux hommes un peu plus loin.

En arrière, Gaara baissa la tête au départ de la jeune femme tandis que Naruto observait sa silhouette disparaitre parmi la foule. Voilà une demoiselle qui n'était pas commune…

****** L'Empreinte de l'Illusion ******

La charrette avançait à une allure lente sur la route chaotique. Allongé sur une pile de fourrure, Kakashi ouvrit les yeux à un nouveau roulis. Il fut un instant ébloui par la lumière du jour, mais celle-ci lui apparaissait comme une bénédiction du fait de son passage de plusieurs jours dans les ténèbres. Il porta sa main droite devant son visage et la tendit vers le ciel, cachant le soleil derrière sa paume. Le Ninja Copieur portait toujours son masque qui lui couvrait une grande partie du visage et seul ressortait son œil droit. Il tourna la tête sur le côté, avisant un large sac dans lequel étaient entassés de nombreux accessoires. Des vêtements de rechange, des vivres, deux kunais, une gourde pleine… et sa collection complète d'Icha Icha. Sur le chemin en terre battue, un cheval en piteux état tirait la charrette, semblant au bout du rouleau. Le canasson avait le regard éteint, preuve de son emprise sous un genjutsu. De toute évidence, Obito l'avait forcé à marcher dans une direction précise sans s'arrêter.

Le Ninja Copieur roula sur le côté et descendit du charriot pour venir poser sa main sur l'étalon, perturbant son réseau de chakra pour le libérer de l'illusion. Il guida l'animal sur le côté de la route, dans une petite clairière, puis lui retira ses mors, le laissant se reposer et brouter l'herbe au sol. Rapidement, il effectua une fouille de la charrette et repéra ce qu'il avait à sa disposition, faisant l'inventaire de tout ce qui pourrait s'avérer utile. D'abord et avant tout, la collection des Icha Icha, qu'il s'empressa de ranger dans une poste de sa veste. Il trouva également au fond du sac une enveloppe blanche non signée, écrite par la main même du Seigneur de Guerre des Terres Supérieures devina l'épouvantail. Il s'empressa de la déchirer pour révéler la lettre à l'intérieur, qu'il lut sans attendre d'un regard morne.

En gros, Obito lui conseillait de se retirer définitivement des affaires de ce monde et de partir faire son petit coin tranquille, loin des territoires des Seigneurs de Guerre. Il lui signalait que si jamais il venait à recroiser la route de son ancien coéquipier, il n'hésiterait cette fois-ci pas à le supprimer pour de bon. Et si d'aventure il rejoignait la cause d'Uzumaki Naruto, il le traquerait jusqu'au bout du monde s'il le fallait pour avoir sa peau. La lettre était écrite dans un langage très détaché et impersonnel, chaque mot la composant tracé à l'encre noire dans une calligraphie impeccable.

Kakashi soupira légèrement et plia le papier pour le ranger dans une des poches de son pantalon. Distraitement, il marcha quelques pas pour venir s'adosser à un arbre et se laissa glisser au sol. Il sortit le premier tome de la série publiée par Jiraya, paradis du batifolage, et entama d'un regard ennuyé sa lecture. Mais c'est à peine s'il regardait les mots qui défilaient devant ses yeux, ses pensées tournées vers d'autres aspirations.

Que faire ?

Se retirer comme le conseillait Obito semblait être une voie séduisante. Il n'aurait pas grand-chose à faire mais de toute manière, il n'aimait pas particulièrement l'action au contraire de son ancien rival en costume moulant Gai, mort dix ans plus tôt des suites d'une maladie du cœur. Il avait toujours ses Icha Icha pour lui tenir compagnie, et peut-être même pourrait-il se lancer dans l'écriture de ses propres œuvres… sans pour autant dévier du chemin que lui avait ouvert le Sannin aux grenouilles. Seul bémol ? S'il vivait en marge du reste de la société, il ne pourrait trouver l'inspiration à la manière de Jiraya.

La deuxième option, celle de rejoindre Naruto, correspondait cependant plus à ses convictions profondes. Il avait été témoin des horreurs comme des bienfaits qu'avait apportés la mise en place du _Mugen Tsukuyomi_ en tant que spectateur privilégié, et était rapidement arrivé à la conclusion que la balance penchait le plus souvent du mauvais côté. Le territoire d'Obito dans lequel il avait évolué était au-dessus des autres en termes d'humanité, mais même là il ne pouvait approuver le genjutsu planétaire. Les guerres et famines avaient disparu, des lieux défiant la Beauté elle-même avaient été bâtis mais… tout n'était qu'apparence. Le prix à payer pour la disparition des conflits était bien trop élevé. Dans la réalité, le Peuple Inférieur, comme aimait l'appeler tout héritier du Sharingan, vivait dans la peur et la servitude sans espoir d'en sortir. Et bien que Kakashi ne pouvait rien faire contre n'importe quel membre du clan Uchiwa, son aide pouvait toujours être appréciée du côté du fils du Yondaime Hokage. Et même s'ils n'étaient que deux pour s'opposer au triumvirat, cela serait toujours mieux que de fuir.

Le Ninja Copieur tourna une page. Sa décision était prise, et la mort ne l'effrayait plus depuis longtemps déjà. Maintenant, il restait à trouver un moyen de rejoindre l'Uzumaki. Dépassant la cinquantaine, il y avait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi vivant.

****** L'Empreinte de l'Illusion ******

"Cette illusion est une abominable monstruosité", commenta Naruto en arborant un regard sévère.

Gaara se retourna, immobilisant le nuage de sable sur lequel il évoluait. Après avoir quitté la fille de Sasuke, les deux compagnons étaient aussitôt partis de Konoha pour revenir au refuge sous-terrain qu'avait construit le Kazekage déchu. Ils avaient emballé et rapporté leurs déguisements qui pourraient toujours s'avérer utiles dans le futur et Gaara n'avait rien dit depuis lors. Sur le chemin, le Namikaze avait conservé un visage dur, semblant ruminer de sombres pensées.

"Comment ça ?" Interrogea l'ancien jinchuriki de l'Ichibi.

"C'est un obstacle à toute preuve d'humanité", souffla doucement le blond. "Elle asservit totalement et simplement n'importe quel ninja qui n'est pas détenteur du Sharingan… même un homme comme le Yondaime Raikage. Et en plus, celui qui est contrôlé est conscient de cette manipulation mais ne peut rien faire pour y échapper. La perversion ultime en un mot", résuma platement le jeune homme. "Et ça ne s'arrête pas là…" continua-t-il en baissant les yeux.

Devant lui, Gaara avait toute son attention concentrée sur ce que disait son interlocuteur.

"Il y a une sorte de… réseau de chakra entre tous ceux qui sont propriétaires du Sharingan et ceux qui sont sous la domination de l'illusion. Je trouvais étrange que Madara et les autres aient pu augmenter de façon si flagrante leur puissance, et que les enfants de Sasuke possèdent en eux un tel pouvoir. Mais tout est clair maintenant. Le _Mugen Tsukuyomi_ agit comme un transfuseur de chakra… elle pompe l'énergie de ses victimes et la distribue à ceux qui les dominent".

Gaara cligna lentement des yeux, tentant de déchiffrer la parole de l'ancien prisonnier des Geôles des Tréfonds.

"Tu veux dire que… nous tous, nous aidons les Uchiwa à augmenter leur force ?"

"Pas nous deux", rétorqua Naruto. "Nous sommes comme des bulles d'air dans la transfusion… une sorte de parasite. Mais tous les autres ont en permanence leurs réserves de chakra diminuées d'environ un dixième de leur vrai potentiel, et cette énergie va pour renforcer les héritiers des gênes du Sharingan. Je l'ai remarqué quand j'ai touché la main de la fille de Sasuke… on aurait dit qu'un fleuve invisible ayant pour sources tous ceux qui nous entouraient s'écoulait en continue dans sa direction. C'est pourquoi il y a si peu de talents parmi les jeunes à l'Académie. Ils ne peuvent dévoiler leurs vraies capacités".

"Il y a aussi une autre conséquence", poursuivit finalement l'Uzumaki. "Il n'y a pas que le chakra qui est aspiré… mais aussi l'énergie vitale. Les Uchiwa prolongent leur durée de vie en raccourcissant celle des autres".

Gaara ne broncha pas, son visage toujours gravé dans une expression impénétrable. Mais mentalement, un déclic venait de se produire. Kankuro était mort il y a cinq ans d'une maladie opportuniste, et son sensei Baki l'avait suivi dans la tombe peu de temps après pour cause de vieillesse.

Malgré la fin des guerres et des famines après l'avènement de l'Ère de la Paix Éternelle, la durée de vie n'avait quasiment pas augmentée alors qu'elle aurait dû crever le plafond. Nombre de personnes étaient sujettes à des maladies mortelles et très peu survivaient au-delà de cinquante ans, la plupart étant des ninjas confirmés. Alors que de son côté, Madara Uchiwa rayonnait de force et de puissance, largement au-dessus de la moyenne d'âge. Même Obito qui dépassait la cinquantaine n'avait que très peu changé depuis vingt ans… si ce n'était le visage où cicatrices et marques de brûlure avaient disparues.

Naruto avait pris connaissance du monde tel qu'il était sous l'illusion du _Mugen Tsukuyomi_. Il avait voulu être sûr de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire… Gaara lui avait dit que les guerres avaient disparu, et il avait un instant espéré que ce monde fut meilleur que celui qu'il avait quitté vingt ans auparavant pour plonger dans un sommeil décennaires. Mais finalement, il avait dû faire face à une cruelle désillusion… un brusque retour à la réalité.

"Gaara", interpella dans un murmure le fils de l'Éclair Jaune. "Nous allons briser l'illusion. Même si pour cela, nous devrons nous opposer au monde entier".

Le Kazekage observa de son air impassible son compagnon de fardeau dont le regard océan brillait d'un éclat sans pareil. Après une dizaine de secondes, l'ombre d'un sourire fendit ses traits ordinairement figés.

La révolte commençait.

Et ils étaient deux. Contre le monde entier.


	5. Chapter 5

Quelques réponses/précisions par rapport aux commentaires que j'ai pu recevoir :

Le harem n'en sera pas vraiment un. Ce sera plus des relations successives (et cela n'est pas encore sûr, je précise). Il est déjà certain que je ferai un Naruto/Akujo, et j'hésite à faire participer une autre personne avec que cette relation n'arrive. Je verrai bien pas la suite.

Cette fiction est presque une godlike Naruto, sauf que contrairement à beaucoup d'autres dans le genre, Naruto aura effectivement des adversaires bien à la mesure de ses capacités. Mais dite vous que pendant la quatrième grande guerre, Naruto a tenu tête au Juubi et aux trois Uchiwa à lui tout seul. Il n'a pas gagné en capacité depuis (vingt ans passé cryogénisé peut faire cet effet), mais les trois Seigneurs de Guerre sont désormais en mesure de le contrer même en un contre un, et Akujo est environ à ce niveau également.

Vous verrai prochainement un aperçu de ce que cela peut donner.

Je ne suis pas très content de ce chapitre. Ce sera je pense le moins réussi pour le moment, car je fais appel à un principe vraiment classiques/cheaté et que je n'aime pas trop, mais c'est la seule et unique raison qui fait que Naruto ait pu survivre jusqu'à ce jour, et donc la raison de cette histoire. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

****** L'Empreinte de l'Illusion ******

Chapitre 5 Vers l'Éclair Jaune

La lumière artificielle illuminait d'un éclat pâle la salle souterraine. Immobile, Gaara observait son compagnon qui sondait grâce à l'énergie naturelle les flux de chakra qui émanaient des pores du Kazekage déchu. Les yeux clos, Naruto… ou plutôt un clone de Naruto, tentait de distinguer avec précision ce qu'il avait pu entrevoir avec le _Mugen Tsukuyomi_.

Gaara n'avait bien sûr pas totalement saisi le fonctionnement de l'illusion dans ses détails, faute de savoir manipuler le Senjutsu, mais en avait compris les lignes essentielles. Le genjutsu pompait approximativement cinq à dix pour cent de l'énergie latente d'une personne, mais n'agissait pas sur les deux anciens ninjas de l'Alliance qui s'était autrefois opposée aux Seigneurs de Guerre. Naruto avait cherché à découvrir la raison exacte de leur immunité au _Mugen Tsukuyomi,_ et avait su exploiter au maximum la lecture de chakra que lui autorisait le mode Sennin.

Qui sait, en extrapolant, cela pourrait même conduire à l'élaboration d'une méthode permettant de libérer les victimes du genjutsu. D'après Naruto lui-même, ils n'avaient aujourd'hui qu'une probabilité très réduite de succès s'ils devaient se confronter aux Seigneurs de Guerre, donc trouver un moyen détourné de briser l'autorité des Uchiwa semblait un début prometteur.

Tandis que la copie du Namikaze examinait Gaara, l'original se tenait plus loin au centre d'une large étendue de sable. Dix kunais exactement étaient disposés en trois cercles concentriques autour de lui, chacun portant une marque très spéciale… et contrairement aux kunais ordinaires, trois branches terminaient la lame acérée. Juste entre ses pieds se tenait une dernière arme blanche.

D'un calme olympien, l'Uzumaki leva ses bras au niveau des hanches et tourna ses paumes vers le ciel. Son regard azuré se ternit brusquement, preuve de sa pleine concentration. L'instant qui suivit, son ombre clignota une courte seconde. Au bout de ses dix doigts, les kunais précédemment éparpillés se balançaient doucement. Et si un spectateur avait pu voir la scène, il aurait sans conteste cru que l'arsenal s'était littéralement matérialisé au creux de ses mains.

Silencieux, le Sennin se pencha et récupéra le dernier kunai à ses pieds, esquissant au passage un sourire satisfait.

Voilà un mois déjà que les deux renégats se cachaient aux yeux du monde. Durant cette période, Naruto avait cherché à accroître son pouvoir et à acquérir des techniques assez redoutables pour s'opposer aux Seigneurs de Guerre… et cette chance s'était présentée à lui lorsqu'il s'était essayé aux invocations.

Malgré tous ses efforts, il n'avait jusqu'alors pas réussi à invoquer le moindre batracien du Mont Myouboku. Craignant le pire, le Namikaze avait alors fait apparaître le rouleau que lui avait fait signer Jiraya dans sa jeunesse et qu'il avait hérité après la mort de l'Ermite. Les noms sur la liste avaient tous disparus… pas rayés, mais effacés comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé. À la place, Naruto n'y avait trouvé qu'un unique sceau de sang qui, il l'avait rapidement deviné, lui était destiné. C'était comme ça qu'il était entré en possession des parchemins de ses deux familles… les Uzumaki d'une part, maîtres des sceaux, et les Namikaze d'autre part, manipulateurs des techniques d'espace-temps.

Naruto avait élaboré plusieurs théories à ce sujet et s'était rapidement résigné à la mort de toutes les grenouilles qu'il avait connu. Ne pouvant se risquer à sortir de son abri pour l'instant, il avait tenté de repérer grâce à l'énergie naturelle la moindre source de vie près du Mont Myouboku, sans jamais rencontrer un quelconque succès. La logique lui disait que les guerriers batraciens avaient subi un raid massif de la part des Uchiwa puisque ces derniers ne pouvaient les contrôler, le _Mugen Tsukuyomi_ n'agissant que sur les humains. Dans un ultime recours, ils avaient alors dû couper tous les ponts qui les reliaient à l'Uzumaki pour ne pas que les Seigneurs de Guerre puissent en tirer un quelconque avantage, même si à cette époque cela ne devait être rien de plus qu'une mesure désespérée, et avaient scellé les parchemins secrets qui revenaient de droit à Naruto.

Mais même s'il ne pouvait qu'émettre des hypothèses sur ce qu'il s'était passé, les faits étaient là. Il avait perdu l'accès à toutes ses invocations et avait en contrepartie acquis les deux parchemins qui décrivaient les techniques des Namikaze comme des Uzumaki. Il s'était alors penché sur tout ce qui pourrait se révéler utile.

Ayant au départ un niveau de Fuinjutsu avoisinant le néant, il avait laissé un bon millier de clones s'affairer à éclaircir le sujet concernant les techniques liées au clan de sa mère. Quant à lui, il s'était directement penché sur la technique qui avait construit la légende de son père et qui lui avait valu son surnom, aidé d'un autre millier de clones. Et après à peine une semaine, Gaara avait pu contempler son compagnon disparaître comme la foudre, défiant les lois de la physique. L'Éclair Jaune avait ressuscité de ses cendres. Et le restant du mois qu'il avait passé, il ne s'était concentré qu'à accroître sa capacité à se mouvoir via cette technique.

Se déplacer d'un point A vers un point B ne lui avait étonnamment pas posé tant de problèmes que ça, preuve en était qu'avec un millier de clones, cela ne lui avait pris qu'un peu plus d'une semaine. Le gros du problème avait été d'ignorer le point C qui se présentait si jamais plus d'un kunai spatio-temporel était mis en jeu. Son père avait réussi par il ne savait quel miracle et Naruto avait dû tricher un peu pour parvenir à ce résultat, utilisant à son profit l'expérience que ses autres clones avaient acquis par le rouleau du clan Uzumaki.

Les sceaux sur les kunais de son père étaient en tout point identique, tandis que les siens, mêmes s'ils se ressemblaient énormément, avaient chacun un détail qui le distinguait des autres. Un coup de pinceau plus fin, une encre plus claire, une virgule légèrement décalée…et grâce à ces particularités, il parvenait à reconnaître vers quel kunai il se déplaçait. Néanmoins, cela limitait le nombre de balises qu'il pouvait utiliser pour ses déplacements… au-delà de dix, il n'arrivait plus à suivre et se retrouvait parfois au mauvais endroit.

La première technique d'espace-temps en poche, Naruto avait ensuite visé les autres sceaux spatio-temporels qu'avait développés son père. Un sujet sur lequel il n'avait pour l'instant fait aucun progrès, faute de connaissances suffisantes sur les sceaux eux-mêmes. Et il avait dû abandonner son apprentissage du rouleau Namikaze pour se focaliser sur celui de sa mère qui établissait les bases de tous les sceaux existant, ceux d'espace-temps compris. Recopier un sceau à l'encre sur des kunais, bien que requérant de la précision et de la rigueur, n'était pas vraiment un progrès spectaculaire dans le domaine du Fuinjutsu. Les retranscrire dans la réalité depuis son esprit même était d'un tout autre niveau. Et c'était ce que requéraient les techniques qui suivaient dans le rouleau de son père. La concentration et un esprit serein étaient la base de tout. Quelque chose que Naruto avait su faire après une heure de méditation dans le silence absolu… et qui, pour le moment, semblait totalement irréalisable dans la pratique. Même le calme atteint par le mode Sennin n'était pas comparable à l'état d'esprit qui était nécessaire.

Distraitement, Naruto scella le rouleau de sa mère qu'il avait sous les yeux, prenant une pause après tout ce temps. Il rangea les kunais à trois branches dans un sceau sur sa nuque et n'en garda qu'un seul à portée de main, l'accrochant à un collier qui pendait autour de son cou. Soupirant un instant, il avança de quelques pas en direction de Gaara devant lequel se tenait son clone. D'une pensée, l'original fit disparaître la copie, avertissant enfin le roux de son approche.

Le Kazekage déchu lui jeta un regard interrogateur, que Naruto interpréta aisément. Paradoxalement, il parvenait sans mal à déchiffrer les sentiments qui brillaient dans le regard indifférent de son compagnon.

"J'ai encore trop de difficultés pour le contrôle des sceaux… j'essaye d'en créer un qui pourrait agir comme barrière au _Mugen Tsukuyomi_ sur une personne, mais il est encore trop instable. Surtout que je ne peux pas l'essayer vu que ni toi ni moi n'en avons besoin".

"Tu as dis que l'énergie démoniaque résiduelle de nos anciens bijuus nous permettait d'agir comme des poissons dans l'eau à travers le flux de chakra du Juubi, tandis que l'énergie des autres est balayée par ce courant. Ne pourrais-tu pas créer une marque qui aurait les mêmes effets ?" Interrogea Gaara d'une voix nonchalante, lévitant à un mètre du sol sur son nuage de sable.

"C'est impossible", admit simplement Naruto. "Au mieux, je pourrai créer un sceau empli de mon chakra et qui l'utiliserait en permanence, mais il sera alors très vite à sec. Il pourrait durer quelques heures… pas beaucoup plus je pense. Depuis que Kyuubi et moi ne sommes plus qu'un, il est quasiment impossible de séparer l'énergie démoniaque de mon corps. C'est pourquoi les Seigneurs de Guerre ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre que de me garder en hibernation et de pomper mon énergie en permanence. Même si par je ne sais quel méthode, ils sont parvenus à avoir suffisamment d'énergie pour maintenir le _Mugen Tsukuyomi_ après ma libération. Mais l'illusion finira par disparaître…".

Gaara acquiesça sans ciller, se remémorant ce que lui avait révélé le blond juste après s'être réveillé. Les derniers événements qui avaient précédé la défaite de l'Alliance…

 _Devant Naruto, le Kazekage observait d'un regard curieux son compagnon nouvellement libéré. Les questions affluaient dans son esprit et le blond n'eut pas besoin de parler pour deviner ce qu'il pensait. Pourquoi donc était-il encore vivant… ? La question qui l'obsédait et qui en même temps l'avait maintenu en vie ces vingt dernières années, l'empêchant de sombrer dans la folie, allait finalement avoir une réponse._

 _"… Lorsque tu as disparu, pulvérisé par le Juubi, nous avons véritablement cru à ta mort", murmura doucement le Namikaze. "Nous nous sommes retirés pendant quelques jours du champ de bataille pour nous rassembler. Tsunade avait succombé… le Tsuchikage aussi… nous te croyions mort… Bee avait été capturé et dépossédé… les troupes de l'Alliance avait été réduites de moitié alors que, face à nous, se tenaient encore Madara, Obito et Sasuke, tous trois montés sur le Juubi. Le Raikage et la Mizukage étaient désespérés… Kakashi-sensei était accablé par ce qu'était devenu son ancien coéquipier… Notre base principale avait été détruite par une attaque du Juubi… l'Alliance était morte, annihilée… même moi, je commençais à croire qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir, souffla simplement Naruto en se levant pour faire quelques pas. Tout semblait si noir"._

 _Il se tut, se rappelant nostalgique la fin de la Guerre. Aucune larme ne coulait, mais l'océan de son regard en était rempli._

 _"Et puis, Kyuubi a décidé d'établir avec moi un pacte désespéré… autant que l'était notre situation", révéla le jeune homme. "Pour échapper à l'aboutissement du plan de l'Œil de Lune, il fallait à tout prix empêcher que l'Akatsuki me capture… il y a même eu un moment où l'on prévoyait de m'exécuter… Mais Kyuubi était contre, bien sûr, alors il m'a proposé un marché"._

 _Gaara orienta toute son attention vers son interlocuteur qui levait la tête, semblant contempler le ciel à travers les mètres de terre, de sable et de roche qui le séparaient de la surface._

 _"Nous avons fusionné", énonça simplement le jeune blond. "Cela n'avait jamais été vu dans l'histoire… c'était quelque chose d'impossible et pourtant, Kyuubi m'a assuré qu'il en était capable. Et puis, nous l'avons fais. Je n'étais plus Naruto… Kyuubi n'était plus lui… il ne restait plus que moi", indiqua platement l'Uzumaki en se désignant. "Mes cheveux ont poussés, mes cicatrices ont disparues. Mon esprit s'en est retrouvé grandi, plus fort… doté d'une connaissance nouvelle. Je n'étais plus ce que j'étais. Ni homme ni démon… quelque chose d'insensé, mais de puissant. Assez puissant du moins pour tenir tête à l'ennemi"._

 _L'ancien ninja de la feuille baissa les yeux._

 _"Mais même cela n'a pas suffi. Même si la force obtenue par la fusion était plus grande que celle de Naruto et Kyuubi en tant que deux entités distinctes, nous avons échoué… j'ai échoué"._

 _Gaara acquiesça silencieusement. Les réponses s'imbriquaient dans son esprit. Les théories s'organisaient derrière ses prunelles émeraude. Il était étonné qu'une telle union ait pu se produire, mais il ne pouvait douter de Naruto en le voyant ainsi. Il avait remarqué les changements physiques du blond autant que son état d'esprit… plus avancé, mature et posé. De toute évidence, la fusion de Kyuubi et de Naruto avait donné naissance à un être extraordinaire, même si l'âme de Naruto semblait dominer le tout. Il redoutait quelque peu que le démon puisse prendre le contrôle, mais à voir l'ancien prisonnier, cela ne semblait pas être une possibilité._

 _"C'est donc cela qui a empêché l'Akatsuki d'extraire le Kyuubi", avança naturellement le Kazekage déchu._

 _Naruto acquiesça. La raison première de son union avec son bijuu avait été d'empêcher l'aboutissement du plan de l'Œil de Lune en le privant de la puissance du Roi Démon. Même si Madara avait trouvé le moyen de palier à cet inconvénient en pompant directement le chakra démoniaque à sa source, c'est-à-dire en Naruto, il n'avait pu séparer les deux âmes fusionnées. Le Mugen Tsukuyomi avait pu être lancé mais ce dernier dépendait de l'approvisionnement en chakra de la part du Namikaze._

 _Le blond écarta ses pensées en constatant le regard appréciateur que lui jetait son compagnon de fardeau. Il arqua un sourcil dubitatif._

 _"Alors ? Que va-t-on faire maintenant, Naruto ?"_

Juste après, les deux renégats quittaient le repaire en direction de Konoha où Naruto avait pu rencontrer Uchiwa Akujo et où il avait pris sa décision… tenter par tous les moyens de mettre fin au règne des Seigneurs de Guerre. Un objectif qui, en cette période qui avait été baptisée l'Ère de la Paix Éternelle, semblait tout simplement irréalisable. Même les plus faibles parmi les membres Uchiwa aujourd'hui vivants devançaient le niveau d'un Kage. Et il ne faisait aucun doute que le niveau d'un Seigneur de Guerre dépassait de très loin ce seuil.

Gaara savait que même lui n'avait aucune chance face à un tel pouvoir. Il avait pu suivre l'entraînement de son compagnon d'un regard insondable et avait bien vu la différence de niveau. Naruto avait gagné en force, en rapidité, en techniques. Le jutsu qui avait rendu légendaire le Yondaime Hokage, l'Éclair Jaune, n'avait été qu'une formalité pour l'avatar du Kyuubi. Si Naruto avait eu un niveau concurrençant sans mal son père avant sa fusion avec son bijuu, la comparaison semblait aujourd'hui totalement obsolète.

Et les Seigneurs de Guerre possédaient chacun un pouvoir qui surpassait encore cela.

****** L'Empreinte de l'Illusion ******

"Je suis navrée, Maîtresse", murmura Hana Inuzuka d'une voix posée. "Votre Père, mon Seigneur, m'a formellement interdit d'aborder ce sujet".

Une étincelle de rage naquit derrière les prunelles sombres d'Akujo. Elle balaya l'air de la main et une étincelle écarlate illumina un instant son regard. L'atmosphère ondula devant l'aînée du clan Inuzuka et, sans qu'elle ne puisse l'empêcher, les trois chiens à ses côtés s'effondrèrent, proprement décapités par une lame d'air invisible. Le visage de la maîtresse canine se tordit dans une expression indéchiffrable, mais aucun son ne franchit le seuil de ses lèvres. Le sang de ses trois compagnons, ceux qui avaient partagé leur vie avec elle depuis son enfance, entachait ses vêtements et ceux de son interlocutrice. Une flaque se formait déjà autour des trois chiens au sol. Ils avaient été ses fidèles camarades, ses amis… le lien qui les unissait dépassait celui que pouvait tisser deux êtres humains. Et l'héritière du clan Uchiwa les avait supprimé aussi simplement qu'on se débarrassait d'une mouche, dans un simple accès de colère. La Princesse de Sang…

Le regard baissé, soumis, Hana observait à genoux le flux d'hémoglobine qui coulait. Ignorant le désespoir qui montait dans le cœur de la dirigeante de clan, Akujo s'approcha à quelques centimètres à peine de son visage déformé par la douleur. Elle lui saisit le menton avec une douceur assassine et la força à orienter son regard noisette au fond de ses yeux noirs comme la nuit.

"Je te le répète une dernière fois", avança la fille du Seigneur de Guerre. Le ton reflétait étrangement un calme parfait et une luxure dévorante, mais le murmure résonnait comme une promesse de mort pour l'Inuzuka. Bien que le visage présent de l'Uchiwa fût symbole de douceur et de séduction perverse, Hana savait que sa vie ne pesait pas bien lourd. La vétérinaire frissonna de terreur et l'étincelle ne passa pas outre l'inspection de la Princesse de Sang.

"Pourquoi mon Père a-t-il besoin de vous ? Pourquoi nous interdit-il de sortir du Palais ?" Interrogea-t-elle avec dans la voix une lascivité débordante, détachant par une tendresse exagérée chacun de ses mots.

L'Inuzuka voulut prendre la parole et un instant, Akujo sentit que l'autorité de son Père pliait devant la sienne. Comme elle l'avait expérimenté avec Itachi, plus le pouvoir était grand, plus l'autorité exercée était importante. En ce sens, elle perdait devant son Père si elle devait dicter des ordres contraires aux siens. Cependant, comme l'esprit d'un individu influait également sur son obéissance, il y avait toujours une chance pour qu'elle parvienne à ses fins en poussant à bout son interlocutrice. Si cette dernière voulait parler, les chances pour qu'elle trahisse les ordres de Sasuke n'étaient pas nulles. Et peu lui importait si elle devait se débarrasser de deux ou trois molosses au passage.

Hana écarta les lèvres mais seul un gargouillement s'échappa de sa gorge. Pas le moindre mot. Devant la silhouette inclinée, Akujo serra les poings, ignorant royalement la douleur qu'elle lisait au fond des prunelles noisette. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et pivota le buste. D'une démarche irascible, elle sortit de la pièce en murmurant un vague ordre d'astiquer la salle à l'Inuzuka.

Derrière elle, Hana ne put qu'acquiescer et se relever. Jusqu'au plus profond d'elle-même, la perspective d'une mort instantanée lui avait semblé la bienvenue, et elle aurait voulu que la jeune femme mette sa menace à exécution. Mettre fin à cette souffrance perpétuelle qui l'empêchait d'agir et de protéger ceux qu'elle chérissait. Sa mère Tsume… son frère Kiba… sa fidèle équipe de chiens ninjas…

Obéissante, l'Inuzuka commença à nettoyer le sol écarlate.

Akujo sortit furieuse de la chambre où logeaient les ninjas que son Père avait fait appeler. Voilà plus de trois semaines déjà qu'elle, sa demi-sœur et ses demi-frères, avaient été privé de toute escapade à l'extérieur. Depuis qu'elle était rentrée au Palais des Terres d'Ouest après sa rencontre avec l'ancien Yondaime Raikage, Sasuke avait ordonné de fermer toutes les portes du Palais. Bien évidemment, ce n'était pas ça qui aurait pu arrêter l'héritière du Sharingan, mais l'expression faciale qu'avait pu afficher son Père, la même que celle du jour où elle avait abordé le sujet de l'hôte du jinchuriki de Kyuubi, avait suffi à la décourager… du moins, les premiers jours.

La Princesse de Sang traversa un long couloir dans lequel plusieurs personnes s'inclinèrent à son passage. Elle leur prêta une vague considération, puisque chacun d'eux possédait des compétences très particulières. La Brigade des Traqueurs, une faction extrêmement restreinte de ninjas de la péninsule shinobi spécialisés dans la chasse à l'homme. Dans leur domaine, ils dépassaient même les Seigneurs de Guerre… Des possesseurs du Byakugan, des conducteurs d'insectes, des maîtres chiens, taupes, félins et faucons ainsi que d'autres joyeusetés du genre. En mer, dans les airs, sur terre, sous terre, on disait que rien ne pouvait leur échapper. Une trentaine d'hommes et de femmes au total. Si ses souvenirs étaient exacts, la tante de sa demi-sœur appartenait à cette brigade... une certaine Hanabi Hyuuga. Plutôt puissante disait-on, du moins du point de vue du Peuple Inférieur.

Habituellement, cette brigade gérait ses affaires d'elle-même, vivant avec une certaine indépendance vis-à-vis des Seigneurs de Guerre. Ils n'envoyaient sur leurs missions que deux ou trois de leurs agents et avait un taux de réussite très élevé. Alors les voir tous rassemblés en un même lieu avait eu de quoi surprendre la jeune héritière du clan de l'éventail.

Mais peu importait, puisqu'Akujo ignorait la raison même de leur présence. Une recherche commanditée par Sasuke, soutenu par les autres Seigneurs de Guerre apparemment, mais dont l'objet lui était totalement inconnu. Son Père avait été silencieux sur tout le sujet, répondant par omission à ses interrogations ou la renvoyant simplement.

Akujo quitta les quartiers de ces invités singuliers et se dirigea vers les Jardins du Palais pour oublier sa colère. Quand elle franchit le perron qui ouvrait sur l'espace végétal, un semblant de sérénité envahit son esprit. Elle soupira légèrement et orienta son regard sur une parcelle d'atmosphère, composant d'une seule main la moitié du signe du bélier. La poussière se souleva et une fine muraille s'éleva sur sa route, qu'elle traversa sans résistance. Sur sa peau et ses vêtements, les plaques de sang séché se décomposèrent, vaporisées par le Jinton.

Elle s'avança à travers les chemins tapissés de gravier bleu-gris au bord duquel un ruisseau empli d'une eau cristalline s'écoulait. Arrivant à un carrefour, elle arqua un sourcil en remarquant la présence de son demi-frère Izuna Uchiwa accompagné de… quelqu'un qui lui était inconnu. Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'avait jamais vu le jeune homme se mêler au Peuple Inférieur, elle-même sortant souvent dans leurs quartiers, mais l'événement était assez rare pour être noté à l'encre rouge.

L'homme devait avoir environ son âge, soit dans la vingtaine. Quelqu'un qui était né au commencement de l'Ère de la Paix Éternelle et qui, étrangement, possédait certains traits qui lui faisaient penser à Izuna à ses côtés. Son visage particulièrement… même si ses cheveux étaient d'un blond terne, elle retrouvait les traits de son demi-frère au niveau du menton, du nez et du front. Ses yeux clairs étaient semblables à deux billes d'eau pure, et Akujo se surprit à y trouver une étrange étincelle… un esprit fin et brillant, calculateur. Quelque chose de remarquable.

Izuna avisa la présence de sa demi-sœur et l'invita d'un geste de la main. L'homme s'inclina, son buste venant faire un angle droit avec la verticale à l'approche de la Princesse de Sang.

"Je suis honoré de vous rencontrer, Princesse", fit-il d'une voix où aucune émotion ne transparaissait.

Akujo pencha la tête sur le côté pour le détailler et lui donna la permission de se relever. Dans son regard, l'héritière du Sharingan ne distinguait ni crainte ni colère… mais un mélange complexe de curiosité et de méfiance.

"Voici Saishi Nara", présenta Izuna en désignant du regard l'étranger. "Fils de Shikamaru Nara, l'un des anciens dirigeants de l'Alliance Rebelle, et de Sabaku No Temari".

La Princesse de Sang arqua un sourcil, dubitative, et comprit enfin d'où venait la ressemblance singulière. Ce nom…

"C'est ton demi-frère", souffla simplement l'héritière du clan de l'éventail. "Même s'il ne possède pas en lui le sang de notre clan, j'avais remarqué qu'il te ressemblait dans certains aspects. Un vilain petit canard…"

Elle laissa planer le sous-entendu à peine voilé, observant d'un regard critique la réaction du concerné. À sa moyenne surprise, ce dernier se contenta d'incliner légèrement la tête, faisant mine d'ignorer l'insulte. Apparemment, il savait maîtriser chacune des émotions qui traversaient son visage et ce n'était pas une provocation gratuite qui le ferait réagir.

"J'ai en effet eu cette chance", articula simplement le jeune Nara.

Akujo ne broncha pas et Izuna prit l'insinuation sur le ton de l'ironie et de la résignation, visant à glorifier le sang du clan de l'éventail. Après tout, on ne pouvait qu'être désireux de posséder les gènes du Sharingan. Pourtant, la jeune femme présente vit bien que c'était là une provocation habilement dissimulée… Si le Nara ne pouvait rien faire contre l'autorité du _Mugen Tsukuyomi_ , ses paroles étaient, elles, plus aiguisées que la lame d'un rasoir. Un fin sourire vint étirer les lèvres d'Akujo.

"Saishi appartient à la Brigade des Traqueurs", informa distraitement Izuna.

"Coordinateur je parie", articula simplement Akujo d'une voix sans émotion. "Pas trop difficile en étant à la fois le neveu et le fils de deux des plus grands traîtres qui aient existé…"

Le Nara arqua un sourcil et retint un regard en direction d'Izuna Uchiwa. C'était la première fois qu'il se trouvait face à des héritiers du Sharingan et si son demi-frère semblait manquer de quelques neurones, il devinait que la jeune femme évoluait dans une sphère supérieure. La remarque aurait très bien pu toucher Izuna mais ce dernier semblait se moquer complètement de l'identité de sa mère. De toute évidence, le sang Uchiwa annihilait toute autre appartenance à une quelconque famille, fut-elle la pire qui ait existé.

Saishi avait hérité de l'intelligence de son père mais en même temps, n'avait pu échapper au caractère dynamique du côté de sa mère. Et parfois, son côté provocateur prenait le pas sur sa raison.

Il retint ses mots au fond de sa gorge et courba l'échine. De toute manière, que pouvait-il faire contre l'autorité des Uchiwa ?

Akujo laissa s'échapper un soupir de dépit à la réaction du jeune homme, ayant presque espéré pouvoir trouver un prétexte pour passer sa frustration. Ses nerfs étaient encore sur le vif.

****** L'Empreinte de l'Illusion ******

Mei Terumi suivait Madara à travers les dédales sombres et humides situés sous le palais du Seigneur de Guerre à Kiri. Malgré son statut d'ancienne Mizukage, Mei n'avait encore jamais vu cette partie dissimulée des Terres Mouillées. Le doyen du clan Uchiwa avait donc construit ce complexe après son occupation et à l'ombre de ses deux autres confrères Seigneurs de Guerre. Un espace si grand qu'il devait bien occuper la moitié des sous-sols du village caché de la Brume.

Dix minutes de marche semblèrent durer des heures pour l'ancienne Kage, mais les deux ninjas débouchèrent finalement sur une pièce beaucoup plus grande que tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, bien que toujours aussi sombre. D'un pas sûr, Madara avança de quelques foulées pour atteindre un interrupteur qu'il tourna vers le haut. Une lumière jaune inonda alors la salle, révélant à Mei ce qu'il s'y trouvait. Elle ne put empêcher ses lèvres de se détacher, écarquillant les yeux.

Des dizaines… non, des centaines de tubes se dressaient dans la chambre éclairée, et à l'intérieur de chacun d'entre eux se trouvait un corps plongé dans un liquide améthyste. Tous étaient totalement nus... des hommes pour la plupart, mais Mei remarqua également quelques silhouettes féminines. Les yeux clos, ils semblaient pourtant en parfait état et bien vivants.

Lorsque la lumière atteignit les corps flottant, ces derniers ouvrirent lentement les yeux sans pour autant réagir. Leurs regards étaient vides, totalement dépourvus de la moindre étincelle de vie. Et à l'intérieur des globes oculaires se trouvait la pupille du Sharingan.

"Ceux-là ne sont que des échecs", parla Madara sans pour autant sembler s'adresser à Mei. "Ils ont au mieux pu atteindre le Sharingan à trois virgules. Nombre d'entre eux portent mes gènes, mais certains ne sont que des clones que j'ai créés avec les cellules des Uchiwa tués durant le massacre de leur clan à Konoha. Il y en a également qui possèdent le code génétique de membres de clans reconnus dans le monde shinobi, mais ce ne sont que des ratés. Ces deux là, fit-il en désignant les silhouettes à l'intérieur de tubes, portent tes gènes. L'un peut utiliser le Yôton, l'autre le Futton. Mais ils n'atteignent même pas le tiers de ta puissance", fit-il d'un ton dédaigneux.

Mei observa longuement les deux formes qui évoluaient dans les bassins, ne pouvant esquisser un geste ou prononcer la moindre parole. Elle restait muette de stupeur, pétrifiée par un tel spectacle qui semblait pourtant si quelconque à Madara. Elle ne pouvait même pas contredire le rival du Premier Hokage.

Le Seigneur de Guerre n'accorda pas plus d'attention aux centaines de corps qui baignaient autour de lui et s'enfonça un peu plus dans la chambre. Mei le suivit en retrait, tentant de reprendre sa maîtrise d'elle-même au milieu de cet endroit. Ils avancèrent pour déboucher sur une autre porte ouvrant sur une salle beaucoup plus petite. Une dizaine de tubes à l'intérieur desquels baignaient des corps se présentaient également, tous ayant les yeux grands ouverts. Et une pupille bien connue par l'ancienne dirigeante de Kiri éclairait leurs regards. Ou du moins, c'était le cas de neuf d'entre eux. Le dernier laissa un frisson glacial parcourir la colonne vertébrale de la Kage déchue.

"Ceux-là ont eu plus de succès… des clones ayant éveillés le Mangekyou Sharingan. Ils sont bien sûr d'un niveau très inférieur aux Uchiwa aujourd'hui vivants, mais leur pupille est véritable. Et bien qu'il ne soit pas au courant de tout, Sasuke a utilisé ces mêmes pupilles sur ses héritiers pour leur permettre d'éveiller le Mangekyou Sharingan Éternel".

Il marqua une pause et remarqua le regard de Mei qui n'avait pas bougé du tube qui se démarquait du lot. Un sourire mauvais vint étirer ses lèvres.

"Bien sûr, tu as remarqué la ressemblance, n'est-ce pas ? Ce dernier clone est une exception parmi toute ma collection… tu n'imagines pas le nombre d'années qui m'a été nécessaire pour ne serait-ce que stabiliser son enveloppe corporel. Il est le seul spécimen ayant survécu à la réception des gènes de votre très cher Uzumaki Naruto".

Dans le liquide, la copie exacte de ce qu'avait été Naruto avant sa fusion avec Kyuubi flottait doucement, gardant les yeux clos au contraire des neuf autres qui dévoilaient le Mangekyou Sharingan. Une profonde nostalgie vint envahir l'esprit de la Mizukage à sa vue… symbole d'une époque où il était encore permis de rêver.

Mei ne le savait pas, mais le liquide du tube dans lequel baignait le clone blond était très différent de celui qui entourait les possesseurs du Mangekyou Sharingan. Il absorbait le chakra et le transmettait dans un réseau sous-terrain. Lorsque Madara avait créé ce chef-d'œuvre, il avait immédiatement tenté d'y intégrer l'énergie démoniaque du Namikaze original. Depuis longtemps, il avait tenté de récupérer le chakra du Kyuubi en le scellant, mais il s'évanouissait dans les heures qui suivaient peu importe la quantité prélevée ou l'attention qu'il mettait dans le processus. Pourtant, la réplique de l'Uzumaki avait été à même de satisfaire ses attentes. Elle ne produisait pas de chakra démoniaque mais était en mesure de la conserver dans son corps. Et le doyen du clan Uchiwa en avait scellé suffisamment pour que l'illusion du _Mugen Tsukuyomi_ persiste presque deux ans même après la libération de l'avatar du Kyuubi.

Madara abandonna un instant Mei qui continuait de fixer la copie exacte du fils de Minato Namikaze et se recula jusqu'à une table. De nombreux bocaux étaient entreposés et dans chacun d'entre eux flottait un œil possédant la pupille du Mangekyou Sharingan. Il inspecta rapidement ces derniers, comptant leur nombre exact. Une grimace vint déformer ses traits. Il n'en manquait pas un seul…

Pourtant, il était obligatoire de posséder une pupille de niveau au moins égal au Mangekyou Sharingan pour pénétrer dans les geôles des Tréfonds. L'inconnu qui y était apparu pour libérer le seul prisonnier présent n'aurait pas pu se passer de cet œil pour franchir les barrières menant à l'avatar du Démon Renard. À moins bien sûr que son pouvoir ne soit équivalent à celui d'un Seigneur de Guerre mais… c'était tout simplement impossible.

Le doyen du clan Uchiwa grimaça. Les seuls personnes ayant atteint le Mangekyou Sharingan, outre les clones qu'il avait artificiellement fabriqués, pouvaient se compter sur les doigts des deux mains, et tous étaient aujourd'hui du côté des Seigneurs de Guerre. Le seul qui aurait pu y avoir accès en tant qu'ennemi potentiel était Kakashi… après tout, il avait possédé l'œil d'Obito et n'avait pas été victime de l'illusion. Mais son Dôjutsu lui avait été retiré vingt ans plus tôt, sans oublier qu'il n'aurait pas été capable d'agir ainsi sans que les Seigneurs de Guerre ne le remarque.

Un traître alors ? Mais aucun Uchiwa n'avait à y gagner en libérant la fusion du Kyuubi. Sans compter que seuls les Seigneurs de Guerre étaient au courant de la survie d'Uzumaki Naruto. Il ne faisait aucun doute que ni Sasuke ni Obito ne se plairait à libérer l'élément nécessaire au _Mugen Tsukuyomi_ … ils n'en connaissaient que trop bien les conséquences.

****** L'Empreinte de l'Illusion ******

Mayu Uchiwa approcha des appartements privés réservés au Seigneur de Guerre des Terres d'Ouest. Elle toqua et, après avoir obtenu la permission d'entrer, franchit le seuil de la porte. Son Père l'attendait dans son habit de dirigeant de la nation, une large toge d'une couleur noire de jais dont la partie inférieur descendait jusqu'à traîner au sol. Paré ainsi, Sasuke rayonnait d'une puissance implacable et d'une autorité écrasante.

Sa fille se courba pour le saluer et, quelque peu intimidée, s'avança vers lui. Du coin de l'œil, elle nota la présence de deux bocaux en verre dans lesquels flottait l'évolution ultime des pupilles de son clan. Elle s'était préparée pour cet instant depuis son obtention du Mangekyou Sharingan trois ans plus tôt… une épreuve qui l'avait rendue plus forte, autant au niveau physique que mental. C'était à cette époque qu'elle avait véritablement réalisé la domination du sang des Seigneurs de Guerre, ainsi que la position que devait tenir un Uchiwa vis-à-vis du Peuple Inférieur. Depuis lors, personne en dehors des membres de sa propre famille n'avait eu d'importance pour elle. Tous les autres n'étaient que des outils, de vulgaires poupées de chair qui n'étaient faite que pour obéir au Sharingan. Elle ne les dédaignait pas, au contraire d'Izuna ou d'Akujo. Elle ne cherchait pas à s'approcher d'eux comme le faisait parfois Itachi. Elle se contentait de les utiliser pour son bon vouloir en ignorant leur statut d'être humain, les traitant comme de simples pantins… des animaux domestiqués dont le seul but était de répondre aux attentes des héritiers du Sharingan.

Son teddy-bear entre ses bras, elle s'approcha de son Père debout à côté de son bureau, un bras en appuie sur la surface en bois. Sasuke affichait un visage grave et agité, et Mayu se surprit même à lui voir une telle expression. Curieuse, elle se demanda un instant ce qui pouvait le tourmenter ainsi sans pour autant s'aventurer à le lui demander.

Les traits du Seigneur de Guerre se décrispèrent en voyant approcher son héritière. Il l'invita à venir à lui d'un geste de la main, puis se saisit d'un des bocaux dans lequel reposait le Dôjutsu propre à son clan.

"Tu devines pourquoi je t'ai fait appeler", articula lentement Sasuke. "Le temps est venu pour toi d'atteindre le niveau ultime de ce qui fait la puissance de notre clan. Tu as déjà le potentiel pour accéder à ce pouvoir… même si cela se passe deux ans plus tôt que tes ainés", souffla le Seigneur de Guerre.

"Oui, Père", murmura la jeune fille.

La fierté. C'était tout ce que ressentait Mayu à l'entente des paroles de Sasuke. Le fait que son Père lui permette d'accéder au Mangekyou Sharingan Éternel beaucoup plus tôt que ses demi-frères et sa demi-sœur était pour elle un privilège, une preuve de la confiance et de l'estime qu'il éprouvait à son égard. Et même si son visage restait dissimulé derrière l'ours en peluche, un orgueil et une satisfaction non feinte éclairait ses traits.

L'esprit tourmenté, Sasuke se força à oublier ses soucis un moment pour se concentrer sur la situation présente. Depuis l'évasion de Naruto, il vivait dans un stress et une appréhension qu'il pensait avoir réduit au silence longtemps auparavant. Il voyait le visage du blond sitôt qu'il fermait les yeux, redoutant à tout instant qu'il ne détruise ce qu'il avait bâti en vingt ans de vie. Il avait… peur. Lui, un des Seigneurs de Guerre qui dirigeaient le monde d'une main de fer, sentait les frissons remonter son échine ainsi que la crainte animer ses pensées. C'est pourquoi il précipitait l'éveil du stade ultime du Sharingan chez sa fille. Des mesures drastiques devaient être prises pour augmenter de façon significative la puissance de son clan. Les Seigneurs de Guerre n'avaient pas connu d'adversaires depuis vingt ans déjà, mais le plus grand ennemi qui s'était un jour présenté devant eux était de retour pour les hanter.

"Avance, ma fille", ordonna Sasuke d'une voix sûre. "Il est l'heure pour toi de voir le monde avec les mêmes yeux que les miens".

****** L'Empreinte de l'Illusion ******

"Pas un geste", ordonna la voix.

La lame acérée du kunai chatouillait la jugulaire de Kakashi et une main puissante posée entre ses omoplates empêchait le moindre mouvement de sa part. Dans une position aussi inconfortable, seul l'espoir et la joie habitait pourtant l'esprit du ninja copieur. Car il connaissait cette voix, disparue pour lui depuis plus de vingt ans. Et la signature énergétique qui se dégageait ne pouvait tromper son instinct.

Silencieux, il se laissa mettre à genoux sans résistance, toujours sous le joug de son agresseur.

"Bonjour Naruto", vibra la voix de l'ancien ninja du Feu, empreinte de douceur et de sérénité. "Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas un ennemi. Le _Mugen Tsukuyomi_ ne m'affecte pas…"

Du sable jaillit du sol pour venir s'enrouler autour du corps du jônin. Kakashi se laissa faire et arqua un sourcil de surprise. Cette technique…

"Ça, c'est à nous d'en juger", parla Gaara d'une voix souveraine en apparaissant devant lui. "Pour autant que je sache, les Seigneurs de Guerre désirent récupérer Naruto par tous les moyens. Si vous êtes vraiment immunisé au genjutsu, vous comprendrez que ceci est absolument nécessaire… je ne veux pas compromettre notre seule chance de nous débarrasser du _Mugen Tsukuyomi"_.

Kakashi approuva d'un regard sans oser se retourner vers l'ombre qui le menaçait d'un kunai derrière lui. Le sable finit de l'entourer, abandonnant l'épouvantail dans un véritable sarcophage arénacé. Lentement, Naruto abaissa son arme sans pour autant se déplacer pour croiser le regard du ninja copieur. Le Namikaze fit un geste de la tête en direction de Gaara avant que ce dernier n'exécute un simple signe, plongeant les trois personnes présentes dans un océan de sable. Kakashi sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds et en quelques secondes, il disparut de la surface pour s'enfoncer à plusieurs dizaines de mètres sous terre.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, le Ninja Copieur se trouvait dans une salle souterraine de taille démesurée. Il promena son regard sur l'ensemble du complexe, admirant l'œuvre de sable et de roche qui était manifestement inconnue des Seigneurs de Guerre. Cela ne valait pas les palais de ces derniers, mais l'immense salle dans laquelle il se trouvait avait de quoi frapper l'œil.

Une ombre se matérialisa dans un nuage de sable devant lui. Kakashi cligna des yeux, pouvant maintenant détailler avec attention la silhouette aux cheveux de rouille. Comme il l'avait deviné, il s'agissait bien de Gaara… Le Kazekage était méconnaissable, semblant ressortir des abysses les plus noires. Lorsqu'il avait disparu suite à l'attaque du Juubi, sa mort avait été annoncée et son nom rayé des listes. Mais de toute évidence, l'ancien réceptacle de l'Ichibi avait plus d'un tour dans son sac, même si cette fois il avait dû frôler la mort.

Une deuxième silhouette apparut, sautant depuis la surface pour poser pied au sol juste devant le regard de l'épouvantail. Au plafond, le gouffre qui avait amené le Ninja Copieur se referma dans des remous de sable et de pierre concassée.

"Naruto", souffla d'une voix douce le ninja supérieur. "Je suis heureux de voir que tu vas bien".

"Moi de même, Sensei", parla l'Uzumaki dans un sourire léger.

Continuant de fixer son ancien élève, Kakashi remarqua que ce dernier avait changé son air enjoué pour un regard plus sévère, semblant sonder l'âme de l'Hatake.… Il n'eut pas besoin de précision pour deviner que le blond cherchait à savoir si l'illusion l'affectait ou non. Toujours prisonnier de l'étreinte arénacée, le Ninja Copieur ne put que patienter jusqu'à ce que l'Uzumaki relève le regard dans sa direction.

"Le _Mugen Tsukuyomi_ ne vous affecte pas… comment cela se fait-il ?" Interrogea Naruto d'une voix où résonnait une lueur d'espoir.

"Apparemment, cela est dû au fait que je possédais encore le Sharingan lorsque le genjutsu a été lancé", expliqua le ninja supérieur d'un ton serein. "Bien qu'Obito ait repris son œil après la victoire des Seigneurs de Guerre, je suis resté insensible aux effets de l'illusion. Mais je suis différent des Uchiwa dans la mesure où je n'ai aucune autorité sur ceux ne qui ne possèdent pas le Sharingan".

Le Sennin acquiesça. Kakashi continua à parler de son parcours, relatant le fait qu'il ait servi sous les ordres d'Obito pendant ces vingt dernières années ainsi que la réaction de son ancien camarade lorsqu'il avait su pour l'évasion du Kyuubi. Pendant qu'il conversait, le sable autour de lui s'affaissa pour le libérer, retournant auprès de Gaara qui écoutait le discours d'une oreille attentive. Pendant plusieurs minutes, Naruto et Kakashi échangèrent des propos, chacun désirant savoir ce qu'il s'était passé depuis le jour où le fils du Yondaime Hokage avait été fait prisonnier jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Gaara s'immisça à quelques rares occasions pour préciser certains points, principalement le moment de son intervention pour libérer le Namikaze. Aux termes de la conversation, Kakashi n'oublia pas de préciser qu'il était de tout cœur avec les deux renégats et anciens jinchurikis. Étrangement, le regard océan de l'ancien genin de l'équipe sept s'assombrit à cette remarque.

"… Je peux sentir votre énergie, Sensei", murmura d'une voix neutre Naruto en fermant les yeux. "Et pardonnez-moi d'avance de vous dire ça, mais vous n'êtes pas de taille à vous mesurer aux Seigneurs de Guerre ou aux autres Uchiwa. Gaara possède le potentiel nécessaire pour au moins tenir tête aux enfants de Sasuke… ou du moins, à trois d'entre eux. Celle qui se fait appeler la Princesse de Sang est à un autre niveau. Mais votre corps est faible… on vous a retiré votre Sharingan, vous êtes malade, et je doute qu'avec votre situation, vous ayez eu le temps de vous entraîner pendant ces deux dernières décennies".

Kakashi ne cligna pas des yeux, encaissant d'un visage impassible les remarques de son ancien disciple. Il était direct et blessant, mais il savait que ce qu'il disait n'était que la pure vérité. Voilà vingt ans qu'il n'avait pas eu à combattre. Son corps n'avait plus les réflexes d'antan et il lui arrivait parfois de cracher du sang sans raison. Sans oublier qu'à chaque fois qu'un Seigneur de Guerre avait dû libérer son aura devant lui, il n'avait pu empêcher ses jambes de trembler.

"Je ne veux pas que vous vous sentiez inutile sur le champ de bataille, Sensei", reprit le blond après plusieurs dizaines de secondes de silence. "Je ne souhaite pas non plus vous voir mourir devant mes yeux sans que je ne puisse rien y faire… C'est pourquoi je vous conseille de réfléchir une deuxième fois à l'alternative que vous a laissée Obito. Même sans vous, je promets de tout tenter pour mettre fin au _Mugen Tsukuyomi"_.

Gaara ne quitta pas les deux protagonistes du regard, ses traits figés dans une expression inébranlable. Ni Naruto ni Kakashi ne se déridèrent dans le silence qui s'installa, se regardant l'un l'autre en chien de faïence. Chacun voulait protéger l'autre tout en sachant que c'était là une tâche impossible.

Finalement, ce fut Naruto qui esquissa le premier mouvement. Mais pas celui qu'attendaient les deux autres ninjas présents dans la salle.

L'Uzumaki se plia brusquement, levant la tête vers le plafond de roche. Son regard se fit soudainement beaucoup plus grave, une profonde inquiétude venant éclairer ses traits. Il sonda quelques secondes l'espace au recours de l'énergie naturelle, puis se figea. Ses lèvres s'écartèrent pour laisser s'échapper un murmure vacillant.

"Les Seigneurs de Guerre… ils se rapprochent".

Gaara et Kakashi se pétrifièrent. Le sable autour du Kazekage tourbillonna dans la salle. Le roux exécuta un signe de repérage avant que ses traits ne se glacent de terreur. Il se précipita vers le Ninja Copieur et abaissa d'un geste son masque, retirant d'un mouvement brusque le globe de verre dans son œil gauche. D'une pression soudaine, il écrasa entre ses doigts l'objet qui explosa dans de petites étincelles et jeta au sol quelque chose ressemblant à des débris d'appareil électrique.

"Qu'est-ce…" commença Naruto avant d'être interrompu.

"Un système de traçage", informa Gaara d'une voix sévère en exécutant un signe, formant en surface du repaire sous-terrain un œil de sable pour observer les environs. "C'est un appareil qui a été mis au point il y a quelques années seulement. Il n'émet aucun chakra et s'active en présence d'une énergie que l'on définit au préalable… il était probablement programmé pour se déclencher dès qu'il se trouverait en ta présence".

Kakashi grimaça en replaçant son masque sur son visage. L'appareil avait probablement été mis par Obito quand il l'avait assommé. Le Seigneur de Guerre l'avait ensuite libéré, devinant sans peine que son ancien partenaire ferait tout pour retrouver l'avatar du Kyuubi. Il s'était servi de lui comme d'un appât pour débusquer l'Uzumaki…

Deux doigts sur son œil droit pour assurer la liaison optique avec son globe oculaire, le Kazekage déchu se mordit la lèvre à en saigner. Dans le ciel au dessus d'eux, une immense météorite perça les nuages pour fondre sur leur position.

L'instant qui suivit, une explosion titanesque vint réduire à l'état de centre la caverne où se trouvaient les trois renégats.


	6. Chapter 6

Encore une fois, merci pour vos commentaires. Je réponds à quelques questions/remarques vis-à-vis de ce qui a pu être dit (un merci particulier à laetitia_chipou à nouveau, tu sais donner des coms qui font très plaisir) :

Il y aura peu d'humour dans cette fiction, le scénario ne le permettant pas particulièrement bien. Je vais essayer de mettre quelques touches, mais je ne promets rien.

Akujo, la belle, la terrible. Elle est à la fois très perceptive et à la fois très naïve. Le fait de n'avoir vécu que dans un monde où tout lui a été donné sur un plateau d'argent n'aide pas. Elle n'a pas de pitié et n'hésite pas utiliser tous les moyens pour parvenir à ses fins. Elle restera un personnage principal dans ma fiction car c'est l'une des seules qui évoluera vraiment. La plupart de mes autres personnages auront des positions bien assises, et donc, il est difficile de voir les changements qu'apportera Naruto. C'est pourquoi je trouve pertinent de suivre en détail ce genre de personnage.

Quelques surprises vous attendent la concernant, elle ainsi qu'Itachi. Vous verrez bien comme cela progressera de toute manière.

Mayu est bien la fille d'Hinate (je ne crois pas avoir dit le contraire quelque part, ou si je l'ai fait, je m'en excuse). Hinata ne sera pas un personnage de cette fiction, ou si elle apparait, ce sera très secondaire. Je n'ai pas encore décidé de ce que j'allais faire d'elle.

Pour les couples, comme l'a dit laetitia_chipou, ne vous attendez pas à de l'eau de rose, la situation et le scénario de mon histoire de s'y prêtent pas du tout. Vous allez en plus voir une nouvelle facette de Naruto dans ce chapitre, et je pense que cela va vous éclairer sur le sujet. Je le dis et le redis, il y aura une/deux relations, mais le romantisme sera à peine présent (si ce n'est pas du tout). Si vous voulez de la romance, passez votre chemin, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous.

Tes hypothèses laetitia-chipou :

Wahou, je ne pensais pas que tu taperais aussi vrai dans la quasi-totalité des trucs. Je suis scié, c'est peu de le dire. Je ne répondrai à aucune des hypothèses pour conserver encore du suspens, mais c'est la première fois qu'on me cadre aussi précisément dans une de mes histoires.

Ah, au passage, juste une chose. Je suis un mec.

J'informe aussi si ça vous intéresse que j'ai entamé une fiction crossover Game of Thrones/Naruto. Elle est en anglais cependant, vous êtes prévenus.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

****** L'Empreinte de l'Illusion ******

Chapitre 6 Feu Blanc

Sasuke s'était précipité hors de ses quartiers avec une telle vitesse qu'il avait fait trembler les murs du palais. Traçant l'énergie de son Père, Akujo l'avait aussitôt pris en filature à plusieurs centaines de mètres de distance, tentant de suivre le rythme effréné que le Seigneur de Guerre s'imposait. En à peine une vingtaine de minutes, ils avaient débordé les frontières du Territoire des Terres d'Ouest pour s'enfoncer à la limite des Terres Supérieures et des Terres Mouillées. En un éclair, Obito était apparu aux côtés de son Père et avait encore précipité l'allure, fonçant vers un endroit qui semblait attirer comme une luciole dans l'obscurité les deux Seigneurs de Guerre. Derrière les souverains de ce monde, Akujo s'était vue distancer sans pour autant perdre leur trace, peinant à soutenir la cadence infernale.

Quelque chose clochait depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. Son Père restait enfermé dans sa chambre et communiquait avec la Brigade des Traqueurs sur un sujet connu de lui seul. Même ses héritiers n'avaient pas été mis au courant, cloisonnés comme l'avait ordonné leur géniteur entre les quatre murs du palais. Son regard était tourmenté, son visage avait pâli, ses mains étaient devenues moites… aux yeux d'Akujo, il n'avait plus été ce conquérant fier et intouchable qu'elle avait connu pendant toutes ces années. Pour la première fois, elle avait perçu chez lui des expressions qu'elle n'avait jusqu'alors que senti parmi les fidèles du Peuple Inférieur… la peur, l'anxiété, le doute. Autant de sentiments qui ne seyaient aucunement au clan de l'éventail.

Et à voir l'allure d'Obito, son Père n'était pas le seul dans cette condition.

La Princesse de Sang se tendit en percevant une puissante émanation de chakra. Dans la direction vers laquelle ils avançaient, une comète immense venait de percer les nuages pour retomber sur une plaine des Terres Supérieures. Et d'après l'écrit légendaire " _Œil de Lune_ ", c'était là une technique de destruction massive propre à Madara…

Trois Seigneurs de Guerre, ceux qui dictaient leur volonté au monde entier, s'étaient donc précipités comme si l'avenir en dépendait vers cet endroit. Akujo ignorait ce qu'il s'y trouvait, mais elle sentait l'adrénaline et l'excitation la gagner.

Une importante déflagration balaya l'espace suite à l'impact de l'astéroïde. Devant Akujo, Obito et Sasuke n'avaient pas ralenti la cadence, se protégeant derrière le bouclier de Susanoo pour avancer sans mal. La jeune héritière se contenta de se cramponner à l'arbre sur lequel elle se trouvait, ne désirant pas pour le moment risquer de révéler sa présence. Ce n'était pas qu'elle craignait que les Seigneurs de Guerre découvrent sa position, mais plutôt le fait que son Père l'empêcherait à coup sûr de les rejoindre.

Une fois que le nuage de poussière fut retombé, elle avança silencieusement en direction du point d'impact de la météorite. Elle s'arrêta à l'orée de ce qu'il subsistait de la forêt, le reste du terrain ayant été balayé pour ne laisser qu'une vaste étendue de terre fumante, et dirigea son attention vers les silhouettes qui se présentaient devant elle.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Son regard passa d'abord sur les trois Seigneurs de Guerre dont chacun avait revêtu leur habit de combat, une tenue noire comme la nuit aux multiples reflets argentés. En face d'eux, trois autres formes se démarquaient dans la poussière qui finissait de se dissiper. D'aussi loin, elle ne pouvait distinguer leurs traits avec précision. Pourtant, leurs apparences ne lui semblèrent pas totalement étrangères.

Les deux ombres qui se tenaient sur les côtés étaient légèrement reculées par rapport à la première, et Akujo perçut de leur part un sentiment de respect et de crainte vis-à-vis des Seigneurs de Guerre. Ce n'était pas aussi flagrant que chez la très large majorité du Peuple Inférieur, mais à coup sûr, ils reconnaissaient sans condition la supériorité des membres du clan Uchiwa. De sa position, tout ce qu'Akujo pouvait distinguer chez eux était le fait que celui se tenant sur la gauche lévitait sur un nuage de sable, faute de membres inférieurs pour le soutenir.

Cette aura de doute et de peur était inexistante chez le troisième membre, au milieu et en avant par rapport aux deux autres. Les bras croisés sur son torse, il observait de haut les maîtres de ce monde et Seigneurs de Guerre. Oui, c'était l'impression qui se dégageait du tableau qui se dressait devant les yeux de l'héritière… l'homme dominait d'un regard condescendant les Uchiwa qui lui faisaient face.

"Cela faisait si longtemps", articula calmement l'ombre à la longue chevelure dorée, le seul trait physique que la Princesse de Sang pouvait remarquer depuis l'endroit où elle se trouvait. "Plus de vingt ans déjà, n'est-ce pas ? Madara…" commença-t-il en toisant le Maître des Terres Mouillées.

"Obito", continua la silhouette en faisant coulisser son regard océan sur le dirigeant des Terres Supérieures.

Il marqua un profond silence tandis que devant lui, aucun des Seigneur de Guerre n'avaient bronché. Finalement, un sourire ironique vint étirer ses lèvres tandis qu'il tournait son attention vers le non nommé.

"… Sasuke", termina-t-il simplement, sa voix empreinte d'une émotion indéfinissable. Un mélange complexe de colère, d'orgueil et de complaisance.

Étrangement, son regard océan continua son échappé, dépassant le dernier Seigneur de Guerre. Akujo dût retenir un sursaut de surprise lorsque les yeux azurés se posèrent exactement sur sa position, comme s'il savait depuis le début qu'elle avait été là.

"Et à ce que je vois, vous avez même ramené la marmaille", souffla-t-il d'un ton moqueur. "Trois Seigneurs de Guerre ne suffisent-ils donc pas pour s'occuper de moi ?"

Akujo grinça des dents sous l'insulte. Son visage se crispa, à la fois du mécontentement de devoir sortir de sa cachette et de la surprise de s'être faite repérer. D'un bond, elle vint se placer à la droite de son Père.

" Akujo ! " Apostropha Sasuke d'étonnement. " Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? ".

L'interpellée esquissa une grimace pour seule réponse, son regard fuyant sur le côté. Elle en voulait déjà à ce gars aux cheveux blonds pour l'avoir dénoncé et s'être moqué d'elle de la sorte… une chose était sûr, elle allait le lui faire regretter à la première occasion. Et puis, la ' _marmaille'_ ? Maintenant qu'elle s'était rapprochée, elle pouvait distinguer les traits de l'homme avec précision, et il devait à peine être plus âgé qu'elle.

Elle plissa les yeux, détaillant devant elle les trois silhouettes. Elle avait déjà vu l'une d'entre elles au moins… c'était le garde du corps personnel d'Obito. Partout où le Maître des Terres Supérieures allait, cet homme le suivait comme son ombre. Quant aux deux autres, leurs visages lui étaient familiers sans qu'elle ne puisse pour autant les reconnaître avec certitude.

" Taruno et… Kankuro ? ", Souffla-t-elle, hésitante.

Un sourire railleur vint étirer les lèvres du nommé ' _Taruno'_. Pour sa part, _'Kankuro'_ ne broncha pas le moins du monde, restant en flottaison sur son nuage de sable.

"Tu as une bonne mémoire, Princesse. Mais ici, je préfère que tu m'appelle Naruto si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient".

Akujo arqua un sourcil d'incompréhension… avant de réaliser. Naruto ? Comme dans Uzumaki Naruto ?

Le regard sévère, Sasuke grimaça devant l'air moqueur de l'avatar du Kyuubi.

" Sasuke, Obito ", interpella Madara d'une voix forte. " L'heure n'est plus aux mots ".

Les deux Uchiwa hochèrent verticalement la tête aux propos de leur aîné. Lentement, Sasuke se pencha du côté de sa fille, le regard noir. " Ne te mêle pas de ça, Akujo. Reste en retrait pour le moment. Nous parlerons de tout ceci plus tard ".

La jeune héritière acquiesça sans vraiment le remarquer, l'esprit encombré par des pensées confuses. Sans un mot de plus, Sasuke détourna son attention d'elle pour la concentrer totalement en direction des trois hommes qui faisaient face aux Seigneurs de Guerre.

"Approchez, misérables", provoqua Naruto, les bras toujours croisés contre son buste.

L'orgueil.

Malgré le fait que le blond lui-même l'ait averti, Gaara découvrait pour la première fois cette facette chez son ancien compagnon de fardeau. Kakashi était déjà au courant car il avait pu voir le fils du Yondaime Hokage après sa fusion, mais le Kazekage déchu peinait à reconnaître là le Namikaze. Après sa fusion totale avec le Kyuubi, Naruto avait bien sûr hérité d'une force nouvelle et imposante, mais son esprit avait lui aussi été transformé. Kurama l'avait rendu plus arrogant et sauvage et cette facette de sa personnalité ressortait en pleine lumière pendant un affrontement. Si cela pouvait parfois représenter un avantage, prendre de haut un adversaire n'était jamais une qualité sans revers. Dans un combat à mort, Naruto oubliait tout ce qui l'entourait. Il évitait d'impliquer ses alliés dans des attaques de large ampleur, mais il ne pensait pas non plus à assurer leur protection. Il n'acceptait aucune aide, que ce soit sous la forme de soins ou d'alliance contre l'adversaire. Lorsque l'adrénaline montait chez le jeune Uzumaki, elle débordait plus qu'il n'était nécessaire.

C'est pour cela que lorsque Madara et Obito se précipitèrent tel un seul homme dans sa direction, il les attendit sans bouger un doigt, les bras croisés et un sourire carnassier au bord des lèvres.

****** L'Empreinte de l'Illusion ******

Kakashi et Gaara se dégagèrent avant le clash des titans, attirant du regard Obito qui les suivit sans hésitation. Ils reculèrent à toute vitesse pour s'éloigner du lieu mais le Maître des Terres Supérieures ne mit pas longtemps avant de les rattraper pour engager le combat. L'armure de Susanoo vint l'entourer, accompagnant son geste du bras par un puissant revers de la part du colosse fantomatique. Un rempart de sable intercepta l'attaque, donnant juste un intervalle de temps suffisant aux deux shinobis pour esquiver en rejoignant les airs. À terre, la puissance du coup avait littéralement brisé le mur arénacé.

Dans un salto arrière, le Ninja Copieur posa pied au sol aux côtés du Kazekage. Immobiles, les trois ninjas se toisaient d'un regard sombre.

"Je t'avais donné une chance de ne pas être impliqué dans ce genre de situation, Kakashi", communiqua froidement Obito. "Mais de toute évidence, tu n'as pas su saisir cette opportunité".

"Une chance ?" rétorqua le ninja de la feuille d'un ton amer. "Tu m'as utilisé pour te mener jusqu'à Naruto ! Pendant un instant, j'ai cru revoir chez toi l'ancien compagnon que j'avais connu, mais tout cela n'était qu'un vieux souvenir que tu as ressuscité pour me piéger".

Le Seigneur de Guerre ferma ses yeux sombres avant de les rouvrir, dévoilant la pupille du Mangekyou Sharingan Éternel. Devant lui, Kakashi se souvint que, vingt ans plus tôt, c'était lui qui se trouvait derrière l'œil gauche qui lui faisait face. Mais désormais, il n'était plus l'homme au Sharingan. Même le surnom de Ninja Copieur avait été mis aux oubliettes depuis bien longtemps.

"De toute manière, peu importe ce que tu peux penser de moi désormais", déclara Obito. "Il est trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Tout ce que je peux te promettre maintenant est une mort rapide et sans douleur".

Un feu noir s'étendit devant la pupille légendaire. Le sol se souleva pour intercepter l'Amaterasu avant de l'engloutir sous une mer de sable tandis que Kakashi se penchait sur le côté pour expectorer un puissant brasier orange. Sans sourciller, Obito s'avança à travers les flammes qui dépassèrent son corps intangible, venant lécher l'espace qui se trouvait derrière lui. Le Seigneur de Guerre jaillit juste au-devant de l'épouvantail qui soufflait encore ses flammes et pivota le buste pour frapper d'un impact puissant le visage de son ancien compagnon. Une mince couche de sable s'interposa, mais le poing la traversa sans mal, toujours intangible, avant de se matérialiser pleinement pour toucher la joue de l'épouvantail.

Le corps du Ninja Copieur fut propulsé telle une marionnette dont on aurait coupé les fils. Gaara exécuta un signe et un nuage de sable se plaça sur la course de Kakashi, amortissant au maximum son vol plané. Lévitant à un mètre au-dessus du sol sur un coussin de sable, le shinobi de la feuille avait presque tourné de l'œil. Et il avait suffit à Obito d'un seul mouvement pour mettre hors-jeu le ninja de Konoha.

Gaara n'avait pas cillé, mais l'hégémonie des Seigneurs de Guerre ne faisait aucun doute dans son esprit. Même s'il se savait plus compétent que l'Hatake, il se doutait qu'il avait entamé là un combat perdu d'avance. Devant lui, Obito s'approchait lentement, une aura sombre et écrasante accompagnant chacun de ses pas. Le Kazekage déglutit sans pour autant se départir de sa neutralité, le visage toujours fermé. C'était la première fois qu'il approchait de si près un Seigneur de Guerre… et la première fois que de telles pulsions meurtrières étaient orientées dans sa direction, lui qui avait pourtant côtoyé la mort durant toute son enfance. Il ne l'avait pas encore remarqué, mais dans son esprit, ses derniers espoirs venaient de s'écrouler. Même Naruto n'aurait aucune chance face à une telle domination. Son rêve de liberté semblait si… inaccessible.

"Sabaku No Gaara", souffla l'Uchiwa d'une voix paisible, en totale discordance avec l'atmosphère qu'il créait autour de lui. "Alors comme ça, tu avais survécu… je comprends maintenant comment le Kyuubi a été libéré. Tu as dû ruminer sans relâche ces vingt dernières années pour monter cette opération".

Il marqua une pause silencieuse et s'arrêta de marcher. Il bascula un instant la tête pour promener son regard un peu plus loin, à l'endroit où Madara et Sasuke affrontait Naruto. Puis, il reporta son attention sur le Kazekage déchu.

"Quel dommage… tu aurais dû t'apercevoir que tout devenait insignifiant face au pouvoir des Seigneurs de Guerre".

****** L'Empreinte de l'Illusion ******

L'hôte de l'Ichibi, élément de la création du Juubi et donc du _Mugen Tsukuyomi_. Le dernier des Kazekages et probablement le plus grand traître que l'Histoire ait portée, à la fois jinchuriki s'opposant à l'avènement de l'Ère de la Paix Éternelle et leader de l'armée rebelle.

Sabaku No Gaara… un nom qu'Akujo connaissait très bien pour l'avoir lu dans de nombreux ouvrages. Il était le symbole souvent rapporté aux enfants pour leur faire craindre la guerre et leur faire adorer le régime imposé par les Seigneurs de Guerre. Par sa mort s'était conclue la victoire des Uchiwa… et pourtant, il apparaissait aujourd'hui devant ses yeux, bien qu'amoindri. Même s'il ne représentait pas une menace pour Obito, le combat entre les deux hommes promettait un spectacle de premier choix.

Spectacle auquel Akujo n'accorda pourtant pas la moindre attention, en dépit de son intensité. Elle en connaissait après tout le dénouement, ne doutant pas une seule seconde de la victoire du maître des Terres Supérieures. Un Seigneur de Guerre était après tout invincible, intouchable et sans pitié. Peu importait son opposant, la victoire ne pouvait lui échapper.

Alors comment expliquer que, sous ses yeux écarquillés, Madara venait de se faire éjecter par une force irréelle ? Le plus puissant parmi les Seigneurs de Guerre…

****** L'Empreinte de l'Illusion ******

Le poing de Naruto avait littéralement transpercé la carapace du Susanoo pour terminer sa course dans les côtés du Maître des Terres Mouillées, propulsant ce dernier dans les airs. Le corps de Madara fila sans s'arrêter pour creuser un profond sillon dans le sol, terminant sa course contre une motte de terre. Un sourire carnassier imprimé sur le visage, Naruto se lécha la lèvre inférieure et serra le poing. Ses doigts s'étaient brisés sous l'impact mais il avait senti les côtes de son adversaire craquer sous le coup. Et déjà, les os de sa main se ressoudaient à une vitesse inimaginable, une légère fumée blanche s'échappant lors de la cicatrisation. Ses traits étirés dans un large rictus, il tourna son regard en direction de Sasuke qui venait de lâcher la corde de son arc translucide issu du Susanoo, une flèche géante filant les cieux dans sa direction.

À l'écart, Akujo vit le blond se faire proprement empaler par le missile de chakra, l'une des attaques les plus véloces de son Père. La lance transperça le ventre du shinobi qui s'écrasa dans une puissante détonation, un large nuage de fumée s'élevant tout au long du sillon qui se creusa sous l'attaque.

L'héritière du Sharingan écarta légèrement les lèvres, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Un coup, l'homme éjectait Madara avec une puissance sans pareille. Au suivant, il se faisait embrocher par une des attaques de son Père qui, bien que redoutable, était possible à esquiver par quelqu'un du même niveau qu'elle. Peut-être que son premier mouvement n'avait été qu'un affreux coup de chance. Au plus profond d'elle-même, Akujo ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine forme de déception suite à la prestation, s'étant un instant attendue à un renversement de situation après le premier coup de ce… Naruto. Et d'abord, était-ce vraiment Uzumaki Naruto ? Une chose qui semblait totalement impossible puisque le Juubi avait été créé et donc, que le réceptacle du Kyuubi avait forcément trouvé la mort dans le processus. Avait-il été ressuscité comme l'avait été Sabaku No Gaara ? Tout s'embrouillait dans son esprit… plus rien n'avait de sens. Et pourtant, pour la première fois depuis le jour où elle avait entamé ses recherches sur le sujet Uzumaki Naruto, il semblait qu'un îlot de vérité avait émergé des flots.

Mais la flèche de Susanoo avait fait mouche. C'était maintenant terminé, et elle n'aurait pas les réponses qu'elle espérait tant. D'un pas lent, elle commença à s'approcher de son Père.

"Reste en arrière bordel !" cria Sasuke à son attention. "Je t'ai dit de ne pas t'en mêler !"

La Princesse de Sang suspendit son geste, interloquée. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il… ?

Un kunai fendit l'air en direction de Sasuke, jaillissant du nuage de poussière où venait de s'écrouler son adversaire. Le Seigneur de Guerre tripla instantanément l'épaisseur de son Susanoo mais ne parvint qu'à dévier l'arme blanche imprégnée d'un chakra Fuuton visible à l'œil nu, assez concentré pour brûler au contact. L'Uchiwa se contorsionna violemment pour esquiver le projectile qui lui arracha un cheveu au passage. Le bang sonore et le sifflement aigu qu'avait produit l'arme blanche parvinrent au tympan de Sasuke après son passage, preuve que sa vitesse de course dépassait légèrement celle du son. Se croyant tiré d'affaire, Sasuke fut totalement dépassé pas la suite des événements, se sentant projeter au sol par une force implacable. À son tour, il creusa un large sillon dans sa chute. Le Maître des Terres d'Ouest avait in extremis pu amortir l'impact avec son bras gauche, étant parvenu à sentir un très léger courant d'air avant le choc. Mais désormais, son membre supérieur formait un angle étrange avec la normale.

Akujo suspendit son mouvement, son regard écarlate braqué vers Naruto qui était apparu près de son Père comme par enchantement avant de l'éjecter en un instant. Même avec le Mangekyou Sharingan Éternel activé, elle n'avait rien pu voir venir. Devant elle, le blond faisait jouer le kunai qu'il avait précédemment lancé entre ses doigts. Un trou cylindrique d'un diamètre dépassant les dix centimètres ornait son torse à nu et en sang, si bien que la jeune héritière pouvait voir le ciel à travers. Pourtant, le jeune homme semblait s'en soucier comme de sa première chemise. Il observait simplement d'un regard impérieux les cratères où il avait envoyé mordre la poussière les deux Seigneurs de Guerre, son sourire carnassier toujours au bord des lèvres. À nouveau, ses doigts s'étaient brisés sous le choc. L'épaisse couche de chakra qu'il avait déployé pour alourdir ses poings et augmenter sa vitesse de frappe avait littéralement explosée sous la violence du contact avec la chair de Sasuke. Chacun de ses coups pouvaient briser le roc et étaient imprégnés d'une terrible intention meurtrière.

Un frisson imperceptible traversa le corps de la fille aînée de la fratrie Uchiwa devant la tournure de la situation. Plus loin, Madara et Sasuke venaient de se relever à l'intérieur de leur cratère. Encore plus à l'écart, Obito continuait son duel avec Gaara. Le Maître des Terres Supérieures ne présentait aucune égratignure et était parvenu à frapper plusieurs fois le Kazekage déchu sans pour autant réussir à lui porter un coup décisif, l'armure de sable du rouquin constituant une barrière naturelle à ses capacités. Quand il ne devenait pas trop sérieux, Obito cherchait en permanence le contact pour absorber son adversaire et le style de combat à longue distance de Gaara était parfait pour contrebalancer cette stratégie.

Sasuke grinça légèrement des dents et remboîta d'un coup sec son épaule, ignorant le rictus de douleur qui vint un instant déformer ses traits. Pour sa part, Madara ne semblait pas du tout souffrir du coup qu'il avait reçu, mais le chakra que percevait le Sharingan permit au plus jeune des Seigneurs de Guerre de comprendre qu'il avait au moins une côte fêlée. Sasuke reporta son attention en direction de Naruto, au centre du triangle équilatéral qu'il constituait avec sa fille et Madara. La puissance brute de l'Uzumaki était encore plus impressionnante que dans ses souvenirs… sans oublier cette soudaine accélération qui l'avait pris par surprise. Seule l'image d'un éclair jaune était restée graver dans sa rétine…

"Il n'est plus l'heure de jouer maintenant", parla d'une voix grave Madara. "Ces années de paix nous ont amollies… mais contre le Kyuubi, la moindre erreur pourrait être fatale", termina le doyen Uchiwa en déployant autour de lui une aura meurtrière, vite imité par son confrère.

Naruto ne broncha pas, l'expression qui marquait ses traits toujours empreinte d'une fière arrogance. Il contracta un instant ses muscles et fit circuler un soupçon d'énergie démoniaque à travers son corps. Sur son torse en lambeaux, sa chair et son sang se mêlèrent dans de violents remous. En moins d'une seconde, la cavité béante qui lui traversait le poitrail se referma et tout le sang qui le recouvrait s'évapora dans une légère fumée blanche. De même, les doigts de sa main venaient de se réajuster par le même processus. Désormais, la seule preuve visible témoignant du fait qu'il avait effectivement été touché par la flèche du Susanoo était l'ouverture qui déchirait ses vêtements.

Un combat de titans. Des monstres débordant de puissance. Un festival de talents incomparables, dépassant les limites humaines. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour décrire la scène qui se déroulait sous le regard d'Akujo. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'assister à un combat à mort de cette intensité… la seule chose qui pourrait s'en rapprocher était un duel entre deux Seigneurs de Guerre, une chose qui ne pourrait jamais arriver. Et comme chacun savait qu'un Seigneur de Guerre n'avait pas d'équivalent si ce n'était un autre Seigneur de Guerre, il avait logiquement paru impossible à Akujo de pouvoir assister à ce genre de confrontation. Pourtant, c'était ce qui était précisément en train de se dérouler devant ses yeux.

****** L'Empreinte de l'Illusion ******

" **Amaterasu",** murmura doucement Madara en ouvrant ses deux paupières.

Un brasier noir se déploya sur une très large superficie, ne visant dans un premier temps pas directement Naruto. Le champ de bataille se couvrit sous un feu obscur, et Akujo dut reculer d'un bond pour ne pas être emportée par l'attaque. Immobile, l'Uzumaki observa les flammes lécher la terre meuble de la surface de combat, se propageant à une vitesse folle pour l'entourer. Bientôt, il fut prisonnier entre les murs ébène qui engloutissaient la moindre molécule sans laisser de traces. Son sourire carnassier avait disparu, remplacé par une expression de totale concentration.

" **Katon, Susanoo Kagutsuchi** !" [Élément de feu, Auxiliaires du feu noir de Susanoo], Articula simplement Sasuke.

Autour du plus jeune des Seigneurs de Guerre, la carapace fantomatique du Susanoo s'élargit et cinq flèches se matérialisèrent sur l'arc translucide. Bientôt, une couche de feu noir se répandit sur chacun des projectiles qui s'orientèrent vers le Namikaze. L'instant qui suivit, le squelette du Susanoo lâcha la bride, laissant s'échapper les lances obscures qui filèrent à une vitesse folle.

Impassible, les traits gravés dans le marbre, Naruto observait les cinq traits coudre le ciel noir qui s'étendait. Le silence occupait l'espace, comme si l'attaque qui le désignait reflétait la promesse d'une mort certaine. Les projectiles translucides avalèrent l'atmosphère, comblant en une fraction de seconde l'espace qui les séparait de leur cible.

Naruto recula la jambe gauche et leva le bras droit pour le positionner à l'horizontal, laissant le gauche pendre négligemment le long de son abdomen jusqu'à son bassin. Il resserra ses doigts et présenta sa paume face à l'attaque ultime qui s'avançait, comme un bouclier de chair. À trois pas devant lui, un cercle parfait de lumière blanche d'un mètre de diamètre se dessina dans les airs, semblable au reflet de la lune sur l'océan. Le disque était positionné de manière à intercepter parfaitement les cinq flèches qui arrivaient.

" **Katon, Hon'rai no Hi !"** [Élément de feu, flamme de la création], Annonça calmement Naruto, son regard azuré plongé dans une profonde concentration.

Le cercle s'illumina et une flamme blanche jaillit de sa surface éclatante, venant s'opposer au brasier noir et au quintet de projectiles.

Étrangement, l'attaque n'émettait aucune chaleur. Un vent doux et réconfortant se souleva à son apparition, atteignant à la fois Madara et Sasuke mais aussi Akujo. Lorsque la flamme unique atteignit les premières flammèches de feu noir, elle les engloutit sans ralentir et poursuivit sa route. La même réaction se produisit lorsqu'elle entra en contact avec les flèches de chakra qu'elle avala dans une lumière pâle et silencieuse. Sur sa route, seul subsistait ce vent agréable au parfum enivrant.

Sasuke et Madara s'écartèrent immédiatement de la flamme blanche, se séparant de chaque côté pour s'éloigner le plus possible de l'avancée de lumière qui toujours continuait sa course rectiligne. Envoûtée par l'étrangeté de l'attaque et presque charmé par son côté chaleureux, Akujo dut refréner une première fois l'envie qui lui intimait l'idée d'aller toucher de ses doigts la flamme incolore. Pourtant, la jeune héritière ne put s'empêcher de tendre une paume innocente vers la lumière qui avançait doucement sur la surface de combat, comme hypnotisée. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu s'en rendre compte, elle avait avancé d'un pas. Puis d'un autre. Et encore un autre.

Sasuke apparut en un éclair près d'Akujo qui, inlassablement, continuait d'avancer. Il la faucha d'une clé de bras autour de la taille et bondit avec elle dans une violente impulsion pour s'éloigner de la flamme flottante qui venait de se stopper au milieu de la plaine. Finalement, tandis que la Princesse de Sang gardait toujours les yeux rivés sur la douce flammèche, pâle et fragile, une lumière blanche inonda abondamment la surface de combat avec pour épicentre le feu couleur crème.

Malgré l'intensité lumineuse, Akujo ne ferma pas les yeux, toujours subjuguée par l'attaque. Devant son regard, un voile éclatant se dressa. Même en clignant des paupières, elle n'arrivait à chasser de son champ de vision ce rideau sans couleur, beau et uniforme. Une tendre chaleur envahit son corps et une sensation agréable la gagna dans tout son être… quelque chose d'indescriptible, proche de l'extase.

Quand enfin la lumière s'atténua, s'évaporant petit à petit, Akujo dût attendre plusieurs dizaines de secondes avant de recouvrer la vue. En même temps que le voile blanc se dissipait comme la brume au petit matin, la sensation d'extase diminua doucement. L'héritière du clan de l'éventail tenta tout son possible pour la retenir, mais inévitablement, l'impression finit par disparaître.

Les couleurs réapparurent au fond de ses yeux dans lesquels la pupille du Sharingan s'était rétractée sous le plaisir, ne laissant que deux belles prunelles noires. Distraitement, l'héritière promena un regard hagard sur le paysage devant elle, sentant sur son épaule la main de Sasuke qui lui aussi observait ce qui était advenu du terrain de bataille. À moins de dix mètres des deux Uchiwa, le sol et la terre autrefois présents s'étaient dérobés. Un gouffre sans fond circulaire dont le diamètre dépassait la centaine de mètres avait vu le jour.

Le regard perdu chez Akujo se transforma progressivement en une surprise à peine retenue. Devant ses yeux, le paysage avait littéralement était balayé, comme si un dieu transcendant était venu pour y apposer une empreinte éternelle. De l'autre côté de l'abîme, Naruto se tenait le dos droit, sa main toujours tendue dans la direction où il avait envoyé le feu blanc.

Les traits d'Akujo se figèrent lorsque, malgré la distance qui les séparait, elle croisa le regard océan du blond. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu explorer en profondeur ce qui s'y reflétait, une ombre se matérialisa derrière l'avatar du Kyuubi.

Madara se propulsa dans le dos du Namikaze, l'armure du Susanoo qui l'entourait ayant presque totalement disparue pour ne laisser que la partie qui lui recouvrait le poing. Il esquissa un large mouvement et trancha l'air horizontalement, frappant d'un impact impressionnant les côtes de son adversaire qui fut immédiatement éjecté sur le côté.

Le corps de Naruto fut propulsé dans les airs comme une marionnette dont on aurait tranché les fils. Avant qu'il ne touche le sol, Madara se déplaça à son exact vertical et lui imprima un impact descendant de la paume qui le stoppa dans son vol plané pour l'envoyer face contre terre, l'enfonçant dans le sol comme dans du beurre.

Sans transition, Madara fit apparaître autour de lui son Susanoo sous sa forme complète et attrapa d'un bras fantomatique le corps inerte du blond. Une épée translucide se forma au prolongement du membre de fumée. En un seul mouvement, le Seigneur de Guerre plongea dans la chair de son adversaire l'arme immense.

Avant que l'arme ne déchire totalement les entrailles du blond, ce dernier disparut dans un éclair jaune, se matérialisant à une centaine de mètres près d'un kunai abandonné dans la poussière.

Calme et souverain, Madara fit disparaître autour de lui l'armure du Susanoo et se tourna vers son opposant. À ses côtés, Sasuke tomba du ciel, ayant quitté une Akujo immobile après l'avoir éloigné un peu du cratère.

Un mouvement dans l'atmosphère plia l'espace et Obito apparut comme par enchantement, tenant entre ses doigts le crâne de Gaara dont la longue chevelure rousse était empreinte de sang et de saletés. Le Kazekage déchu était couvert de blessures et le sang ruisselait entre ses vêtement déchirés, mais la cage thoracique de ce dernier se soulevait à un rythme régulier, preuve en était qu'il respirait encore. Pour sa part, le Maître des Terres Supérieures était totalement indemne bien que de rares traces de poussières entachaient sa tunique. Plus loin, Kakashi gisait inconscient sur le sol fumant.

Obito lâcha la prise qu'il exerçait, laissant brutalement le ninja du sable toucher terre. Il avait vu le déploiement de puissance au loin et avait aussitôt précipité la fin de son duel avec son adversaire.

"Le feu originel…" murmura doucement Obito en tournant son attention vers le gouffre plus loin. "J'ai beau l'avoir déjà vu en œuvre, je dois dire que je suis toujours étonné par une telle puissance".

En face de lui, Naruto se remit droit et essuya d'un geste anodin la perle de sang qui coulait sur son front. Sur son buste, la blessure provoquée par le Susanoo s'évanouit en quelques remous de chairs, ne laissant derrière elle que des habits déchirés. Un rictus amusé étira le coin des lèvres de l'avatar du Kyuubi, néanmoins entaché par un soupçon d'inquiétude pour Gaara à terre.

"Si tu insistes tellement, je peux te faire voir le paroxysme de cette technique… mais bien sûr, je doute que tu ressortes vivant de la démonstration pour la raconter plus tard. Juubi avait eu pas mal de problèmes après l'avoir encaissé, non ?" Termina le blond d'un ton railleur.

Pas un seul des Seigneurs de Guerre ne broncha, mais chacun se souvenait de l'expérience qu'ils avaient vécue vingt ans plus tôt. L'attaque n'était comparable à aucune autre… une arme de destruction massive encore pire que la comète de Madara ou la bombe bijuu. Voilà ce qu'était le feu originel.

Le sourire de Naruto se voila. Après la correction que lui avait fichue Madara, il avait partiellement repris le contrôle de ses émotions, chassant l'influence de sa fusion avec Kyuubi au loin. Mais désormais, l'adrénaline avait diminué et même avec l'énergie naturelle qui s'accumulait en permanence dans son corps, une légère fatigue commençait à se faire ressentir.

Inconsciemment, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, faisant émerger une perle de son sang au goût métallique.

"Tu l'as senti, n'est-ce pas ?" S'éleva une voix faible et étouffée. "Le kunai…"

Gaara s'était retourné sur le dos et, malgré la douleur qui lui déchirait le corps, il était parvenu à transformer ses pensées en mots. Les trois Seigneurs de Guerre ne montrèrent aucune surprise même s'ils ignoraient de quoi parlait le rouquin. Seul Naruto avait réagi, adoptant un air grave et tourmenté. Le premier qu'il affichait depuis le début de ce combat.

 _Je le savais depuis le début… dès l'instant où je t'ai aperçu dans ce bloc de glace. Le monde n'a pas besoin de Kakashi. Ni de moi. Il n'y a que toi. Tu es le seul indispensable à la chute des Seigneurs de Guerre. Alors je t'en prie, ne gaspille pas la seule chance que j'ai à offrir au monde. Ne viens pas… si tu le faisais, tu gâcherais tout ce pour quoi j'ai vécu depuis vingt longues années._

Les mots ne franchirent pas les lèvres du Kazekage, mais l'avatar du Kyuubi put aisément les lire dans les prunelles émeraude de son compagnon. Les yeux du maître du sable se durcirent, ordonnant et implorant le blond.

Naruto avait senti la balise. Depuis sa maîtrise de la technique fétiche de son père, Gaara gardait sur lui en permanence un kunai nécessaire à la téléportation, et l'Uzumaki pouvait sentir la position exacte de l'arme en question. Avant même d'engager le combat avec les Seigneurs de Guerre… non, en vérité, depuis l'instant où Naruto avait annoncé la venue des Uchiwa, il avait senti la balise s'éloigner dans un flot de sable régulier, sous terre.

Ouvrant un instant ses paupières pour dévoiler son regard océan, le Namikaze hocha simplement la tête. Devant lui les trois Seigneurs de Guerre s'étaient mis en position de combat et Sasuke venait d'ailleurs tout juste de s'élancer, l'armure de Susanoo recouverte par l'Amaterasu l'entourant.

Un rempart de sable ralentit une seconde la course du plus jeune des Seigneur de Guerre, mais ce dernier le traversa comme s'il était de papier. Devant lui, à moins d'une dizaine de mètres, Naruto concentra une brève étincelle d'énergie. Comprenant où voulait en venir leur adversaire, Obito et Madara bondirent à leur tour, rejoignant leur confrère avec une vélocité digne de leur rang.

 _Désolé,_ fit simplement Naruto en direction du Kazekage. Pas un son n'avait résonné et seules les lèvres avaient bougées pour transmettre le message. L'instant d'après, la silhouette du blond disparut dans un Éclair Jaune, s'évanouissant de la vue des héritiers du Sharingan.

La lame de feu noir de Sasuke ne balaya que du vide tandis que derrière lui, Madara et Obito avaient stoppé leur course désormais inutile.

En premier lieu, un rictus déplaisant commença à naître sur le visage de Madara, vite transformé en grimace hideuse. Ses traits faciaux se tendirent et son regard imprégné de sang s'écarquilla, le Sharingan tourbillonnant au fond de ses prunelles. Un cri de pure haine mêlée de rage franchit le seuil de ses lèvres tandis qu'il frappait du poing l'atmosphère. Au loin, un missile de vent déchira la forêt, arrachant au passage les arbres qui s'y tenaient. Chez Sasuke, la haine habitait également son esprit, bien que mieux contenue que chez son aîné. Seul Obito n'affichait qu'un large rictus contrarié.

Au sol, Gaara toussait du sang, toujours conscient malgré son état. Et bientôt, un gargouillis singulier s'éleva de sa gorge, mélange de douleur et d'un rire gras. Un rire qui reflétait à la fois une satisfaction sans borne et une assise à la haine qu'il pouvait éprouver envers les Seigneurs de Guerre.

Ivre de rage, Madara se retourna instantanément et pointa de l'index le Kazekage. Au prolongement de son doigt tendu, un rayon de feu et de foudre jaillit pour traverser l'atmosphère.

Sur la trajectoire du faisceau, Obito se déplaça pour le dévier d'un revers de son vêtement, le regard toujours courroucé. Devant lui, le Sharingan de Madara se teinta d'une légère surprise, bien que la rage n'y avait pas pour autant disparue. Du regard, il fusillait le Maître des Terres Supérieures.

"Lui et Kakashi sont des otages précieux… ils nous permettrons probablement de remettre la main sur le Kyuubi. N'agis pas aussi inconsciemment !" Invectiva Obito.

Immobile, Madara se détendit progressivement, abandonnant son expression irritée. Il comprenait, évidemment mais… un tel échec alors que les trois Seigneurs de Guerre s'étaient déplacés était la pire des humiliations imaginables.

Plus loin, de l'autre côté du gouffre immense qui s'était imprimé dans le sol retourné, Akujo n'avait pas quitté des yeux le déroulement des événements. Silencieuse, elle se releva, observant d'un regard oblique le triumvirat qui dominait le monde. Sans conteste, il semblait qu'une lumière était apparue dans l'obscurité que symbolisait Uzumaki Naruto.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 La Brigade des Traqueurs

Dans la cour principale du Palais des Terres d'Ouest, Izuna Uchiwa observait d'un œil ennuyé les trois personnes un peu plus loin. Toutes étaient de sa famille. Et pourtant, un monde le séparait de l'un d'entre eux, comme s'il habitait dans une autre dimension, plus fade et dégradée que la sienne.

Mayu et Itachi, deux Uchiwa liés à lui par le sang de son père, reconnu et adulé de par le monde, se tenaient tranquillement sur un banc de marbre rose.

Mayu semblait aussi ennuyé que lui, la tête plongé dans son teddy-bear, mais elle restait tout de même près d'Itachi comme elle en avait pris l'habitude depuis de longues années déjà. Izuna le jalousait parfois sur le sujet quand il y pensait… pas qu'il se serait abaissé à en parler à quelqu'un d'autre, mais il devait avouer que le favoritisme de sa jeune demi-sœur et de son père pour Itachi le dérangeait un peu tout de même. Seule Akujo agissait de la même manière envers lui qu'envers les autres membres de la fratrie du clan de l'éventail.

À côté de la plus jeune héritière du Sharingan, Itachi arborait une expression creusée, pas froide mais pas chaleureuse non plus. Assis sur le banc juste à côté de Mayu, il discutait avec le dernier membre présent, lui aussi partageant des liens de sang avec Izuna.

Saishi Nara, lié à lui par sa mère Sabaku no Temari, une femme qu'il n'avait jamais rencontrée mais qu'il savait du pire sang qui soit, épouse d'une part du grand stratège Shikamaru Nara qui avait guidé l'Alliance Rebelle et sœur d'autre part du jinchuriki et Kazekage Sabaku no Gaara, le plus grand traître que l'histoire avait pu porter. Le jeune homme faisait parti de la Brigade des Traqueurs et assurait la position de coordinateur dans leur rang, quelque chose d'important paraissait-il. Mais rien qui n'aurait pu lui éviter d'être esclave du sang des Seigneurs de Guerre. Néanmoins, Izuna lui concédait une intelligence supérieure ainsi qu'un esprit d'analyse remarquable. Il avait facilement pu le remarquer après quelques mots échangés avec lui…

" Ainsi, votre groupe a déjà travaillé plusieurs fois avec les Seigneurs de Guerre " parla Itachi d'un ton songeur.

" C'est étrange quand on y pense… un héritier du Sharingan qui a besoin de quelque chose et demande votre aide… "

" Pas tant que ça " répondit Saishi.

" Par exemple, le Seigneur Obito requiert souvent nos services pour qu'on l'aide à trouver une plante ou un produit animal rare destiné à des fins médicales. Parfois, il faut aussi rechercher des personnes… des disparitions principalement. Chaque année, une chasse à l'homme est également organisée pour distraire le Seigneur Madara…. Nous avons affronté et vaincu ses champions une fois, les célèbres Hidan et Suigetsu dans une épreuve de ce genre. Quand il s'agit de trouver quelque chose ou quelqu'un, même les Seigneurs de Guerre admettent que nous les dépassons et c'est pourquoi ils ont besoin de nous... "

Il s'arrêta de parler, se rendant compte de ses propos.

" Pardonnez-moi, Maître, mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée. C'est juste que… "

" Il n'y a rien à pardonner " soupira Itachi sans pour autant lui accorder un regard, toujours sur un ton neutre.

" Tu dis la vérité… même si le Sharingan te soumet, ce n'est pas pour autant que tu dois fuir l'honnêteté. Mon père lui-même préfère une franchise désagréable à un compliment huileux. "

Saishi arqua un sourcil mais ne pipa mot… voilà un Uchiwa qui ne ressemblait en rien à ceux qu'il avait pu voir jusqu'à présent.

Un silence s'installa. Assise sur le banc, Mayu se décala pour se rapprocher un peu plus d'Itachi, posant tranquillement la tête contre son épaule tandis qu'elle desserrait légèrement l'emprise sur son teddy-bear pour atteindre sa nouvelle position. Le regard toujours dans le vague, Itachi leva le bras pour déposer doucement sa main entre les cheveux sombres ondulant jusqu'aux épaules de la petite fille. Délicatement, ses doigts commencèrent à s'entremêler et jouer avec les mèches rebelles.

Aux yeux d'Izuna comme à ceux de Saishi, les deux Uchiwa ressemblaient véritablement à un grand frère et sa petite sœur… et si Izuna avait déjà vu la scène de nombreuses fois, Saishi la découvrait avec un étonnement qu'il dissimula parfaitement.

" Et qu'en est-il de la mission que vous a donné mon père ici ? " poursuivit l'héritier du clan de l'éventail d'une voix lointaine.

" Je ne peux rien dire, ordre du Seigneur Sasuke."

" … Je vois."

Le silence s'installa de nouveau, seul le gazouillement des oiseaux du jardin derrière eux faisant la musique en ce début d'après-midi.

Izuna détourna le regard des trois personnes, jetant un coup d'œil au loin pour tenter de détecter un quelconque mouvement. Il y avait plus de quatre heures que Sasuke avait quitté le Palais dans une précipitation qu'ils ne lui connaissaient pas. Akujo n'avait pas fait montre du moindre signe de vie non plus, mais il ne s'inquiétait pas de ça. Après tout, leur aînée avait pour habitude de disparaître à tout va sans un mot.

Les trois Uchiwa n'avaient pas bougé du Palais, comme le leur avait ordonné leur père. Même Juugo, son champion et conseiller principal, ignorait où il était parti. Saishi les avait rejoint une demi-heure plus tôt, cherchant à voir le Seigneur des Terres d'Ouest pour un rapport de mission.

Izuna cligna des yeux et bascula la tête.

" Il arrive ", énonça-t-il simplement.

Une seconde plus tard, Sasuke apparut à une dizaine de mètres de lui.

Les deux héritiers du Sharingan sur le banc se redressèrent alors que Saishi relevait encore la tête. Après le premier bruit de pas, deux autres se firent entendre et Akujo et Obito apparurent aux côtés de Sasuke. Les deux Seigneurs de Guerre transportaient chacun sur leurs épaules un corps inconscient en sang et aux vêtements et chairs déchiquetés... ou plutôt un demi-corps en ce qui concernait Sasuke, constatèrent les héritiers en voyant la moitié supérieure d'un homme aux longs cheveux de rouille.

Akujo était partie avec leur Père. Obito était présent. Deux hommes ensanglantés reposaient sur les épaules des Seigneurs de Guerre.

Si cela suffît à apporter la surprise sur les traits de chacune des personnes présentes, le fait de voir le bras en sang de Sasuke, son sang, la métamorphosa en stupeur mêlée d'horreur.

Néanmoins, ce dernier ne leur laissa pas l'occasion de placer un seul mot.

" Akujo, dans ta chambre ! " ordonna d'une voix chargée d'autorité le Maître des Terres d'Ouest. " Lave-toi et dors un peu si tu en as besoin. Vous aussi ! " fit-il en balayant du regard ses trois autres enfants. " Je vous verrai tous en fin d'après-midi. "

Sans attendre leur réponse, il orienta son regard teinté de la pupille du Mangekyou Sharingan Éternel en direction de Saishi.

" Je veux l'intégralité de la Brigade des Traqueurs dans mon bureau dans quinze minutes. Fais également convoquer Juugo et Ibiki et dit leurs de me rejoindre dans les cachots des sous-sols. "

Sans une parole de plus, Sasuke s'évanouit, immédiatement suivi par Obito. Saishi se releva, salua les héritiers Uchiwa et quitta les lieux pour accomplir les missions qui venaient de lui être confiées. Un coup de vent balaya l'immense cour du Palais des Terres d'Ouest, où seuls se tenaient désormais les quatre héritiers du Sharingan.

Devant ses demi-frères et sa demi-sœur, Akujo coula un regard circulaire tandis que chacun d'entre eux lui portait un visage chargé d'interrogations. La Princesse de Sang soupira et, silencieuse, s'en alla rejoindre sa chambre.

****** L'Empreinte de l'Illusion ******

Une cascade majestueuse descendait de la montagne dans un bruit fracassant. Quelque centaines de mètres en aval, l'eau s'écoulait à un rythme bien plus calme, quittant les paysages escarpés où, à la cime des monts, on pouvait même apercevoir un manteau blanc de neige. Ici, à l'endroit où ce qui avait autrefois été la frontière entre Pays du Feu et de la Terre, une ligne de montagnes s'imposait, parfaite barrière entre les deux anciens Pays. On racontait que c'étaient les grands maîtres de la Terre durant la Deuxième Grande Guerre ninja qui avaient façonné ces monts majestueux.

Sur un flanc de falaise à la verticale, juste derrière une immense chute d'eau, une ouverture apparut progressivement, s'agrandissant à vue d'œil tandis qu'un kunai émergeait de l'orifice dans un flot régulier de sable et de roches émiettées. Puis, quand l'arme blanche fut suffisamment à découvert, elle bascula et, par effet de gravité, commença à tomber à travers le torrent liquide. Emportée par les particules d'eau, elle franchit la distance qui la séparait du torrent en contrebas où la cascade rejoignait dans un bruit assourdissant une grande surface aquatique.

L'arme se stoppa un mètre au dessus de la surface d'eau liquide, entre les mains de Naruto qui venait d'apparaître par déplacement instantané. Au-dessus du blond, la cascade se scinda aussitôt et l'eau commença à s'écouler autour de lui, comme si un dôme invisible venait de se créer pour le protéger. Sous les pieds de l'avatar du Kyuubi, les remous et tourbillons qui agitaient le lac s'apaisèrent brusquement et sa surface devint alors aussi lisse que le verre poli.

D'une démarche majestueuse, le blond s'avança en direction opposée à la falaise jusqu'à rejoindre la berge. Derrière lui, les flots reprirent leur rythme bouillonnant, la cascade fracassant avec puissance les eaux du lac qui n'avaient connu qu'une tranquillité éphémère. Le jeune homme grimpa sur la rive et d'un bond rejoignit un large rocher plat qui devait bien faire trois fois sa taille en longueur. Il leva son regard océan vers les montagnes et s'assit sur le bloc de pierre, faisant tourner autour de son index tendu le kunai balise.

Celui de Gaara…

Et maintenant… quoi ?

Qu'allait-il faire ? Retourner les chercher, lui et Kakashi ? Folie qu'il en était. À l'heure actuelle, il pouvait sentir les énergies naturelles des deux ninjas… juste à côté de celles d'Obito et de Sasuke, sans oublier les quatre rejetons de son ancien coéquipier. Non, partir les délivrer ne serait que stupidité et irresponsabilité de sa part.

L'ancien lui aurait peut-être foncé tête baissée. Mais le nouveau, l'être issu de la fusion du Kyuubi, avait les idées bien plus réalistes et un esprit parfaitement rationnel quand il ne se laissait pas emporter par l'orgueil. Il calculait ses chances de réussite et renvoyait sans retour les options dont la probabilité de succès avoisinait zéro. C'était le cas ici.

De toute manière, même si il parvenait à les libérer, aucun ne serait de taille contre les Seigneurs de Guerre. Au mieux, Gaara pouvait rivaliser avec trois des quatre enfants de Sasuke… ou plutôt, il faisait jeu égal avec deux d'entre eux si on les prenait séparément, dominait la plus jeune et se faisait détruire par la Princesse de Sang.

Mais l'écart de puissance était bien trop grand entre lui et les personnes qui le surclassaient. Si lui et Kakashi avaient pu retenir un court instant Obito pendant le combat, cela ne découlait que du fait que ce dernier ne les avait pas pris au sérieux.

En conclusion, les libérer ne lui apporterait qu'une aide bien trop mince en comparaison des risques qu'il aurait à encourir. À l'heure actuelle, il ne voyait aucun moyen de procéder sans les perdre.

Mais même en admettant leurs sacrifices, que faire ?

Éliminer les plus faibles en premier lieu pour ne pas qu'ils posent problème à l'avenir était une stratégie de guerre souvent fructueuse… ici, cela revenait à éliminer rapidement et sans bavure les trois plus jeunes enfants de Sasuke. Une possibilité à ne pas écarter, mais qu'il répugnait d'une part et qu'il ne jugeait pas si utile que ça d'autre part. Ses enfants n'étaient pas responsables des actes de leur père et ils ne représentaient pas un réel danger pour le moment. Sans compter que les assassiner froidement ne lui plaisait pas, fussent-ils des monstres. La plus jeune n'avait probablement pas beaucoup plus de dix ans. Les deux autres étaient juste adolescents… et ils n'auraient aucune chance contre lui. Ce serait un assassinat pur et simple… l'un des fondements de l'existence des ninjas, mais peu lui importait.

Le plus logique, le plus sensé et là où il avait le plus de probabilités de réussite serait d'éliminer un Seigneur de Guerre lorsqu'il était isolé de ses confrères. Avec de la préparation, un bon timing et pas mal de chance, c'était possible. Il avait un avantage écrasant grâce à l'énergie naturelle qui lui permettait d'avoir un œil sur la péninsule ninja toute entière et il lui serait facile de confronter un des trois Uchiwa au lieu et au moment qu'il choisissait. Sans compter qu'au pire, il pouvait toujours se téléporter si une variable inconnue se présentait à l'équation… du moins, si l'orgueil et la fièvre du combat ne le submergeait pas à cet instant.

Sasuke était le plus faible des trois, mais il était entouré de ses quatre enfants… et si Akujo se joignait au combat contre lui, ses chances de vaincre seraient grandement réduites. Même les plus jeunes enfants pourraient faire basculer le combat très rapidement à son désavantage.

Prendre pour cible la Princesse de Sang n'était pas une mauvaise idée non plus. Contrairement à ses autres frères et sœurs, elle pouvait réellement poser problème au blond et l'avoir hors de la balance serait un bon résultat. Ses chances contre elles étaient assez importantes… probablement un soixante-quarante. Alors qu'avec Sasuke, il voyait plus un quarante-soixante en sa défaveur. Le problème résidait dans le fait qu'elle restait avec Sasuke… Sans compter l'argument que, en tant que sa fille, elle n'était pas véritablement responsable des actions de son Père.

Madara n'était pas le premier choix qui suivait dans son esprit… contre lui, ses chances de réussite tournaient plus vers le un pour neuf en sa défaveur… et le doyen des Seigneurs de Guerre avait probablement des cartes à jouer qu'il ignorait.

Restait Obito… chance de succès faibles également mais plus importantes qu'avec Madara. Et quand il rentrerait dans son Royaume, si jamais il y rentrait, il serait seul et isolé des autres Uchiwa. Un problème le concernant, et qui était commun à tous les autres Uchiwa également, était que l'avatar du Kyuubi n'avait qu'une vague idée de leurs réels pouvoirs. Il connaissait leurs capacités d'autrefois, mais vingt ans avaient passés et les Seigneurs de Guerre avaient énormément augmenté en puissance. Ils possédaient probablement quelques nouvelles techniques inédites à leur répertoire… alors qu'ils connaissaient tout du Namikaze qui était le même que pendant la Guerre de l'Œil de Lune, excepté peut-être la technique d'espace-temps de son père...

Quelques nouvelles cordes à son arc ne seraient pas les malvenues… ou devait-il découvrir au préalable les capacités des Seigneurs de Guerre ? Probablement un peu des deux s'il voulait augmenter ses chances de vaincre.

Mais dans tous les cas, c'était décidé. Sa première cible serait Obito.

****** L'Empreinte de l'Illusion ******

Sasuke sortît des cachots des sous-sols du Palais des Terres d'Ouest. Pour la première fois depuis sa construction, deux prisonniers croupissaient dans la prison et la salle de torture avait vu un nouveau personnel. D'ordinaire, il n'avait qu'à ordonner pour qu'une personne s'applique à elle-même un châtiment approprié. Et l'événement était peu commun puisque personne ne pouvait se dresser contre un Seigneur de Guerre. Les rares exceptions existantes se justifiaient pour l'entraînement de ses enfants, pour affaire d'exemple ou bien simplement par caprice de sa part.

Le Maître des Terres d'Ouest grimpa deux à deux les marches des escaliers et traversa un long couloir pour finalement retrouver la lumière du jour dans une des nombreuses cours secondaires du Palais. Obito l'avait quitté plus tôt pour retourner sur son territoire. D'ordinaire, les Seigneurs de Guerre ne se côtoyaient jamais, chacun préférant rester le plus éloigné des deux autres. Ce n'était pas qu'ils entretenaient de mauvaises relations mais… ils ne s'appréciaient pas pour autant non plus. L'unique exception où ils se rencontraient, du moins avant l'événement Naruto, était le tournoi annuel des Trois Royaumes qui se déroulait successivement sur chacun des Territoires. L'occasion permettait d'afficher la puissance et le prestige de ses Terres devant les deux autres Seigneurs de Guerres ainsi que devant les invités particuliers. Et évidemment, l'événement phare de cette représentation était la bataille des six Champions, chaque duo étant originaire d'un Royaume.

Sasuke resta quelques secondes à contempler le ciel dans la cour, le regard songeur. Pas un nuage à l'horizon… il soupira, puis disparut dans l'instant qui suivit.

Le Seigneur de Guerre se matérialisa dans l'immense salle qui lui servait de poste de commandement pour gérer toutes les affaires du monde shinobi. Des tapisseries grandioses au tissu exotique et brodées d'or descendaient le long des murs culminant à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de hauteur. Des statues, des gravures, des sculptures, des trophées, tous en bronze, en argent, en ivoire, en marbre, en granit, en bois… tout dans la pièce reflétait l'abondance, le pouvoir et en même temps, une distinction et une retenue propre à la plus haute noblesse.

Deux gardes, deux femmes n'ayant même pas la trentaine, se tenaient à l'embrasure de l'immense porte en chêne. De longs cheveux dorés, soyeux, une silhouette gracieuse et élancée, un visage fin et taillé dans l'ivoire... Deux civiles, même pas ninjas, mais qui brillaient dans les domaines de la géopolitique, de la géographie, de l'histoire et des sciences sociales. À l'arrivée de l'héritier de la pupille du Sharingan, elles se prosternèrent avec la plus profonde diligence.

" La brigade des Traqueurs arrivera sous peu ", parla d'une voix sereine l'Uchiwa.

" Vous les laisserez entrer et veillerez à ce que l'on ne me dérange pas durant tout le temps que je passerai avec eux. "

" Ah, et aussi, préparez moi les bains, qu'ils soient prêts le plus tôt possible. Vous pouvez disposer. "

" Vos désirs sont nos ordres, Seigneur ", répondirent à l'unisson les deux servantes avant de quitter la pièce.

Le Seigneur de Guerre laissa s'écouler quelques secondes sans esquisser le moindre mouvement, songeur, puis pivota soudainement le buste. Il se débarrassa de son large manteau bordé de nuages rouges, un vestige de l'ancienne Akatsuki et vint s'asseoir à son bureau. Il posa ses coudes sur la table, réfléchit un instant avant de sortir un parchemin d'un tiroir. Il trempa un stylo dans un pot d'encre et commença à tracer les lettres au style calligraphique sur papier blanc.

La porte s'ouvrit alors sans que le Maître des Terres d'Ouest ne daigne lever la tête. Il sentit plusieurs présences s'approcher devant lui avant d'adopter la posture du garde à vous. Silencieux, Sasuke continua d'écrire jusqu'à terminer sa phrase. Devant lui, aucune des personnes présentes n'osa l'interrompre.

Finalement, l'Uchiwa leva la tête, transperçant de son regard implacable tout les membres de la Brigade des Traqueurs présents. Ses prunelles étaient sombres, dépourvues de l'éclat écarlate propre à la pupille du Sharingan, mais son attitude restait souveraine.

Pourtant, dès qu'ils étaient entrés dans la pièce, la première chose qu'avaient perçue chacun des ninjas présents était le sang séché qui maculait le bras gauche du Seigneur de Guerre. Quelque chose d'impensable, du moins pour la plupart d'entre eux.

" Seigneur " s'inclina cérémonieusement Hanabi Hyuuga, baissant simplement la tête sans laisser s'échapper la moindre trace de sentiment sur son visage.

" Seigneur " reprirent chacun des autres membres de la Brigade des Traqueurs tel un seul homme.

Dix-sept hommes et quatorze femmes, plus leur dirigeante Hanabi Hyuuga pour un effectif total de trente-deux ninjas. La Brigade des Traqueurs avait ceci d'unique qu'elle était la seule force d'élite sur la péninsule ninja qui ne dépendait pas des Seigneurs de Guerre. Bien sûr, ils suivaient les ordres des Maîtres de ce monde mais ne prenaient jamais attache dans l'un ou l'autre des Trois Royaumes. De plus, comme chacun des Seigneurs de Guerre pouvait requérir leur aide, un traité avait été signé pour qu'aucun d'entre eux n'exerce leur droit de vie et de mort sur l'un des membres de cette escouade. Théoriquement, Sasuke ne pouvait donc en aucun cas disposer de leur vie comme bon lui semblait.

" … J'ai plusieurs demandes à formuler, mais j'aimerai dans un premier temps connaître vos avancées sur la mission que je vous ai confié lors de notre dernière entrevue, Capitaine Hyuuga. "

Hanabi acquiesça et s'avança pour sortir des deux rangs qu'avaient formés ses hommes lors de leur entrée. Elle se racla la gorge puis commença à parler d'une voix à la fois claire et sèche.

" La requête était la recherche du nommé Naruto, le porteur de l'hôte de Kyuubi.

Ce dernier s'est échappé des Geôles des Tréfonds grâce à l'aide d'au moins un autre homme. Nous avons pu déterminer que cette personne avait agit seul et avait utilisé plusieurs Fuinjutsu, en particulier un qui nécessitait une partie scellée de l'énergie du Seigneur de Guerre Madara, ainsi qu'un Ninjutsu très avancé basé sur la manipulation du sable. Après croisement des listes de données, la seule personne qui correspondait à ces critères était le Kazekage Sabaku no Gaara, déclaré comme mort durant la Guerre de l'Œil de Lune. Son corps n'avait cependant pas été retrouvé et nous sommes parvenus à la conclusion qu'il avait survécu d'une manière ou d'une autre tout en restant hors du contrôle imposé par le Mugen Tsukuyomi."

Sasuke n'intervint pas, connaissant déjà cette information qu'il n'avait pas encore transmise aux Traqueurs mais restant silencieux de crainte de leur faire sauter un détail clé.

" Le lieu où avait été retenu prisonnier Uzumaki Naruto a été complètement annihilé cependant et aucun indice n'as permis de faire une percée significative dans cette direction. Nous avons donc orienté notre recherche vers la personne de Sabaku no Gaara plutôt que vers l'hôte du Kyuubi.

Après interrogation, nous savons de source sûre qu'il n'a jamais repris contact avec sa sœur Sabaku no Temari ni avec aucun de ses précédents alliés. Nos pisteurs de chakra ont néanmoins réussi à localiser trois cavités souterraines dans lesquelles il avait séjourné plusieurs mois au cours de ces vingt dernières années. Nous avons piégé tout ces endroits et avons placé sous surveillance discrète sa sœur ainsi que d'autres personnes qu'il serait susceptible de contacter.

À l'heure où je vous parle, toutes nos équipes sont déployées sur l'intégralité du continent afin de repérer les deux rebelles. Mais d'après ce que m'a rapporté Saishi, vous avec déjà mis la main sur l'un d'entre eux. "

Le Seigneur de Guerre arqua un sourcil et fit jouer son index entre l'une de ses longues mèches sombres.

" C'est exact. Le Seigneur de Guerre Obito avait mis au point un stratagème qui nous a permis de localiser les rebelles. Nous avons pu capturer le Kazekage déchu ainsi que le ninja de niveau supérieur Hatake Kakashi qui avait rejoint leur rang mais Uzumaki Naruto est parvenu à nous échapper. Je vous donnerai le lieu où s'est déroulé notre affrontement pour que vous puissiez y mener des recherches dès votre sortie de ce bureau. Votre mission reste inchangée et je veux que vous consacriez tout votre temps et vos effectifs à la recherche de l'hôte du Kyuubi. "

" J'agirai selon vos ordres, Seigneur ", acquiesça Hanabi en clignant des paupières.

Sasuke plongea un regard songeur dans les yeux sans pupilles de son interlocutrice. Il se gratta distraitement le menton de la paume de sa main et esquissa un très léger sourire. Devant lui, l'ensemble des Traqueurs se tenait droit et rigide, dans une pause militaire et aucun d'entre eux ne le regardait véritablement. Seule Hanabi soutenait l'inspection du Seigneur de Guerre, sans faillir ou se départir de son masque d'indifférence.

" Vous êtes une personne très intéressante, Hyuuga Hanabi " parla le Maître des Terres d'Ouest avec une note amusée dans la voix.

" Je n'avais jamais véritablement prêté attention à vous, mais force il m'est de reconnaître que vous ne ressemblez pas à la plupart de vos semblables. "

" Votre compliment m'honore, Seigneur " répondit simplement l'héritière de l'œil blanc sans trahir la moindre émotion.

Sasuke pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté. Son regard sombre était implacable malgré la légère inclinaison de chaque côté de ses lèvres.

" Je ne vous ai jamais encore donné l'honneur de partager ma couche, n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes pourtant d'une rare beauté. "

" Cela ne s'est en effet jamais produit. Mais si vous l'ordonnez, je peux me déshabiller sur le champ et venir combler le moindre de vos désirs. "

Un rictus naquit au coin des lèvres sèches de l'Uchiwa. Devant lui, la jeune femme avait gardé son masque de glace, semblant insensible à tout ce qu'on pouvait lui faire. Elle n'avait même pas bronché en sortant cette dernière réplique devant son équipe au grand complet, parmi laquelle certains de ses hommes n'avaient pu empêcher un voile de venir ternir leur visage ou le rouge de colorer leurs joues.

" Vous ne m'aimez pas beaucoup, n'est ce pas Capitaine Hyuuga ? "

" Je vous déteste plus que tout, Seigneur Uchiwa " répondit d'une voix égale l'héritière du poing souple sans baisser le regard. " Vous avez déshonoré ma sœur après avoir trahi l'homme qu'elle aimait. Et maintenant, vous me demandez à moi et à mon groupe de vous aider à retrouver ce même homme afin que vous le condamniez une nouvelle fois. Vous même concéderez que ma haine à votre égard est justifiée, Seigneur. "

" Effectivement ", admit simplement l'un des maîtres de ce monde après un court silence.

Sasuke pouvait facilement voir qu'elle jouait presque avec lui, cherchant à le provoquer pour qu'il mette lui-même fin à son existence. Hanabi savait qu'elle était en mesure de retrouver Naruto… le seul homme qui pouvait les libérer du joug du Mugen Tsukuyomi, et elle n'avait aucune envie de faciliter la tâche des Uchiwa. Elle y préférait encore la mort.

Mais devant elle, Sasuke ne broncha pas, faisant juste disparaître le très léger rictus qui avait déformé un instant ses traits, reprenant son masque d'impassibilité.

" Bien, j'ai rédigé dans ce document toutes les nouvelles informations à propos de votre mission " indiqua finalement le souverain des Terres d'Ouest en tendant un parchemin à la chef de la Brigade qui le prit aussitôt.

" Il y a le lieu où nous avons croisé Naruto ainsi que quelques précisions sur notre combat. Il a perdu du sang et vous pourrez utiliser cela pour le pister. Vous avez même l'autorisation d'aller interroger Sabaku no Gaara et Hatake Kakashi qui sont dans les sous-sols, mais pas de suite. Juugo et Ibiki s'en occupent pour les trois prochains jours. Ils seront à votre disposition après cela.

Des questions avant que vous ne partiez ? "

Parmi les Traqueurs, un seul s'avança pour sortir du lot, s'arrêtant juste à la droite de sa Capitaine et supérieure. Saishi attendit que l'Uchiwa lui donne le droit à la parole puis entama d'une voix douce et cristalline.

" Dans notre Brigade, seuls quatre de nos membres sont au courant de la nature d'Uzumaki Naruto. Le reste d'entre nous, moi compris, sommes trop jeunes pour l'avoir connu. Et même si je sais que le sujet a été banni, je pense que nous devrions avoir de plus amples informations concernant notre cible afin d'améliorer notre capacité de chasse sur le terrain. "

Sasuke détourna son regard sombre d'Hanabi qu'il avait vu frémir suite à la tirade de son subordonné. Devant lui, Saishi n'avait pas remarqué l'air soucieux de son Capitaine, adoptant seulement une expression de curiosité sur le visage.

" Saishi Nara, c'est cela… ? " Murmura d'un ton serein le Seigneur de Guerre. Sasuke l'observa un long moment, silencieux, puis promena son regard froid et sombre sur l'ensemble de la Brigade. Devant lui, toutes les personnes s'étaient progressivement raidies. L'air ambiant avait soudainement perdu quelques degrés.

Impérieux, les traits impitoyables, Sasuke reporta son regard indéchiffrable sur Hanabi puis reprit finalement la parole.

" Cet homme… est-il un membre important de votre Brigade, Capitaine ? "

Un frisson remonta l'échine de la Hyuuga qui répondit pourtant d'une voix parfaitement calme. À ses côtés, Saishi avait senti son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine.

" Il est un atout primordial Seigneur. Il coordonne mes hommes et planifie nos actions avec une excellente capacité d'analyse. Il tient une position irremplaçable dans notre groupe. "

" Je vois. Dans ce cas, qui est parmi vos subordonnés la personne avec le moins d'importance et sans laquelle vous pourriez très bien fonctionner ? "

Hanabi blêmit. Elle tourna pourtant la tête à gauche vers l'une des personnes les plus âgées de sa Brigade, une femme aux tatouages rouges sang en formes de griffes sur le visage. Malgré ses pensées, elle répondit sans attendre à la question de celui qui les dirigeait.

" Inuzuka Hana. Elle a perdu ses chiens renifleurs et ainsi une grande partie de ses qualités en tant que traqueuses. Mais elle reste néanmoins… "

" Je n'ai pas besoin d'en entendre plus, Capitaine. "

" Inuzuka Hana ", interpella le Seigneur de Guerre en direction de la femme qui se tenait à l'une des extrémités de la pièce, le regard baissé.

" Retournez à vos quartiers immédiatement et ouvrez-vous la gorge jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Vous pouvez disposer. "

Dans un silence de mort, Hana Inuzuka s'avança parmi les rangs de la Brigade.

" J'agirai selon vos ordres, Seigneur ", acquiesça-t-elle simplement avant de s'évanouir dans un nuage de fumée.

Dans le silence, Sasuke tourna son regard vers Saishi qui avait le regard baissé, les traits sur son visage témoignant de son profond choc.

" J'aurai pu simplement t'ordonner de mettre un terme à cette impertinence, mais cette méthode marche tout aussi bien " souffla Sasuke d'un ton posé.

" Dans dix minutes, Saishi Nara, vous irez rejoindre Hana Inuzuka et disposerez de son corps par vous-même afin qu'il n'infecte pas les quartiers du Palais. Ensuite, vous pourrez rejoindre le reste de vos équipiers qui, apparemment, ont besoin de vos compétences.

Vous pouvez disposer maintenant. "

" Vos désirs sont nos ordres, Seigneur ", acquiesça l'ensemble de la Brigade en simultané. Tel un seul homme, il disparut ensuite de la pièce sans un seul bruit. Seuls Saishi et Hanabi ne s'évanouirent que la seconde qui succéda.

****** L'Empreinte de l'Illusion ******

Trois heures s'étaient écoulées et Sasuke était à peine sorti de son bureau, oubliant même le passage au bain qu'il s'était promis un peu plus tôt. Il avait enchaîné les dossiers pour se tenir occupé. Des rapports sur ses subordonnées qui relayaient ses ordres à Suna et Iwa, ainsi que sur plusieurs autres villages dans sa sphère d'autorité. Il était également sorti un instant prendre l'air dans ses jardins, sans pour autant que le sujet Naruto ne quitte ses pensées.

Puis, il était revenu dans son bureau et avait continué d'empiler les documents.

Distrait, il entendit à peine le bruit quand on toqua à la porte et que se présentèrent devant lui ses quatre enfants, héritiers de son sang et de ses yeux.

" Père ", saluèrent Akujo, Itachi, Izuna et Mayu.

Il termina une ligne sur son dernier rapport et releva enfin la tête pour considérer du regard les quatre détenteurs du Sharingan.

" Asseyez-vous ", fit simplement le Seigneur de Guerre en désignant un espace dans la pièce où se présentaient un canapé pour quatre personnes ainsi que trois fauteuils aux coussins de velours d'un vert grenat. Le bois du mobilier était sombre et noble, à l'image du reste de la pièce et des personnes qui s'y tenaient.

Les quatre plus jeunes obéirent et Izuna, Itachi et Mayu vinrent prendre place sur le canapé tandis qu'Akujo vint occuper un des fauteuils. Sasuke les rejoignit ensuite, prenant place sur un autre des fauteuils pour avoir sous son regard tous ses héritiers. Il s'empara d'un pichet et d'un verre présents sur une table basse puis se versa de l'alcool jusqu'à remplir au trois-quarts le récipient. Le liquide était ambré et dégageait un doux parfum. Il en prit une gorgée puis posa son verre sur la table avant de relever le regard pour faire face à ses enfants. Ses traits étaient soucieux mais toujours neutres et insondables.

" Il y a longtemps, un homme s'est opposé à nous, les Seigneurs de Guerre, alors que nous tentions de mettre en place le Plan Œil de Lune. Ce n'était pas le premier, mais son pouvoir était assez développé pour qu'il représente une menace pour n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Nous l'avons vaincu mais pour certaines raisons, nous n'avons pas pu le supprimer. Avec Obito et Madara, nous l'avons donc fait prisonnier dans une prison secrète au milieu des mers du Pays de l'Eau. Cependant, il y a quelques jours et avec l'aide d'anciens alliés, il est parvenu à s'échapper de ses geôles. "

Il reprit une gorgée puis promena son regard sur chacun de ses enfants. Ceux-ci étaient surpris mais ne parlaient pas, attendant qu'il continue.

" Nous avons réussi à le retrouver ce matin, mais il est parvenu à nous échapper. Nous sommes néanmoins parvenus à capturer ses deux alliés et ces hommes sont maintenant dans les geôles du Palais. Contrairement à tous les autres et bien qu'ils ne détiennent pas la pupille du Sharingan, notre autorité n'a aucun effet sur eux ".

Les quatre Uchiwa clignèrent des yeux, comprenant cela mais sans vraiment réussir à l'imaginer. Depuis toujours, seuls les autres Uchiwa ne leur obéissaient pas. Toutes les personnes qu'ils pouvaient croiser se prosternaient devant eux et le monde était leur terrain de jeu. Imaginer que quelqu'un puisse se soustraire à cette règle n'était jamais venu à leurs esprits.

" Pour votre sécurité, je vous demande donc de ne pas quitter la ville qui entoure le Palais jusqu'à ce que le situation soit résolue. Les deux hommes que nous avons capturé ne sont que la partie immergée de l'iceberg et ne sont pas de réelles menaces, mais l'homme qui est dehors représente un danger pour n'importe lequel d'entre vous. Même pour toi, Akujo ", conclut le Seigneur de Guerre.

Les pupilles d'Akujo se dilatèrent simplement. Itachi écarquilla les yeux tandis qu'Izuna sentit un frisson de surprise lui remonter l'échine. Mayu quant à elle sursauta presque et vint se blottir contre Itachi, qui lui massa la tête d'une main réconfortante.

" Il est du niveau de grande sœur ? ", gémit Mayu, sa voix étouffée car parlant au travers d'une des manches qui couvrait le bras de son demi-frère.

" C'est environ son niveau, en effet. C'est pourquoi je vous demande de rester à proximité, dans un endroit où je pourrai facilement vous protéger. Il ne serait pas étonnant qu'il s'en prenne à l'un de vous car il cultive à l'égard des Seigneurs de Guerre une folie meurtrière. Il a perdu la raison il y a bien longtemps déjà, et c'est aujourd'hui une véritable machine de guerre."

Akujo ne pipa mot, laissant ses demi-frères et sa demi-sœur absorber cette dernière information. Il était vrai que ce matin sur le champ de bataille, ce dénommé Naruto avait semblé être pris d'une colère folle pendant son combat. Il n'y avait rien eu dans son combat qui témoignait d'un esprit sain. Mais il ne lui avait pourtant pas paru agir en dehors de tout raisonnement lorsqu'elle l'avait vu au village de Konoha…

Après quelques mots encore, Itachi, Izuna et Mayu quittèrent la salle, jetant à leur grande sœur un dernier regard avant de fermer la porte et de la laisser seule en compagnie de leur Père. Devant Akujo, Sasuke se servit un autre verre, ayant terminé le précédant une minute plus tôt. Il imposa un mouvement de rotation au liquide ambrée puis le goûta du bout des lèvres.

" Cet homme… c'était Naruto Uzumaki, l'hôte du Kyuubi, n'est-ce pas ? " Interrogea la Princesse de Sang.

" C'est en effet son nom et son statut... du moins, ça l'était il y a bien longtemps", répondit simplement Sasuke.

Akujo garda le silence un instant, ses yeux sombres plongés dans ceux de son Père.

" Comment… qui est vraiment Uzumaki Naruto ?" interrogea-t-elle finalement.

Sasuke but une gorgée, laissant le liquide s'infiltrer jusqu'au fond de sa gorge avant de l'avaler. Son regard s'assombrit à tel point qu'Akujo crut qu'il allait l'attaquer ici et maintenant. Le temps passa sans que Sasuke n'esquisse le moindre geste ou ne dise le moindre mot. Lorsqu'elle crut qu'il allait finalement parler, Akujo n'essuya que ce qu'elle considéra comme un vent.

" Cela ne te concerne pas. Je t'en parlerai une fois que toute cette affaire sera finie… mais pas maintenant. Le danger est trop grand et je n'ai pas le temps de tout expliquer en détails ".

Menteur.

Akujo l'avait senti au travers de sa voix, de son expression qui n'avait pourtant pas vibré d'un iota. Son Père qui ne lui mentait jamais… ou qui, quand cela le contrariait, se contentait de la renvoyer simplement. Mais aujourd'hui, cela n'était même pas le cas.

Elle aurait pu lui crier au visage, l'informer qu'elle avait vu clair au travers de la supercherie.

Mais à quoi cela lui servirait-il ? Si son Père ne lui avait rien dit alors qu'elle avait vu de ses propres yeux les actions d'Uzumaki Naruto... qu'elle avait vu de ses propres yeux...

Depuis combien de temps lui mentait-il ? Depuis combien de temps les Seigneurs de Guerre dissimulaient-ils cette vérité ? Si Uzumaki Naruto avait été un sujet scellé, y en avait-il d'autres dans l'histoire écrite ? L'histoire écrite pas les Seigneurs de Guerre ?

Tout disparaissait sous ses yeux… et pourtant, tout avait toujours été sous ses yeux. Les vainqueurs écrivaient l'histoire. Les vaincus se taisaient et marchaient dans la boue.

Sur combien de mensonges encore les Maîtres de ce Monde avaient-ils assis leur gloire ?

 _" Naruto Uzumaki n'était pas faible. Il a été notre espoir jusqu'au bout, alors que tout semblait déjà perdu. Il est resté tout au long de la guerre sur le champ de bataille face aux Seigneurs de Guerre… Il était le seul à pouvoir leur tenir tête. Il était beaucoup plus fort que nous, les Kages. "_

Le Sharingan, le pouvoir et l'autorité du sang le plus noble sur Terre l'avait aveuglé et trahi.

" Je comprends, Père. J'attendrai ce jour là alors pour que vous me disiez la vérité ", souffla finalement la Princesse de Sang après un court silence.

Sans un mot de plus, elle se releva, salua Sasuke et quitta la pièce. Sur son visage, un masque de neutralité qui dissimulait le moindre de ses sentiments. Intérieurement, quelque chose venait de se briser au plus profond de son être, à tel point qu'elle en avait presque envie de pleurer.

Son Père l'avait trahi.

****** L'Empreinte de l'Illusion ******

Des bracelets d'acier entravaient les mains et les jambes de Kakashi. Le masque sur son visage lui avait été arraché et ses habits tombaient par lambeaux. Son visage et son corps étaient couverts d'ecchymoses et un goût d'acier imprégnait le fond de sa bouche, mélange de sang et de bile. Gaara, qui logeait dans la même cellule que lui, avait été emporté plus tôt par Juugo et des cris de douleur brisaient par moment le silence. Quoique, cela faisait quelque temps déjà qu'il n'en avait pas entendu. Mais bientôt, ce serait probablement ses cris qui déchireraient l'obscurité dans laquelle on l'avait plongé.

Des pas résonnèrent et un grincement aigu lui arriva aux oreilles. Il n'eut pas la force de relever la tête mais devina que quelqu'un venait tout juste d'ouvrir la porte du cachot où il était. On lança quelque chose qui atteignit le sol de pierre dure dans un bruit pitoyable. Un craquement, un corps qui tombe, le sang qui éclabousse et un léger grognement.

Gaara était rentré, lancé à terre comme un vulgaire sac de farine. Le Kazekage avait le visage craquelé, dissimulé derrière des plaques de sang séché mêle à de fines particules de son armure de sable en miette. Méconnaissable, le cul-de-jatte toussa et cracha un mélange de sang, de salive et de vomi.

Alors que le Ninja Copieur attendait déjà son tour, les gardiens disparurent dans la pénombre de la prison souterraine.

" Toujours silencieux ", murmura le Jônin.

Gaara grimaça. Il se servit de ses bras pour rouler sur le sol et venir caler son dos contre un des quatre murs de leur geôle. Plusieurs minutes passèrent durant lesquelles il inspirait et expirait avec grande peine. Finalement, après ce qu'il semblait être un effort surhumain, il parla d'une voix rauque, brisée par la douleur.

" … Je ne sais presque rien de toute manière… mais j'emporterai n'importe laquelle de ces informations inutiles dans la mort si cela pouvait permettre d'augmenter ne serait-ce que d'un pour cent les chances de Naruto. La chose que je crains le plus est qu'il tombe dans le piège de venir nous sauver. "

Kakashi quitta des yeux la dépouille sanguinolente du Kazekage déchu et observa le sol devant lui, froid et gris. Son regard dans le vague, il écarta ses lèvres gercées par des caillots de sang.

" Il ne viendra pas. Tu ne l'as pas connu après sa fusion… il a énormément changé. Il nous tuerait même, si cela pouvait lui permettre d'accéder à son but. Il le ferait à contrecœur, mais n'hésiterait pas une seconde. Des fois, je doute même que sa libération ait été une bonne chose. Il pourrait apporter plus de destruction qu'autre chose. Il est beaucoup plus instable que les Seigneurs de Guerre même si au final, il agit pour une bonne raison."

Gaara fut pris d'une quinte de toux. Il bascula la tête en arrière et prit de grandes respirations, fermant les yeux pour se concentrer sur son organisme. Il n'avait ni la force ni la volonté de polémiquer avec le ninja supérieur. Il croyait en Naruto, c'était tout. Il n'avait pas besoin de croire en autre chose, cela lui suffisait.

Des pas lourds résonnèrent à nouveau dans le couloir. Une clé s'inséra dans la serrure de la grille qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement sourd. Ibiki apparut devant les yeux des deux prisonniers, qui ne purent réprimer un tremblement à la vue du ninja spécialisé dans la torture et l'interrogatoire. Pourtant, alors qu'ils croyaient que ce dernier allait s'approcher de l'un d'entre eux, il quitta simplement la cellule, ses yeux dissimulés derrière un voile d'ombre. Derrière la silhouette imposante du gardien, une seconde personne s'avança, un manteau sombre sur les épaules dissimulant jusqu'aux derniers de ses traits. Sans un mot, Ibiki s'écarta et quitta la cellule. Dans ses prunelles, Kakashi put y desceller l'empreinte d'une illusion de très haut niveau qui manipulait l'esprit du ninja.

La personne s'approcha et retira sa capuche, dévoilant son apparence aux yeux des deux adversaires du régime des Seigneurs de Guerre.

Kakashi sursauta presque, ses yeux s'écarquillant en reconnaissant le visage fin et beau, caractéristique du sang Uchiwa. Un des enfants de Sasuke… mais dans ses pensées confuses, embrouillées par la douleur, il n'arrivait plus à se souvenir du nom.

" Toi... ", murmura doucement Gaara.

" Je suis venu récupérer ce qui m'appartient ", parla la personne sans animosité aucune dans la voix.

Gaara gémit de douleur puis reprit la parole, les yeux clos pour se concentrer sur ses propos.

" Je comprends ", fit simplement l'ancien ninja du sable. " Merci pour tout…. "

" Je m'excuse de ne rien pouvoir faire pour toi… j'ignorai que mon Père parviendrait à te capturer si tôt. Je ne peux même pas abréger tes souffrances sous peine d'éveiller les soupçons. J'imagine que Madara doit déjà se poser pas mal de questions."

Gaara soupira et se releva grâce à ses membres supérieurs. Avec le peu d'énergie qui lui restait, il forma une lame de sable qui vint trancher d'un coup sec sa longue chevelure couleur de rouille. Les filaments écarlates tombèrent au sol puis se regroupèrent jusqu'à former un globe de la taille d'une balle de golf dans la paume de la personne héritière du sang de Sasuke.

Kakashi écarquilla les yeux en distinguant la pupille du Mangekyou Sharingan Éternel dans la main de l'étranger. Ce dernier releva une des mèches qui lui dissimulait l'œil droit puis y inséra le globe oculaire. Un léger filet de sang s'écoula mais rien qui ne laisserait de trace après un rapide passage sous l'eau.

" … je te remercie malgré tout. Tout aurait été beaucoup plus difficile sans ton aide ", murmura péniblement Gaara.

" … tu comprendras que je ne peux pas me permettre de te laisser le moindre souvenir de moi ", souffla l'Uchiwa, sa paire de Sharingan brillant dans l'obscurité sur les personnes de Gaara et Kakashi.

" Bien sûr… Itachi ", répondit Gaara tout en sentant son esprit et ses pensées s'embrouiller. Allongé à l'autre extrémité de la pièce lugubre, Kakashi n'eut même pas le temps d'imprégner le nom à son esprit que ce dernier disparaissait déjà.

Sans un mot de plus, Itachi rabattit sa capuche et quitta les deux prisonniers, les laissant avec un regard dans le vague. Il traversa les couloirs et croisa Ibiki, le libérant au passage de l'illusion sous laquelle il l'avait plongé pour qu'il ne puisse jamais rapporter ce qu'il venait tout juste de se produire. Il déboucha dans une salle souterraine, uniquement éclairée par une lampe à huile, et procéda de même avec Juugo avant de s'évanouir complètement dans les ombres dansantes de la lumière vacillante.

Six étages plus haut, dans les quartiers réservés aux héritiers Uchiwa, Itachi ouvrit doucement les yeux. Allongée contre sa cuisse, Mayu gémit légèrement en sentant un mouvement chez son demi-frère. Elle papillonna légèrement des yeux.

" Ce n'est rien, petite sœur. Désolé de t'avoir réveillé", murmura Itachi, ses lèvres s'étirant dans un doux sourire.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 La marque des affranchis

" Oyez oyez ! Citoyens des Terres d'Ouest, citoyens des Terres Mouillées, citoyens des Terres Supérieures.

Dans exactement dix jours, au jour cent de l'an vingt du Nouveau Calendrier, commencera le quatorzième Tournoi Annuel des Trois Royaumes auquel seront conviés les Trois Grands Héros ainsi que les plus hautes sphères du monde ninja. Le Tournoi prendra place dans le Colisée des Terres d'Ouest sous l'autorité du Seigneur de Guerre Uchiwa Sasuke. Aux spectateurs les plus chanceux qui auront le privilège d'accéder à l'une des cent mille places du Colisée, vous aurez la chance d'assister aux jeux les plus glorieux qui soient. Des épreuves d'adresse, de créativité, de force et de vitesse vous éblouiront durant les cinq jours de fête pour votre plus grand plaisir. Et bien entendu, comme chaque année, le Tournoi se conclura par le combat entre les champions de chacun des Trois Royaumes. De plus, nous avons cette année la chance d'accueillir une épreuve tout à fait inédite : le combat à mort des deux ninjas rebelles Hatake Kakashi et Sabaku no Gaara contre nos six champions.

Nous vous attendons donc très nombreux, citoyens de tout horizon sous l'autorité des Seigneurs de Guerre, pour ce quatorzième Tournoi des Trois Royaumes. "

Au milieu de la grande place d'un petit village à l'Est de l'ancien Pays de la Foudre du nom d'Hokori, l'orateur termina son annonce en jetant dans les airs de très nombreux tracts qui furent récupérés par les passants qui s'étaient arrêtés. Plusieurs hommes qui accompagnaient le diseur passèrent dans la foule pour distribuer d'autres brochures. Le village ne comptait pas plus de mille âmes, mais l'annonce avait soulevé la foule et déclenché les vivats et discussions. Le plus grand des événements annuels organisés dans la péninsule ninja réjouissait les esprits et attirait les hommes.

La route était longue jusqu'au Colisée des Terres d'Ouest. Un investissement conséquent d'argent devait être fait pour y accéder. Pourtant, comme chaque année, les cent mille places du Colisée seraient remplies et la ville principale de Terre d'Ouest, Yozora, où se situait le Palais de Sasuke Uchiwa et le Colisée verrait sa population multipliée par cent. Après tout, on y croisait les plus grands artistes des arts shinobis, éblouissant de leur talent toute la péninsule ninja. Certains, dans leur domaine, dépassaient même les Seigneurs de Guerre. L'année précédente, lors du treizième Tournoi des Trois Royaumes, des techniques inédites et spectaculaires y avaient été présentées. C'était aussi l'occasion d'y découvrir les dernières avancées en matière de nouvelles technologies. Quatre années plus tôt, suite à ce même Tournoi qui avait alors eu lieu dans les Terres Mouillées, un ingénieur y avait présenté des dirigeables évoluant dans le ciel de manière prodigieuse. Et depuis, les Terres d'Ouest avaient adoptées ce nouveau moyen de transport pour ses échanges et transferts de marchandises à l'intérieur de ses terres. L'économie déjà florissante du Royaume du Seigneur de Guerre Uchiwa Sasuke avait alors explosé, dépassant de loin celle de ses deux voisins.

Dans les airs, parmi les nombreux tracts tourbillonnant, l'un fut transporté par un courant aérien et tournoya en boucle, montant pour atteindre les toits en tuile des bâtiments les plus élevés, à peine une vingtaine de mètres en fait. Haut perché au-dessus des toits, une main vint saisir d'un geste vif le prospectus indocile. L'homme quitta son regard azuré de la foule en contrebas pour le poser sur les lignes et tableaux inscrits. Un emploi du temps pour le Tournoi, divers prix, dates, heures, spectacles… et tout en bas, l'annonce du combat inédit, auquel devrait participer Kakashi et Gaara.

Dans un mouvement d'air, Naruto disparut telle une illusion dans la légère bruine qui tombait en crachin sur le village du Pays de la Foudre.

****** L'Empreinte de l'Illusion ******

Le Namikaze était sur les nerfs, toujours aux aguets mais pourtant en proie à une fatigue certaine. Son esprit était tourmenté, fatigué, et il hésitait même à mettre fin rapidement aux jours de ceux qui en étaient la cause.

Il les avait facilement sentis s'approcher grâce à l'énergie naturelle. Des pions des Seigneurs de Guerre, il l'avait tout de suite deviné, obéissant à leurs ordres contre leur gré. Ils s'étaient déjà rapprochés de lui avant son altercation avec les Maitres de ce monde mais jamais il ne s'était attendu à ce qu'ils le poussent aussi loin dans ses retranchements comme ils le faisaient depuis une vingtaine de jours. Son sommeil et ses entrainements s'en étaient retrouvés grandement chamboulés. Ils n'étaient pas n'importe qui…

Un effectif de trente et un membres exactement, même s'ils ne se déplaçaient pas en groupe compact mais plutôt en équipe de deux ou trois. Un duo était même très loin en retrait, semblant diriger et coordonner les actions de chaque petit groupe puisqu'il avait senti l'échange des messages entre les équipes sur le terrain et l'arrière au moyen d'invocations et d'autres appareils dont il ignorait la nature. Ils avaient tous des niveaux respectables, des ninjas supérieurs dignes des meilleurs de son temps. La plus forte, une femme dont il ressentait la présence à l'arrière, possédait même un niveau approchant celui des Kages dans leurs meilleurs jours.

Pourtant, en force brute, ils ne représentaient pas une réelle menace pour lui s'il avait voulu véritablement s'en débarrasser. Ce ne serait certes pas facile, et ils pourraient lui donner du fil à retordre pendant quelques minutes, mais ils n'étaient pas de taille face à lui. Non, ils ne représentaient pas une menace susceptible de raccourcir son espérance de vie.

Cependant, il voulait éviter au maximum du possible d'avoir affaire avec eux. En premier lieu, et c'était là la preuve qu'il lui restait des sentiments du temps d'avant sa fusion avec Kyuubi, parce qu'ils agissaient contre leur gré, le Sennin le sentait bien. La plupart d'entre eux étaient assez jeunes et représentaient la nouvelle génération de prodiges de la péninsule shinobi. S'ils n'avaient pas été esclaves de l'autorité des Seigneurs de Guerre, ils auraient été les étoiles montantes de leur temps. Et ils ne voulaient pas être celui qui mettrait fin à leur évolution, même si cette solution apparaissait de plus en plus raisonnable à son esprit après ces trop nombreux jours de traque.

La deuxième raison était elle beaucoup plus rationnelle et cartésienne, preuve de l'esprit pragmatique et calculateur de Kurama. Chaque groupe transportait avec lui un contrat d'invocation qui, il l'avait facilement deviné, permettait d'appeler les Seigneurs de Guerre. Il pourrait peut-être, s'il s'y prenait bien et avec méthode, les empêcher d'utiliser ces parchemins, surtout s'il parvenait à les confronter séparément, mais le risque qu'il échoue dans sa manœuvre n'était pas nul. Et il ne se voyait pas affronter un seul des Seigneurs de Guerre dans son état de fatigue, alors trois, autant ne pas y penser.

Finalement, ce qui lui avait semblé le plus logique avait été de fuir et d'échapper à ses poursuivants. Mais très vite, il s'était aperçu que cela ne serait pas aussi facile qu'il l'avait imaginé au premier abord. Ses traqueurs étaient incroyablement ordonnés et doués dans leur tâche, collant à son train tel des sangsues. Il avait tenté de les semer au moyen de milliers de leurres, mais sans qu'il ne sache comment, ils avaient très vite remarqué les clones d'ombre et avaient continué leur route aux talons de l'original, accordant à Naruto un temps de répit bien trop limité. Et ses clones n'étaient pas de taille à s'occuper d'un groupe de deux ou trois ninjas de niveau supérieur, ne disposant même pas d'un dixième de son chakra. Il avait également très vite renoncé à l'installation de pièges, ses poursuivants les évitant tous avec une précision chirurgicale. S'en était même vexant et contreproductif. Il perdait plus de temps à la pose de pièges qu'il en gagnait grâce aux détours et précautions que prenaient ses poursuivants pour les éviter.

De même, si l'énergie naturelle lui permettait d'avoir une idée précise de l'emplacement de chacun d'entre eux et lui avait sauvé la mise à maintes reprises déjà, cela s'était presque retourné contre lui. Il sentait ses opposants approcher mais ne pouvait les semer, et cela ajoutait à la destruction progressive de son moral. Ses adversaires étaient si méticuleux sans pour autant négliger leur vitesse de traque que s'en était tout bonnement ahurissant. Ils devaient probablement être au courant de la plupart de ses capacités d'ailleurs, car ils n'avaient pas semblé surpris du fait que leur proie parvienne à sentir chacun de leurs mouvements et embuscades grâce à l'énergie naturelle. Ils avaient à chaque fois un plan de secours pour poursuivre leur traque si une course échouait, et ils reprenaient la chasse sans perdre un instant.

Ses ennemis couvraient un très large périmètre de capture, et il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait dû passer au travers, sans autre échappatoire possible. Et même ça, ils parvenaient à le prévoir et à lui répondre en reprenant leur traque. Il ne devait pour l'instant sa survie qu'à sa vitesse de déplacement très supérieure. Combien de fois avaient-ils été à deux doigts de le confronter ?

Incapable de les semer, il avait alors commencé à enchainer les sprints de vitesse pour au moins les distancer. Même si ses poursuivants finissaient par retrouver sa trace, ils prenaient du temps pour le rattraper et cela accordait au blond quelques heures de repos, parfois même des demi-journées entières. Ils avaient ainsi pu recommencer à dormir un peu, pas beaucoup bien sûr mais au moins trois heures chaque jour, et avait pu continuer à s'entrainer sur les techniques de Fuinjutsu de son père. Sans oublier que les balises temporelles qu'il avait dispersées au cours de sa traque l'aidaient maintenant énormément. Il lui suffisait de se téléporter pour échapper à ses traqueurs. Ils finissaient inlassablement par le retrouver bien sûr, cela n'avait pas changé, mais au moins, avec cette méthode, il avait pu retrouver un peu de répit.

Surtout qu'aujourd'hui, il venait tout juste de finaliser une technique sur laquelle il planchait depuis plus d'une semaine.

Naruto écarta les lèvres, son sourire retrouvé. Il était temps d'inverser les rôles de proie et chasseur.

****** L'Empreinte de l'Illusion ******

La prêtresse était à genoux, les bras tendus et chacun de ses doigts touchaient le sol, le tout la maintenant dans une position fortement inconfortable. Elle se redressa, faisant danser sa longue chevelure or et joignit ses paumes en une prière. La lueur pâle et vacillante des bougies qui éclairaient la pièce maintenue dans l'obscurité se refléta au fond de ses iris violacés. Après quelques secondes, elle rejoignit une nouvelle fois la position accroupie. Seule sa respiration vive et rauque transperçait le silence de la pénombre. Elle allait sur ses quarante ans et depuis de très nombreux hivers elle répétait ce rituel. Inlassablement. Sans se plaindre, isolée mais pourtant protégée en ce lieu reculé de tout être.

Elle vivait dans une demeure construite sur ordre de Sasuke dans l'Ouest de l'ancien Pays du Vent, à la limite entre la péninsule ninja et le monde blanc où la nature sauvage reprenait tous ses droits.

La masure, de très bonne facture et à l'allure féodale, était nichée sur une rocade, loin des bêtes et loin des hommes. Une personne ordinaire ne pouvait espérer y accéder. Braver le chemin pour la retrouver nécessitait des compétences physiques et un instinct de survie de très loin supérieur à celui d'un ninja moyen. Après les vastes étendues désertiques des Terres d'Ouest, celui qui s'aventurait sur cette route devait affronter une forêt tropicale regorgeant d'une faune et d'une flore dont la seule fonction primaire était l'extermination. Puis, après des dizaines de kilomètres dans ce monde regorgeant de vie venait un monde de mort. Les ravins glissants, plongées dans le givre et la glace, barrière naturelle et implacable pour n'importe quel visiteur. Une zone s'étendant sur plus de cent kilomètres où les anomalies magnétiques empêchaient tout usage d'instrument d'orientation et où les températures variaient suffisamment dans une journée pour passer du four à midi jusqu'à la cristallisation de l'air ambiant à minuit. Cette zone n'étant pas trop éloignée de l'endroit où la prêtresse se trouvait, elle était parfois réveillée au beau milieu de la nuit par la chute de gigantesques blocs de glaces apparu par glaciation des nuages.

Pourtant, juste après cette zone de mort s'étendait des terres au climat plus tempéré, des montagnes verdoyantes bien qu'escarpées ainsi que de très larges rivières et de nombreuses cascades. Les seuls animaux qui s'y trouvaient étaient quelques écureuils et autres petits rongeurs, différentes espèces d'insectes et de petits oiseaux sédentaires. Les températures y étaient toujours douces, parfois fraiches, et le ciel clément. Un oasis de rêve aux frontières mortelles, bien que la nourriture y manquait. Cela n'était cependant pas un problème pour elle. Elle était toujours approvisionnée grâce à l'une des ninjas de Sasuke, une ancienne kunoichi de Kumo qui pouvait transférer instantanément tout objet d'un point A à un point B. Grâce à ce procédé, elle n'avait jamais eu à manquer de quoi que ce soit.

Sauf peut-être de présence humaine. La solitude lui collait à la peau depuis vingt ans déjà.

Elle avait toujours été maintenue à l'écart, les Maitres de ce monde l'ayant éloigné pour mieux l'ignorer. Son pouvoir de prescience était unique et il arrivait qu'on requière son aide, bien qu'elle puisse compter ce nombre de fois sur les doigts d'une seule main. Elle était assujettie à cet endroit, ne pouvant quitter le lieu où elle avait vu défiler près de deux décennies de sa vie. Prisonnière d'un simple ordre mais auquel elle ne pouvait se soustraire.

D'ailleurs, seul Sasuke s'était intéressé à elle vingt ans plus tôt. Obito et Madara se moquaient de sa capacité, peut-être même l'avaient-ils oubliée. Mais le plus jeune des Seigneur de Guerre tenait en haute estime son pouvoir et il venait, bien qu'en de très rares occasions, la voir. De plus, une fois chacun, à l'âge de neuf ans, elle avait également eu l'occasion de croiser les estimés héritiers aux yeux marqués par le Sharingan. Cela représentait l'une des épreuves imposées par Sasuke à ses enfants, qu'ils accèdent par leurs seules capacités jusqu'à elle et qu'ils lui parlent. Du moins, c'était le cas pour trois d'entre eux... la Princesse de Sang avait toujours été un cas spécial.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui serait différent. Elle le savait. Elle l'avait vu, pressenti, rêvé. La configuration était irrégulière... les signes et les visions affluaient sans qu'elle ne puisse, ou même ne tente, d'en contrôler le flux, la submergeant d'images.

Voilà vingt années que Shion attendait cet instant.

En position assise, les paumes colées en un signe de prière, elle ouvrit légèrement les yeux lorsque la lumière pénétra dans la pièce. Derrière elle, la porte coulissante venait tout juste de s'écarter, inondant l'endroit d'une aveuglante lumière. Sans se retourner, Shion prit la parole d'une voix calme et posée.

" Tant de colère habite ton esprit, jeune princesse… et la colère n'est que rarement bonne conseillère ".

Akujo grogna légèrement, n'appréciant pas trop le sermon de son interlocutrice.

" Épargne-moi tes remarques sibyllines, sorcière ! Je ne suis pas venue jusqu'ici pour écouter une autre de tes simagrées. Je veux seulement que tu me répondes… qui est Uzumaki Naruto ? "

Shion baissa un instant la tête et pivota légèrement le buste, permettant à l'héritière Uchiwa d'apercevoir le doux sourire qui était venu étirer ses lèvres maquillées. Après quelques secondes de silence pendant lesquelles Akujo s'était avancée et avait refermé la porte coulissante derrière elle, la prêtresse repris la parole.

" Voilà un sujet bien délicat que tu abordes… ce nom a été scellé par les Seigneurs de Guerre il y a bien longtemps déjà. Pourquoi venir pour des réponses que nul sous leur autorité ne peut prononcer ? "

Les traits de la Princesse de Sang s'étirèrent dans une grimace. Dieu qu'elle n'aimait pas cette femme lorsqu'elle agissait ainsi. Si elle n'avait pas représenté son dernier atout pour découvrir ce qu'elle cherchait, jamais elle n'aurait brisé sa promesse de ne plus remettre les pieds dans cette fichue masure. Elle savait depuis le début que Shion était sa meilleure chance d'obtenir des réponses sur des sujets bannis des Seigneurs de Guerre, mais elle avait à tout prix désiré éviter d'en arriver à un tel extrême. La femme d'âge mûre en face d'elle était bien trop mystérieuse à son goût. Il lui semblait toujours que son autorité n'avait aucune prise sur elle, maitrisant trop bien ses mots pour se laisser berner par une totale obéissance.

" Ne joue pas avec moi veux-tu, vieille sorcière ! Je sais bien que jamais mon Père n'irait t'interdire de parler de quoi que ce soit, même si cela a été banni dans le reste du monde.". Disant cela, elle n'avait pas haussé la voix malgré le ton sec emprunté.

Shion laissa tomber son sourire et se retourna complètement face à la jeune femme. Sans attendre son ordre, elle se releva, ce qui valu une légère grimace de la part de la Princesse de Sang qui ne dit pourtant mot. Elle se dirigea vers un coin de la pièce et se saisit de la théière qui brûlait sur une plaque métallique posée contre un petit brasier d'intérieur. Elle s'empara d'une tasse un peu à côté et la remplit au trois-quarts, rapprochant son visage pour humer la fumée qui s'en dégageait. Elle en goûta une gorgée, se délectant du goût prononcé malgré le brûlant du liquide.

Comme l'avait dit la jeune héritière, aucune interdiction n'avait été émise à son égard. Shion ne pouvait passer outre les ordres des Uchiwa, mais elle était bien plus spéciale que toutes les autres personnes soumises à leur autorité et ne répondait pas aux mêmes obligations que les autres.

L'une des raisons était que ses visions étaient tout simplement incontrôlables, et ce malgré les années qu'elle avait passé à tenter de les maitriser. Ses prémonitions venaient à elle sans qu'elle ne le veuille ou en émette l'envie, se contentant de s'imprégner à son esprit. Et si les Seigneurs de Guerre lui avaient retiré sa capacité à parler de ce qu'elle voulait, ils l'auraient également privé de sa capacité à sentir et prévoir sur le sujet qui lui avait été interdit. Qui plus est, plus la prêtresses était soumise à des obligations, moins ses visions apparaissaient clairement. Sasuke ne désirait pas cela et avait choisi de l'exiler plutôt que de lui retirer son droit d'expression.

Une autre des raisons était le fait que, parfois, ses prémonitions la submergeaient totalement et prenaient le pas sur tout ce qu'elle voulait ou faisait. Dans cet état, même la domination des Seigneurs de Guerre était impuissante. C'était comme si la divinatrice possédait deux personnalités distinctes et que l'autorité des Uchiwa ne pouvait influer que sur une seule, laissant l'autre farouche et indisciplinée. Et Shion jouait sur ses deux côtés avec une main de maitre, allant jusqu'à parfois désobéir au Sharingan.

" Que cherches-tu si ardemment, princesse ? " interrogea finalement Shion après avoir ancré son regard au sien.

" La vérité " répondit simplement Akujo.

Un léger sourire vint à nouveau étirer les lèvres de la blonde.

" Rien que ça… ". Elle marqua une pause, partant dans un de ses sourires énigmatiques qui horripilaient Akujo au plus haut point. _Elle se moque de moi…_

" C'est amusant, le sais-tu ? Tu es la deuxième personne qui répond ainsi à cette question. Comme elle, tu es très intéressante ".

Cette fois, la remarque surpris réellement Akujo, qui se reprit immédiatement sous l'œil amusé de son interlocutrice. _Elle l'a fait exprès…_

" Qui est-ce ? " interrogea-t-elle un peu trop brusquement pour tenter de masquer sa surprise. Après avoir remarqué sa précipitation, elle se maudit intérieurement. Elle n'aimait pas du tout paraitre faible devant son interlocutrice qui semblait la manipuler avec une facilité désarmante. Elle remarqua alors qu'elle en avait même oublié sa question première, pourtant raison de sa venue. _Elle est bien trop rusée pour être honnête cette sorcière…_

Dieu qu'elle détestait cette femme.

" Oh, tu le connais très bien " répondit Shion en faignant l'étonnement. " Il s'agit de ton jeune frère quand il est passé ici, après avoir fini son épreuve… Itachi si je me rappelle bien ".

Akujo savait qu'elle s'en rappelait parfaitement, elle n'avait rencontré que son Père et ses demi-frères et sœur durant ces vingt dernières années après tout, mais elle ne releva pas quand elle entendit le nom apparaitre dans la conversation.

Itachi… cherchait la vérité ? Que cela pouvait-il bien signifier ? Son jeune frère doutait-il également de l'histoire établie par les Seigneurs de Guerre ? Mais dans ce cas, s'il avait effectivement posé cette question à la fin de son épreuve, il venait alors tout juste d'avoir neuf ans… et donc, cela faisait presque dix ans qu'il s'interrogeait sur l'histoire établie. Itachi, alors enfant, doutait déjà de ce que son Père lui avait dit… et que s'était-il passé au cours de ces dix dernières années ? Avait-il renoncé ? Elle ne le pensa pas un instant, connaissant son jeune demi-frère.

Des paroles lui revinrent en mémoire, simples brides de conversations auxquelles elle n'avait pas réellement tenu compte à l'époque. _" Ne joue pas avec le feu, Akujo "_ lui avait-il répondu lorsqu'elle lui avait avoué rechercher des informations sur Uzumaki Naruto. À cet instant, il lui avait en effet semblé que le jeune homme cachait plus derrière son regard que ce qu'il voulait bien y laisser paraitre mais… de là à penser que cela puisse avoir un rapport avec ce qu'elle-même cherchait, il y avait un monde.

" Et que lui avez-vous répondu alors ? " demanda finalement la Princesse de Sang après ces instants de réflexion.

" Qu'il lui faudrait trouver quelqu'un totalement libre de l'influence des Seigneurs de Guerre ". Répondit calmement Shion. Devant elle, Akujo arqua un sourcil.

" Pourquoi ne me dites-vous pas ce que vous, vous savez, plutôt ? ". La Princesse de Sang commençait sérieusement à perdre patience à mesure que la conversation avançait.

" Eh bien, même si je venais à te révéler ce que je savais, tu n'en serais pas beaucoup plus avancée. Je n'ai connu Uzumaki Naruto qu'un bref instant, et je suis très loin de tout savoir sur lui. Même avant les Seigneurs de Guerre, je n'étais pas beaucoup impliquée dans les affaires du monde shinobi. Si je te donnais quelques brides d'informations éparses, tu pourrais en tirer les mauvaises conclusions, totalement en désaccord avec cette vérité que tu cherches. De plus, qui te dit que ce que je te dirais sera effectivement la vérité ? "

La jeune brune grimaça. Shion ne pouvait lui mentir, peu importe ce qu'elle disait, mais elle pouvait tout à fait révéler des vérités d'une manière telle qu'elle se tromperait dans leur interprétation, ce qui au final, revenait en effet à la tromper.

 _Harpie sénile._

" Tu as de la chance en plus " poursuivit Shion après avoir laissé à son interlocutrice le soin d'analyser ses propos. " Lorsqu'Itachi m'a posé cette question, je lui ai répondu que seules deux personnes étaient en mesure d'accéder à sa requête. Aujourd'hui, ils sont trois. Deux d'entre eux ont une espérance de vie assez limitée cependant, si j'en crois le tract que j'ai reçu ce matin ".

Akujo cilla, comprenant où la divinatrice voulait l'amener.

" Ce sont mes ennemis… "

" Est-ce là ton opinion ou bien celle de ton Père ? " souffla la blonde toujours du même ton posé. " N'as-tu pas appris à dresser tes propres conclusions plutôt qu'à suivre celles que l'on te soumettait ? ".

L'héritière Uchiwa grinça entre ses dents, piquée au vif.

" Les deux prisonniers sont surveillés par mon Père en Terres d'Ouest c'est vrai, mais ils n'ont aucune raison de me répondre ou même de me dire la vérité. Et vu les tortures qui leur sont infligées sans qu'ils ne disent mot, je doute de pouvoir leur faire avouer quoi que ce soit ".

C'était vrai, elle le savait. Ibiki n'avait nul autre pareil dans le domaine de la torture, et il n'avait rien réussi. Et même si elle venait à choisir cette option, il lui faudrait du temps seule avec eux, plusieurs jours probablement, et elle ne pourrait alors éviter d'attirer l'attention de son Père.

" Eh bien dans ce cas, adresse-toi au principal concerné. Crois-moi, il est beaucoup de choses c'est sûr, mais certainement pas un menteur. Et puis, qui de mieux qu'Uzumaki Naruto pour t'indiquer qui est réellement Uzumaki Naruto ? " sourit doucement Shion.

Akujo haussa un sourcil, observant la prêtresse qui paraissait très fière de son jeu de mot au vu du rictus amusé sur ses lèvres.

" Ton esprit a déraillé… la sénilité te guette, vieille sorcière ".

Shion éclata de rire et dut même essuyer une larme au coin de l'œil d'un revers de la main.

" Peut-être bien. Mais si c'est effectivement le cas, ne serait-ce pas toi qui vient m'interroger qui serait la plus à plaindre ? "

Akujo grogna une dernière fois sous l'insulte non voilée et se retourna sèchement, sortant de la pièce sous le regard améthyste de la divinatrice. Sans un mot de plus ou un regard en arrière de sa part, sa silhouette s'évanouit aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue.

****** L'Empreinte de l'Illusion ******

Le Vent. C'était définitif. Saishi Nara en était maintenant persuadé. L'individu qu'ils pourchassaient n'était ni plus ni moins que le Vent lui-même. Un courant d'air apparaissant et disparaissant à son gré, invisible mais pourtant là. Passant près d'eux, les frôlant sans qu'ils ne le voient, s'esquivant sous leurs yeux et sous leur nez.

Certains des membres de le Brigade des Traqueurs attrapaient des migraines rien qu'à cette pensée… beaucoup, en fait. Même l'imperturbable Hanabi Hyuuga avait été soufflé.

L'homme qu'ils traquaient n'en était pas un. Uzumaki Naruto était le Vent.

La Brigade des Traqueurs avait commencé sa chasse de la manière la plus adaptée qu'il soit pour capturer leur cible. Saishi avait reçu toutes les informations connues sur l'avatar du Kyuubi en ce qui concernait ses compétences et techniques. La plus contraignante était bien évidemment celle qui permettait à leur proie de sentir évoluer ses poursuivants peu importait la distance qui les séparait et à tout moment. Dans la Brigade, deux des Traqueurs maitrisaient l'énergie naturelle, mais cela leur demandait une préparation préalable. De plus, leur utilisation était limitée dans le temps, cinq minutes tout au plus, et ils ne pouvaient percevoir que sur cinq cent mètres à la ronde au maximum. Penser que leur adversaire ne pliait pas sous ces contraintes l'avait refroidi, à la fois admiratif et découragé. Comment capturer quelqu'un qui connaissait le moindre de vos déplacements après tout ?

Pourtant, Saishi avait trouvé, à défaut d'une méthode parfaite, un certain compromis. Si leur adversaire pouvait les sentir, autant en profiter par toutes les feintes de déplacements imaginables. Lui mettre la pression en continue, sans jamais lui laisser le temps de se reposer ou de récupérer. Lui faire croire qu'ils se rapprochaient, au moyen de clones, d'invocations ou de pièges pour le forcer à être en permanence sur le qui-vive et le fatiguer graduellement. Leur cible qui voyait tout n'aurait alors aucun répit.

Le Nara avait ainsi divisé la Brigade en des équipes très réduites dont le seul objectif était de multiplier les dangers pour leur cible. Des petits groupes éparpillés composés d'un ninja sensoriel portant le rouleau d'invocation des Seigneurs de Guerre accompagné d'un, parfois deux, autres ninjas. Ces derniers assuraient la communication avec lui et soutenaient leur partenaire, posant parfois des pièges, invoquant l'une ou l'autre créature et créant des clones afin de tromper l'ennemi si besoin était.

Le plan avait, au début, très bien marché. Ils avaient à de nombreuses reprises réussi à acculer l'avatar du Kyuubi, le rattrapant presque. À chaque fois ils avaient échoué, mais Saishi ne s'était pas découragé pour autant, confiant dans le fait que cela avait permis d'épuiser un peu plus encore leur cible. De même, lorsque Naruto avait décidé de poser des pièges ou d'invoquer des clones pour retarder les membres de la Brigade, le coordinateur avait senti que cela n'avait fait que les rapprocher un peu plus de lui. À un instant, l'une de ses équipes avait même été suffisamment proche du Sennin pour se préparer à l'invocation des Seigneurs de Guerre.

À dire vrai, même lorsque Naruto avait changé de tactique pour privilégier sa vitesse de fuite, laissant sur la touche tous ces poursuivants, Saishi avait vu là une occasion de coincer son opposant. L'Uzumaki ne pourrait jamais tenir un tel rythme sur la longue durée après tout. La force brute d'un seul homme avait ses limites.

Sauf que, la Brigade l'avait découvert à ses dépends, Uzumaki Naruto ne fatiguait pas. Ou alors, bien trop lentement et de façon bien trop négligeable en comparaison à eux, et cela malgré leur surnombre. Combien de pilules régénératrices de chakra ses hommes avaient-ils déjà dû avaler pour tenir le coup ? Même avec les rotations qu'ils effectuaient, les équipes ayant participées à la traque pendant trois jours d'affilé ayant le droit à un jour de repos, ils n'étaient toujours pas parvenus à l'attraper. Hanabi Hyuuga, qui l'avait pourtant averti de la capacité d'endurance hors norme de leur proie, n'en revenait pas.

Le pire avait été lorsque leur cible avait commencé à utiliser ces fichus déplacements instantanées, anéantissant en une seconde des heures de traque.

La capacité de sentir le moindre de leurs mouvements couplée à celle du déplacement instantanée ainsi qu'une endurance à toute épreuve… c'était là la combinaison parfaite pour échapper à leur traque, et Saishi ne voyait pas comment se sortir de cette impasse… Pas qu'il en soit mécontent, il n'avait après tout aucune raison de capturer leur cible si ce n'était l'obligation liée à l'autorité des Seigneurs de Guerre, mais cela le vexait tout de même.

Hanabi Hyuuga entra dans la maison de fortune, surprenant Saishi dans ses réflexions. Les deux ninjas avaient pris position dans une masure construite via une technique Doton dans le Nord-Ouest des Terres Mouillées, tout près de la côte, et aménagée à la va-vite. Quelques tables et tableaux recouverts de paperasse et de cartes précisant les déplacements de leur cible et un stock de vivres… le strict nécessaire en fait. Ils se déplaçaient assez souvent, tous les deux-trois jours, et ne perdaient donc pas de temps en installations.

" Une solution alors ? " Interrogea la dirigeante de la Brigade des Traqueurs.

" Peut-être ", répondit Saishi Nara sur un ton énigmatique.

La solution n'en était pas vraiment une, plutôt une tentative avec une certaine probabilité de réussite. Mais il estimait que, au point où ils en étaient, il ne leur restait plus que cela.

" J'y ai pas mal réfléchi et je pense qu'il ne reste plus que ça. D'abord, autant le dire tout net, avec son endurance, ses déplacements instantanés ainsi que sa capacité à connaitre toutes nos actions, Uzumaki Naruto est tout bonnement insaisissable. Même si notre effectif était doublé, je doute que nous ayons la moindre chance de l'attraper. Il faut donc lui supprimer au moins l'un de ces avantages. Ou plutôt, il faut le retourner à notre profit. "

L'héritière de l'Œil Blanc fronça les sourcils, essayant de suivre le raisonnement du génie. Retourner un de ses avantage contre lui… c'était ce qu'ils avaient cherché à faire déjà avec le mode Sennin en épuisant Naruto qui pouvait tout voir, mais un de ses autres atouts, l'endurance, rendait cette tactique caduque. Restait donc…

" Nous devons retourner ses déplacements instantanées contre lui ", poursuivit le Nara, ce qui confirma le développement d'Hanabi.

D'un regard, la Hyuuga l'invita à poursuivre ses explications.

" La stratégie comporte quelques zones incertaines, mais elle est la suivante. Tout d'abord, il nous faut récupérer une des balises qui permet les déplacements de notre cible. Le Seigneur Sasuke a dit qu'elles étaient posées sur des kunais… si Uzumaki Naruto se sert effectivement de ces kunais pour ses déplacements, alors il doit les avoir déposés pendant les dix premiers jours de notre traque. C'est un point difficile, car cela nous oblige à balayer tous les endroits où il est allé pour espérer trouver une de ces balises. Ce n'est même pas sûr que ce soit des kunais en plus, il pourrait très bien avoir créé des marques sur d'autres objets. Mais je pense qu'avec du temps, on finira par trouver ".

Disant cela, le stratège avait affiché sur un tableau une carte de la péninsule ninja où des empreintes tracées au marqueur rouge précisaient la route et les endroits où s'était trouvée leur cible à différents moments de leur traque. Et autant dire que la couleur s'étendait sur presque tout le plan.

" Tu veux récupérer toutes les balises pour l'empêcher de se déplacer ? ", intervint Hanabi.

" Non, il s'en apercevra et il lui suffira alors juste de créer de nouvelles balises. Je n'en ai besoin que d'une seule. Je pense qu'il serait possible de dupliquer la marque pour créer un leurre qui remplacerait la marque réelle. Cela n'est encore une fois qu'hypothétique, car je n'ai aucune idée de comment fonctionnent les sceaux qui lui permettent de se déplacer. Mais dans cette hypothèse, il ne nous resterait ensuite plus qu'à remettre la balise réelle à sa place puis prendre avec nous la balise leurre pour attendre qu'il décide de se téléporter sur ce kunai".

" Et on pourrait alors le forcer à apparaitre à un endroit que nous aurons choisi ", comprit la dirigeante.

Saishi acquiesça. Evidemment, la stratégie comportait de très nombreuses incertitudes. Lui-même ainsi que deux autres membres de la Brigade possédaient quelques connaissances en Fuinjutsu, mais rien ne disait qu'ils réussiraient à créer un leurre. Et même s'ils parvenaient effectivement à modifier la marque et à attirer leur opposant là où ils le désiraient, rien n'était acquis. Il faudrait alors agir très vite car dès que leur cible se serait rendu compte du piège, il irait se téléporter sur une autre balise.

Mais au moins, désormais, ils avaient une chance.

Absorbée par la discussion et ses réflexions, Hanabi ne remarqua qu'au dernier instant la présence étrangère qui venait de franchir l'entrée de leur habitation de fortune. Elle écarquilla les yeux, apercevant devant elle l'objet de leur traque.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Malgré la surprise, la jeune héritière saisit Saishi au collet et le tira en arrière, le génie Nara de dos à leur cible n'ayant toujours pas noté la présence de l'intrus. Les veines se creusèrent autour de ses pupilles et l'Œil Blanc s'excava, dévoilant le Byakugan sous sa forme brute.

" Invoque les Seigneurs de Guerre " ordonna-t-elle aussitôt alors qu'elle entamait une rotation sur elle-même, créant une sphère au chakra assez dense pour creuser la pierre sous ses pieds et ébranler les murs de la demeure.

" **Dai Kaiten** [Grand tourbillon divin] " entonna simplement la dirigeante de la Brigade des Traqueurs. Le dôme d'énergie pure autour de la Hyuuga s'étira et dépassa le Nara sans pour autant lui faire le moindre mal, repoussant pourtant tout autre objet qu'il rencontrait.

Ayant aperçu du coin de l'œil l'avatar du Kyuubi lorsque sa supérieure l'avait propulsé en arrière, Saishi s'empressa de sortir d'une poche le parchemin en question et le déroula. Il se mordit le pouce, y faisant perler une goutte de sang.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à appliquer le liquide carmin sur le sceau d'invocation inscrit, une main lui bloqua le poignet, le bras qui la prolongeait ayant traversé le dôme protecteur sans aucune difficulté apparente. Pourtant, Naruto était toujours à l'extérieur, et seul son membre supérieur dépassait comme émergeant de l'eau. Des lésions et coupures apparaissaient sur sa peau en contact avec la barrière, mais ces dernières disparaissaient aussi vite qu'elles apparaissaient, soit à une rapidité proche de l'instantanéité.

Le Nara déglutit, sentant la force de son adversaire l'immobiliser complètement. Il n'eut même pas l'occasion d'enclencher sa manipulation des ombres qu'un voile noir se dressa devant son regard, son esprit plongeant dans les ténèbres.

Hanabi qui avait vu surgir le Sennin de sa barrière comme si elle avait été d'eau mit fin à sa technique et bondit dans sa direction. Elle prit appuie d'une main au sol et pivota, exécutant un large balayage aérien de sa jambe droite qui frôla le visage de son adversaire.

" **Hakke Kusho** [La paume du Hakke] " clama-t-elle à vive voix. De son autre main serrée, un dragon d'émeraude jaillit pour venir percuter le torse du Namikaze, le projetant sur quelques mètres.

Elle imposa une brusque rotation de son buste et lâcha son appuie au sol. Dans son mouvement acrobatique, elle enserra d'une main le corps inconscient de Saishi, prenant bien soin de caler sous sa paume le parchemin d'invocation qu'il tenait encore contre son ventre, puis posa un instant le pied au sol dans le but de rebondir en arrière.

Un pied lui écrasa sèchement la cheville et la priva de toute retraite, la déstabilisant par la même occasion dans son mouvement. Surprise, elle retint un petit cri de douleur en sentant les os du pied se disloquer jusqu'à leur plante qui s'enfonça de quelques centimètres dans la pierre. Naruto lui avait sans pitié broyé la cheville.

Ne la laissant profiter d'aucun répit, Naruto projeta son poing droit vers les côtes de son adversaire. Il n'avait pas chargé son coup de chakra, mais sa puissance et sa vitesse pouvait sans mal rivaliser avec celles du Lariat exécuté par le Yondaime Raikage dans ses grands jours.

Hanabi réagit au quart de tour et relâcha immédiatement le corps de Saishi pour se libérer. Autour de ses mains serrées en poings, deux têtes de lions reflétant un chakra aussi concentré que s'il était cristallisé se matérialisa.

" **Juho Soshiken** [paumes des lions jumeaux] " s'exclama-t-elle en plaçant son coup en opposition à celui de son ennemi.

La collision entre les deux techniques n'eut jamais lieu, Hanabi ne rencontrant que de l'air au prolongement de ses bras chargés d'énergie. La stupéfaction marquant les traits de la Hyuuga, un son statique, caractéristique du déplacement instantané de son adversaire, fut la dernière chose qui parvint à son esprit avant que ce dernier ne plonge dans les limbes.

Naruto rattrapa le corps inconscient d'Hanabi, amortissant sa chute avec de la déposer contre le sol de pierre. Depuis le début, les deux ninjas n'avaient eu aucune chance contre lui, mais il avait tout de même été agréablement surpris des capacités de la Hyuuga et n'avait eu d'autre choix que de lui écraser la cheville pour la stopper. S'il avait eu ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant d'hésitation, les Seigneurs de Guerre auraient probablement rejoints la partie. La capitaine de ceux qui avaient organisé sa traque n'était certainement pas à sous-estimer, il l'avait découvert au prix fort. Il avait même été obligé d'utiliser le sceau d'espace temps apposé sur la nuque de son compagnon un peu plus tôt pour éviter le choc violent. Il aurait bien sûr pu répondre au contre de son adversaire par la force brute, mais cela aurait salement amoché la jeune femme et il avait préféré éviter cela.

Mais peu importait désormais. Les deux shinobis étaient hors jeu et il avait quelques heures devant lui avant que les autres membres de la Brigade des Traqueurs ne se rendent compte que leur quartier général était tombé. Un très léger sourire naquit sur ses traits, son regard azuré dirigé vers les deux corps étendus au sol, inconscients. Il les retourna, les plaçant sur le ventre pour avoir leur dos face à lui. L'un après l'autre, il les dénuda légèrement au niveau des épaules, abaissant leurs vêtements jusqu'aux omoplates. Il écarta également et avec une certaine précaution la chevelure ébène d'Hanabi pour dévoiler en pleine lumière son dos blanc.

Ses préparations terminées, Naruto se mit à genoux devant la Hyuuga. Il leva sa main droite dans laquelle un feu noir de jais commença à briller. Les flammes n'avaient rien de comparable à l'Amaterasu, beaucoup plus denses et un peu plus tournées vers une couleur violacée. Après quelques secondes, ces dernières se rassemblèrent en une sphère qui semblait aspirer toute lumière dans la masure de pierre.

Naruto se mordit le pouce de son autre main et traça un cercle de quelques centimètres de diamètre entre les omoplates de la jeune femme. Puis, il en traça un second, un peu plus grand, de manière à ce qu'il entoure parfaitement le premier. Les deux cercles concentriques de sang s'enracinèrent alors à l'intérieur même de l'épiderme de la jeune femme et virèrent au noir. Après quelques vérifications, le Sennin apposa le globe de chakra dans sa paume laissée en marge. La sphère s'enfonça lentement, très lentement malgré sa petite taille, arrachant au passage quelques cris et convulsions de douleur à la Hyuuga malgré sa léthargie. Il ne fallut pas moins de deux minutes pour qu'elle s'incruste totalement, laissant derrière elle un disque totalement noir.

Désormais, le sceau ressemblait à un disque plein entouré de deux cercles concentriques, tel des anneaux gravitant autour d'une planète.

Fier de son œuvre et une goutte de sueur perlant le long de sa tempe, Naruto vérifia à quelques reprises la marque, éprouvant sa fonctionnalité et son efficacité au moyen de l'énergie naturelle. Finalement, il se retourna vers la deuxième forme étendue dans la pièce, prêt à renouveler l'expérience.

 **Gyokuji Tousou,** la marque des affranchis était en place.

****** L'Empreinte de l'Illusion ******

Hanabi ouvrit les yeux sur un regard océan à quelques centimètres de son visage. Des liens de roches la maintenaient debout contre un des murs, emprisonnant ses mains, ses chevilles et son bassin de telle sorte qu'elle ne pouvait pas bouger le moindre membre. Elle était encore dans la masure où elle et Saishi avaient trouvé repaire pendant leur traque, remarqua-t-elle. Et tout juste devant elle se tenait la cible de cette chasse, le regard neutre.

Elle s'attendait à ce que son esprit se plie sous l'autorité des Uchiwa, lui dictant de se débarrasser des liens de pierre au moyen du Juuken puis d'attaquer sans autre forme de procès le blond devant elle. Qu'elle rassemble le chakra pour l'expulser en onde de choc et se précipite vers le parchemin d'invocation des Seigneurs de Guerre, bien qu'à l'instant présent, elle n'eut aucune idée de l'emplacement de ce dernier. Qu'elle fasse tout son possible pour nuire à Uzumaki Naruto, soumise à la domination des Uchiwa.

Toutefois, il n'en fut rien.

Elle pouvait pourtant sentir la domination de l'illusion du Mugen Tsukuyomi sur elle, mais c'était comme si elle passait entre les mailles de sa toile. Comme si, tout à coup, elle avait retrouvé son libre-arbitre. Elle écarta légèrement les lèvres, subjuguée devant cette sensation retrouvée, presqu'oubliée. C'était… libérateur.

Devant elle, l'avatar du Kyuubi prît la parole d'une voix calme, bien qu'il semblait appréhender la situation.

" Hanabi je crois… " commença-t-il, hésitant sur le nom. La jeune fille lui confirma d'un hochement de tête, interloquée. " Je t'ai apposé un sceau… normalement, tu ne devrais plus être sous la domination des Seigneurs de Guerre. Peux-tu me confirmer cela ? ".

La capitaine de la Brigade des Traqueurs sursauta, s'imprégnant de la phrase qui venait d'être prononcée. Quelques larmes s'accumulèrent autour de ses yeux pendant qu'elle en saisissait pleinement la signification. C'était ça, cette impression de liberté. Ce sentiment que, désormais, plus aucune contrainte ne pesait ni sur son corps ni sur son âme… Cette sensation si lointaine et délaissée, enchainée depuis bien trop d'années déjà.

" Oui… je crois " souffla-t-elle enfin en réponse à la question, sa voix entrecoupée par les sanglots.

Naruto délia les bracelets de roche emprisonnant l'héritière du Byakugan, restant tout de même sur ses gardes et prêt à réagir au moindre mouvement.

Hanabi chassa ses larmes d'un revers de la main, titubant légèrement en avant suite à la disparation des liens de pierre. Elle reprit son équilibre rapidement, prenant soin de ne pas trop forcer sur la cheville brisée… tiens, non, elle ne l'était plus, remarqua-t-elle en faisant peser son poids sur son pied. Elle la sentait encore un peu inconfortable, certes, mais rien de bien douloureux.

" Ah oui, désolé pour tout à l'heure " murmura Naruto en voyant la jeune femme surprise par sa cheville remise à neuf. " J'ai essayé de guérir ça du mieux possible, mais tu auras encore un peu mal pendant quelques jours je pense ".

La Hyuuga lui jeta un regard où planait son incompréhension. Il s'excusait… ?

" Ne t'en fait pas pour ça " corrigea-t-elle simplement. " Je ne sens presque plus rien ".

Naruto acquiesça et détourna un instant son attention de son interlocutrice. Il sentait les chakras des autres Traqueurs s'agiter plus loin, trois d'entre eux venant même dans leur direction. Son regard s'obscurcit, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer l'héritière de l'œil blanc.

" Tes hommes viennent par ici… j'ignore si c'est parce qu'ils ont senti ma trace ou parce qu'ils n'ont plus eu de nouvelles de vous deux, mais ils seront là dans moins de trente minutes ".

Hanabi acquiesça. C'était probablement le groupe d'arrière garde. Saishi avait, en début de mission, prévu trois personnes au cas où leur cible s'en prenait à leur quartier général. Ils avaient pour ordre de venir par ici s'ils ne recevaient aucune nouvelle pendant plus de deux heures ou bien si une quelconque irrégularité apparaissait lors de la chasse. Et ils ne devaient faire marche arrière en aucun cas, même si la directive provenait de leur Capitaine elle-même.

Hanabi fit un pas et remarqua, à quelques mètres de l'endroit où elle avait été tenu prisonnière, Saishi toujours inconscient. Des liens de pierre le maintenaient debout plaqué contre la paroi de la même façon qu'elle l'avait été.

" Combien de temps suis-je restée inconsciente ? " Interrogea-t-elle.

" Environ deux heures " informa le blond. " Bon écoute, je n'ai pas trop le temps de m'attarder ici, alors passons directement à l'essentiel. Ton ami… " fit-il en désignant la silhouette du jeune Nara. " Je peux lui faire confiance ou pas ? ".

" C'est le fils de Shikamaru et Temari " répondit simplement Hanabi. Elle avait presque vu les prunelles azurées s'éclairer d'une lueur qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien… il s'était tenu prêt à l'éliminer si sa réponse avait été négative.

Naruto arqua un sourcil, tournant un instant son regard vers le jeune coordinateur pour tenter d'y reconnaitre les traits de son défunt camarade. Après une dizaine de secondes, il reporta son attention sur la brune.

" Bon… je vais t'expliquer rapidement ce que fait le sceau que je t'ai posé. En clair, la marque ressemble à ceci " désigna Naruto en traçant dans la terre un disque entouré de deux cercles concentriques. " Ce disque au milieu représente un sceau qui m'a permis de sceller du chakra pur à l'intérieur de ton corps… en gros, il contient approximativement l'équivalent de quatre ou cinq bombes bijuus ", précisa-t-il.

Hanabi écarquilla les yeux à l'entente de la quantité d'énergie que cela représentait, mais n'osa interrompre le Sennin.

Naruto savait que la quantité pouvait paraitre exagérée, et même pour lui, elle était loin d'être négligeable. Mais le chakra issu du mélange entre son ancien lui et Kyuubi était tellement instable une fois extrait de son corps qu'il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix.

" C'est mon chakra qui y est scellé et lorsque tu es en contact avec lui, l'influence des Seigneurs de Guerre disparait. En résumé, comme tu as probablement pu le constater, tu n'as plus à obéir à un quelconque ordre de leur part. Ton énergie et ta capacité de régénération sont également boostés au maximum, du moins aussi longtemps que la marque contiendra du chakra et que tu l'utiliseras. C'est comme ça que ta cheville a été guérie d'ailleurs ".

La Hyuuga hocha la tête. Jusque là, elle comprenait parfaitement.

" Vient ensuite la partie moins amusante pour vous deux… autant le dire tout net, je veux que vous restiez dans le camp des Seigneurs de Guerre ".

La phrase laissa place à un léger silence inconfortable. D'un côté, Naruto savait qu'il demandait beaucoup à la jeune femme. Elle avait été soumise à l'autorité des Uchiwa, probablement humiliée et blessée dans l'âme à de nombreuses reprises. Prisonnière de la volonté des Seigneurs de Guerre, elle n'avait même pas eu le droit de se rebeller. Et voilà qu'il lui demandait de repartir subir ce traitement…

D'un autre côté, Hanabi elle-même savait que c'était là la meilleure solution pour se révéler utile. Son interlocuteur avait probablement réfléchi de long en large avant d'en venir à cette conclusion, et il prenait lui-même de gros risques en la laissant partir.

" Je peux t'aider contre eux " protesta néanmoins Hanabi, essayant d'éloigner l'inévitable.

" Je ne crois pas, non " contredit simplement Naruto. " Ou du moins, sûrement pas directement, tu te ferais éclater sans problème même avec l'aide de la marque. Et j'ai besoin d'une personne proche de mes ennemis qui pourra m'avertir si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. À dire vrai, même moi je doute de pouvoir vaincre les Seigneurs de Guerre en un contre un… c'est pourquoi je veux que tu me procures au moins quelques avantages sur eux. Leurs techniques, leurs habitudes, leurs faiblesses, les plans de leurs cités et de leurs manoirs… tout ce qui pourrait permettre de faire pencher la balance ".

La Hyuuga acquiesça, lucide. Les informations défilaient à grande vitesse. Le jeune homme avait probablement déjà établi un plan d'action. Et bien qu'elle aurait voulu faire plus, la Capitaine n'était pas assez présomptueuse pour oser espérer inquiéter n'importe lequel des héritiers du Sharingan. Elle savait que l'homme qui se tenait devant elle était leur plus grand espoir…

" Le problème, c'est que le chakra s'écoule du sceau en permanence et se vide à une vitesse extrême. Tu ne peux rien y faire et il m'est impossible d'y remédier. C'est en rapport à ma fusion avec Kyuubi… enfin bref, je te passe les détails. Du coup, plusieurs contraintes en découlent. La première, c'est que le sceau ne dure que quelques jours, un peu plus de six si tu n'utilises pas davantage de chakra que celui qui déborde naturellement. Enfin bon, ce n'est là qu'une partie du problème, je n'aurai qu'à renouveler la marque à intervalle régulier en la remplissant de chakra.

Le plus gros défaut est que, en face du Sharingan, tu te feras très vite repérer avec cette énergie. C'est là qu'intervient le plus grand cercle " continua l'avatar de Kurama en désignant la figure qu'il avait précédemment tracé au sol.

" J'ai modifié un sceau d'espace temps pour qu'il renvoie tout le chakra qui le traverse vers moi, à la manière d'un trou de ver. De cette manière, dès que mon énergie sort du disque et arrive au plus grand des cercles concentriques, elle est aussitôt aspirée, la rendant indétectable au Sharingan. C'est à toi de décider si tu veux ou non utiliser mon chakra selon la situation. C'est la fonction du plus petit cercle, qui agit comme une vanne. Ouverte, tu as accès à la totalité du chakra du sceau et reste libre de tes mouvements, mais tu es repérable par le Sharingan. Fermée, tout le chakra est aspiré par un trou de ver et on ne peut détecter le sceau mais, comme tu peux le deviner, tu redeviens esclave de l'illusion. Je pense que si tu ne laisses qu'une infime quantité d'énergie filtrer hors de la marque, difficilement repérable même par le Sharingan, cela suffira pour mentir aux Uchiwa, mais je ne saurai te l'affirmer ".

Hanabi acquiesça. La méthode était assez hasardeuse et bancale, mais c'était déjà une immense avancée. De toute manière, il était très rare que les Uchiwa activent leur Sharingan en sa présence, elle ne représentait aucune menace pour eux après tout. Mais mieux valait plus de précautions que pas assez. Elle aurait alors une liberté d'agir, de penser et de raisonner beaucoup plus développée.

Tromper le Sharingan et son Genjutsu le plus puissant, le Mugen Tsukuyomi… depuis vingt années, elle n'avait osé l'espérer.

" Le fils de Shikamaru possède le même sceau que toi… donc il faudra que tu le lui expliques lorsqu'il se réveillera ".

La jeune Hyuuga hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

" Ah, et une dernière chose " ajouta Naruto. " Le sceau fonctionne aussi comme une balise d'espace-temps pour moi, donc je peux m'y déplacer à loisir. Je l'utiliserai pour venir le renouveler en chakra lorsqu'il sera nécessaire. Il faudra alors que tous les deux vous vous éloigniez de toutes autres présences humaines bien sûr ", prit soin de préciser le Sennin.

Le Namikaze observa son interlocutrice, attendant sa confirmation d'un hochement de tête pour vérifier qu'elle avait bien tout assimilé.

Il avait passé plusieurs éléments sous silence concernant les fonctionnalités du sceau.

Le premier, c'était le gaspillage démesuré de chakra qui allait en découler. Hanabi n'avait pas besoin de savoir cela dans tous les détails, le sujet ne changeant de toute manière aucun paramètre pour la Hyuuga. Mais il avait dû sacrifier une partie de sa force pour créer la marque, et à chaque fois qu'il devrait la renouveler, il serait en position de faiblesse face à n'importer lequel des Uchiwa… Même les deux garçons de Sasuke pourraient devenir une menace sérieuse à condition qu'ils le confrontent au bon moment. De cela résultait entre autre le fait qu'il ne pouvait maintenir un trop grand nombre de sceaux simultanément… trois, peut-être quatre s'il ignorait les risques que cela impliquait.

Le deuxième élément qu'il avait omis de préciser était qu'il pouvait ressentir n'importe qu'elle utilisation de son chakra, même sans passer par l'énergie naturelle. Il saurait alors si Hanabi se faisait découvrir et tentait de s'opposer aux Uchiwa. Deux raisons justifiaient ce choix du silence. D'abord, elle ne serait pas tentée de les provoquer en pensant que le Namikaze arriverait alors à tout moment pour la secourir. Puis… parce que, si la situation tournait au combat justement, il ne viendrait pas nécessairement et l'abandonnerait si nécessité. Ce ne serait pas de gaieté de cœur et il fera tout son possible pour que cette situation ne se produise pas, mais il ne devait pas en ignorer la possibilité.

Finalement, la dernière chose qu'il avait dissimulée… en ultime recours, si jamais Hanabi ou n'importe lequel des porteurs de la marque venait à le trahir, le sceau pouvait également tourner d'une pensée de sa part en bombe bijuu et annihiler la personne qui le portait ainsi que quelques kilomètres à la ronde. Il doutait que cela arriverait, mais il avait perdu de vue ses compagnons depuis vingt années déjà, sans compter en plus le fait qu'il ne connaissait même pas le camarade d'Hanabi autrement que par le nom de ses parents. La probabilité que l'un des porteurs de la marque soit du côté des Seigneurs de Guerre même sans la domination du Mugen Tsukuyomi n'était elle non plus pas à exclure.

Finalement, après quelques minutes de confirmation sur des sujets qu'Hanabi voulait totalement acquis, elle acquiesça. Naruto marcha quelques pas, arrivant jusqu'à la porte et sur le point de quitter les lieux. Les Traqueurs qui se dirigeaient par ici n'en avaient plus que pour quelques instants. Et s'ils le voyaient ou même suspectaient son passage, tout tomberait à l'eau.

" À partir de maintenant, je veillerai à ce que le sceau que tu portes soit en permanence rempli de chakra… si jamais il venait à en manquer, tu retournerais du côté des Seigneurs de Guerre et leur dirais tout ". _Et je n'aurais alors d'autre choix que de t'éliminer,_ ajouta mentalement l'ancien ninja de la feuille.

La Capitaine hocha la tête en signe de reconnaissance, ignorant les pensées sombres de son libérateur, celui pour qui elle s'apprêtait à risquer sa vie.

" Attends une seconde… " Intervint-elle alors que le blond s'apprêtait à quitter les lieux. Surpris, ce dernier se retourna. " Ma nièce… la fille d'Hinata est la plus jeune des enfants de Sasuke " informa-t-elle. " Je t'en prie, ne lui fait pas de mal ".

À l'entente de l'information, le visage de l'avatar du Kyuubi resta parfaitement neutre. Aucune émotion n'émergea de son visage, taillé dans le marbre. D'un signe de la tête, il acquiesça avant de totalement disparaitre des sens de l'héritière du Byakugan.


End file.
